


You're My Sister, I Care About You

by dS_Tiff



Category: due South
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/pseuds/dS_Tiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's concern for Francesca causes a family rift, but when the situation threatens his friendship with Fraser they all realise the need to confront demons from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow2Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow2Serenity/gifts).



> This story is set towards the end of Season 2 of due South. A huge 'Thank You Kindly' to my beta, Shadow2Serenity, whose insights into RayV's character and, in particular, help with some of his dialogue, have been invaluable.

“Fraser, thank god you’re here.”

Ray Vecchio bundled his best friend into the house and closed the door. 

“What’s the emergency, Ray?” asked Benton Fraser. “Mr Mustaffi said you sounded quite anxious on the telephone. I came here straight away.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Ray, wringing his hands together with agitation. “You could say that. It’s bad, Benny…it’s…” He trailed off and glanced over his shoulder towards the dining room to make sure no one could hear him.

The door was shut, but Fraser could hear the overwhelming sounds of a typical Vecchio dinner going on in the room. Fraser had attended several family dinners at the Vecchio house and, apart from the odd argument between Ray and his sisters, nothing really bad ever happened. Certainly nothing that would have warranted Ray’s desperate phonecall to his apartment building. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Ray sighed. “It’s Frannie,” he began. “She’s got a new boyfriend.”

“Oh,” replied Fraser, flatly. The news had stunned him slightly. Not only because he couldn’t imagine why Ray considered this was an emergency, but also because Fraser was somewhat confused about his own feelings towards Ray’s youngest sister. Francesca Vecchio, like most women, frequently terrified Fraser by her presence alone, but Francesca had never made a secret of her feelings toward the Mountie. He’d first met her at a dinner not unlike the one it appeared was going on now and she was different to any woman he had encountered before. She was strong willed and not afraid to speak her mind and he admired that. She was also very pretty, with beautiful green eyes and soft, dark hair.

“And he’s a creep,” Ray continued. “Except, apparently, he’s not.”

“I’m sorry, Ray, I’m not sure I understand,” said Fraser with a frown.

“Eddie Bartolo,” said Ray. “Frannie’s fallen head over heels for him and Ma invited him here for dinner tonight. So now you have to help me.”

“Help you with what, exactly?” Fraser was still confused.

“To break them up!” exclaimed Ray, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. “Jeez, Benny, this ain’t complicated.” Ray sighed. “Look, I’ve only met the guy a couple of times, but I just know he’s gonna wind up breaking her heart. The guy’s a sleazebag.”

“I can’t imagine Francesca becoming romantically entangled with someone so unpleasant,” remarked Fraser.

“You never met her ex-husband,” noted Ray dryly.

Fraser said nothing. Francesca’s husband had been mentioned in his presence only once in passing and Fraser, although naturally curious, had not considered it was his place to ask for details. All that he had been able to glean was that the marriage was short lived and had ended badly. 

“Besides, Eddie talks the talk, Benny,” explained Ray with a scowl. “He’s in there now on the charm offensive. Ma, Maria, even Tony, they’re all falling for it.”

“So you are alone amongst your family in your dislike for this man?” asked Fraser.

“Yes,” nodded Ray. “But I’m right and they’re wrong.”

“And what exactly are you basing your judgement on?” asked Fraser.

“Instinct,” replied Ray.

“I see.”

“You don’t believe me, do you,” sighed Ray, hanging his head.

“Ray, with all due respect, I have not met Mr Bartolo yet, so I’m not really in a position to believe you, or not,” replied Fraser.

Ray nodded sadly. _That’d be right…_

“However,” continued Fraser. “I do trust your judgement and therefore I am quite willing to believe that you are correct.”

A small smile flickered at the corners of Ray’s mouth. “Thanks, Benny,” he said. 

At that moment the door to the kitchen flew open and Ray’s mother appeared carrying a huge bowl of salad.

“Benton!” she exclaimed. “What a wonderful surprise! Are you joining us for dinner? There’s plenty to go around.”

“Well,” Fraser glanced at Ray. He wasn’t quite sure what his friend’s plans were for the evening. Ray replied with an enthusiastic nod. “I’d be delighted, Mrs Vecchio,” smiled Fraser.

“Bellisimo!” smiled Ma. She leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks. Then she turned and glared at her son. “Why did you not tell me Benton was coming?” Without waiting for an answer she carried the bowl of salad into the dining room.

“OK, now remember, this guy is gonna try to charm the pumpkin pants off you, Benny,” said Ray. “Don’t fall for it. OK?”

“I’ll try not to, Ray.”

Fraser followed his friend into the dining room. There were squeals of delight from almost everyone when they saw Fraser. Maria’s children jumped out of their seats and were scolded by their mother to sit down. Tony stood up and shook Fraser’s hand firmly and Francesca smiled coyly at him.

“Benton, this is Eddie,” said Francesca. “Eddie Bartolo, Constable Benton Fraser.”

Francesca studied Fraser’s face for any hint of jealousy, a flash of envy in those beautiful blue eyes perhaps, but saw nothing. She smiled to herself. _He’s hiding it well…_

Eddie was a good two inches taller than Fraser and from his muscular arms Fraser concluded that either he had a very physical job, or he spent a lot of time at the gym. His dark hair was perfectly coiffed and peppered with artificial blonde highlights and he sported stubble neatly trimmed into a goatee. His clothes were similar in quality to the Armani Ray favoured, Fraser noticed, but cut differently. Fraser knew little about designer clothing, but he assumed Eddie, like Ray, had expensive taste in fashion.

Fraser, of course, was wearing his full dress uniform and he carried his hat tucked firmly under his arm.

“You must be the Mountie,” smiled Eddie, shaking Fraser warmly by the hand.

“Guy’s a genius,” muttered Ray, not quite under his breath.

Francesca glared at him.

“Please, everyone, eat!” commanded Ma and the assembled crowd dived into the food, passing bowls of pasta and salad and baskets of garlic bread up and down the table in a disorganised jumble that gave Fraser a headache. The children snatched at food with their hands and Tony piled his plate so high it appeared to defy the laws of gravity. Fraser waited until everyone else had served themselves before spooning a moderate helping of farfalle with chicken onto his plate.

Ray couldn’t help but smile at his friend. Fraser was going to have to get used to eating at the Vecchios one day, but apparently today was not that day.

“This is delicious, Mrs Vecchio,” smiled Fraser and Ma blushed at the praise.

“Eddie is a photographer,” said Francesca suddenly. 

“I see,” said Fraser. He felt as if he should apologise for his lack of manners in not having talked to Eddie very much so far, but small talk was not his strong point at the best of times and he wasn’t quite sure what Ray wanted him to say anyway. He had thought it best just to eat and observe.

“We met at the Di Vita offices, you know, the lifestyle magazine,” continued Francesca. “I was delivering sandwiches.”

“I was waiting to see the editor about a photoshoot when I looked up and saw a beautiful vision,” smiled Eddie, turning to beam at Francesca.

Francesca blushed and squeezed his hand affectionately.

“So I bought a sandwich, even though I’d already had lunch,” continued Eddie. “And, well, to cut a long story short, here we are.”

“Here we are indeed,” muttered Ray and he shovelled a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

This time Eddie heard him and he glanced at Fraser and shrugged. Fraser’s face remained neutral.

“Hey, Eddie, tell Fraser about staying at Robert Redford’s house,” shouted Tony from the other end of the table.

Ray threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not as glamourous as it sounds,” said Eddie trying to play it down. “I was doing a shoot for a magazine at Robert Redford’s mansion in Bel Air and there was a big storm so Redford invited me to stay the night. I barely saw the man, it’s not like we sat up playing poker into the early hours. I mostly dealt with his housekeeper.”

“But still, hey, Robert Redford!” exclaimed Tony. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Very,” nodded Fraser unconvincingly.

“I loved him in The Sting,” said Ma with a smile.

“Out of Africa,” added Maria. 

The meal and the conversation continued jovially. Tony opened a bottle of wine and Ma brought out a huge Tiramisu and a box of chocolates. At Tony’s request Eddie told a few more stories about his work which had taken him all over the world. Francesca argued with Maria over who was the best looking between Al Pacino and Robert De Niro, both of whom Eddie told them he had met.

Fraser mostly kept quiet, but not as quiet as Ray. Maria’s boys were making enough noise between them that her brother’s silence went almost unnoticed. Almost. Fraser noticed, of course, but Francesca noticed it too and Fraser could see the sadness in her eyes as the realisation that her brother did not care for the new man in her life. 

Fraser observed his friend with concern. Although one meal together was no real test of a person’s personality, so far Eddie had done nothing to suggest to Fraser that he was the monster Ray seemed to think he was. He laughed at Tony’s jokes, entertained the children with magic tricks and had table manners any Mountie would be proud of. Most of all anyone could see from the warm, loving smile on Francesca’s face how happy she was. Her eyes lit up when he spoke and she couldn’t keep her hands off him.

“More tiramisu, Raymondo?” asked Ma, passing the glass bowl to Tony, who passed it to Fraser, who held it in front of Ray for a moment, before placing it on the table in front of his friend when he realised Ray wasn’t going to take it. “I know how much you love my tiramisu,” added Ma.

Ray peered at the half eaten dessert and then looked across the table at his sister, who had her arm draped around Eddie’s shoulders. “No thanks, Ma,” he said with a sneer. “I don’t think I can stomach anything else.”

“Ray,” began Eddie, gently pushing Francesca’s arm away.

The hairs on the back of Fraser’s neck stood on end. He’d been concerned for a while that Eddie would eventually tire of Ray’s jibes and was hoping there wouldn’t be any confrontation. Apparently his hopes were about to be dashed.

“What?” snapped Ray. “Something you wanna say to me, Eddie?”

“Eddie, no,” said Francesca in a low voice, but her new beau ignored her. Desperately she looked at her brother with pleading eyes. “Ray, please,” she began. 

_Why does he have to do this now?_

Francesca had realised the first time she’d introduced Eddie to her brother that the two of them were never going to be best friends, but she’d hoped Ray could at least be civil. Ray was always instinctively untrusting towards any new boyfriend she brought home, which is why she hadn’t brought a guy home for a long time, but she thought it might be different with Eddie. She hadn’t felt like this about a man for years and she was so happy that her mother and sister liked him, but Ray had made his feelings known right from the start and now it looked like he was about to boil over.

Eddie got to his feet and opened his mouth to speak, but before he had chance to get any words out there was a commotion from the other end of the table. Young Fabio had been eating chocolates and now had his hands clutched around his throat and was making a terrible choking noise.

“Fabio!” exclaimed Maria as her son’s face turned bright red. She grabbed at his shoulders and looked panic stricken at Tony, who was frozen in terror.

In a split second, Fraser was on his feet. He darted around to the other side of the table, but before he could help Fabio, Eddie had the little boy on his knee. Francesca covered her mouth with her hands as Eddie grasped Fabio around the middle and with one swift upward thrust and an accompanying slap on the back the offending hazelnut whirl came flying out of the child’s mouth and across the table.

Fabio gasped in a breath of air and his lips, which had started to go blue, swiftly returned to their normal colour. Maria swept the boy up into her arms and hugged him tightly, weeping with relief. 

Tony pushed past them and took Eddie’s hand in his, shaking it vigorously. “Thank you,” he said. 

Eddie, for his part, looked slightly stunned. “I…I…” he stammered.

Maria looked over to him. “Thank you isn’t enough,” she said, her face wet with tears. She glanced at Fraser and handed her son to him. Then she threw her arms around Eddie. “You saved his life,” she said. “You saved my boy.”

Fraser sat Fabio on the edge of the table. The young boy couldn’t quite take in what had happened and he looked dazed. “You alright, son?” asked Fraser gently and Fabio nodded.

Fraser glanced across the table to see Ray with his arm around his terrified mother. His mother’s arm, in turn, was wrapped tightly around Fabio’s older brother, Giovanni. The three of them had stood like that and watched the drama unfold. It had all happened so fast. Now Ray’s face was cold and tense and his eyes were trained on Eddie.

Fraser quickly checked young Fabio to make sure his breathing had returned to normal. There appeared to be no residual effects of the choking episode. “He’s fine,” he announced and Tony shook the Mountie’s hand warmly, before lifting his son into his arms.

“Ray,” Fraser tried to attract his friend’s attention, but Ray didn’t hear him. Ma walked around the table to join the rest of her family in thanking Eddie and hugging Fabio, but Ray appeared to be frozen like a statue. “Ray,” Fraser tried again. 

This time Ray did hear him, but he could only respond with a sneer. At Fraser’s puzzled look, Ray shook his head and stormed out of the dining room, slamming the door behind him.

Fraser glanced awkwardly at the rest of the Vecchios, but they were all still too wrapped up with what had just happened to have noticed Ray had even left the room, let alone the manner of his departure. “Excuse me,” Fraser said to Tony and squeezed past Ray’s brother in law.

He found Ray standing outside in the hallway, leaning with one shoulder against the wall and his head slumped forward. “Ray?” he said, gingerly.

“Leave me alone, Benny,” replied Ray quietly. “Just go back in there with the rest of the Eddie Bartolo fan club.”

Fraser hesitated. He couldn’t understand Ray’s reaction at all. “He did just save Fabio’s life,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I noticed,” replied Ray, lifting his head just enough to make eye contact with his friend. “What a hero,” he added sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, Ray,” said Fraser, scratching his left eyebrow with his thumbnail, “but I’m having some difficulty understanding your position.”

“My position?” Ray straightened and stared at his friend. “My position, Benny, is that I seem to be the only one who can see this guy for who he really his. And now he saves the lives of small children, might as well just beatify the guy right now. I’ll go polish a halo.”

Fraser folded his arms across his chest and considered his friend. “I’m not doubting your instincts, Ray, but…” he began.

“But…but you think I’m wrong about him too,” Ray interrupted him. “Couldn’t you have just gotten to Fabio sooner? You were right there, Benny, right there. Why did you have to let him be the one to save the kid’s life?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Ray, but I was on the other side of the table,” began Fraser. “I was almost there, those extra seconds might have made all the difference.”

“Forget I said that,” sighed Ray. “This isn’t your fault.” Ray opened the cupboard under the stairs. He pulled out a long, brown overcoat and put it on. “You coming?” he asked.

“Um,” Fraser glanced over his shoulder at the dining room door. “Where, exactly?”

“Anywhere that’s not here,” replied Ray picking up his car keys and opening the front door.

“Um, er,” stammered Fraser. “It would be impolite to simply leave without saying goodbye when your mother kindly invited me for dinner,” he said. “I’ll just go and, er…” he trailed off and glanced, again, towards the dining room. He could still hear raised voices and general commotion coming from the other side. “I should probably, um…”

“You know what, Benny,” said Ray sadly. “I think I’d rather be alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ray did not sleep well at all. After driving round the city in his beloved Buick Riviera for hours he’d finally crawled into bed at just past two thirty in the morning. Now the sun had barely risen and Ray was already at his desk at the precinct. Only a few of the other detectives had arrived for work and some of the night staff were still hanging around the squad room. 

Ray couldn’t clear his head. 

_Why can’t I learn to keep my temper under control?_

If it hadn’t been for Fabio choking he would have hit Eddie, right in front of everyone. 

_Because I have Pa’s blood running through my veins…_

He couldn’t justify his own thoughts, so how would he have justified his actions to Frannie? Or Ma? 

Or Fraser… 

_How can I make him understand?_

Fraser had looked completely stunned when Ray had stormed out of the house. Maybe asking his friend for help had been a mistake after all. He shifted his weight in his seat and picked up his badge, turning it over and over in his hand.

The doors swung open and for a moment it looked to Ray as if they’d opened by themselves, but then he spotted Diefenbaker, Fraser’s half-wolf, trotting past Elaine’s desk. He glanced up to see Fraser himself striding in close behind, dressed in his brown uniform. 

“Good morning, Ray,” Fraser smiled at his friend.

“Hey, Benny,” Ray smiled back, fixing his badge to his shirt pocket. 

_OK, so maybe he doesn’t hate me…_

Dief jumped up at Ray’s desk looking for food.

“I was hoping to find you here,” said Fraser. “I walked to your house, but your car was not on the driveway.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got a couple of cases Welsh wants answers on,” explained Ray, although of course that was not the real reason he was at work so early in the morning.

“You look tired,” observed Fraser.

“Didn’t sleep much,” admitted Ray. “Look, Benny, I’m sorry, OK? I acted like a real jerk last night.”

“Apology accepted,” replied Fraser. “Although, if you don’t mind me saying, it’s not really me to whom you owe an apology.”

“I know,” nodded Ray. “I’ll talk to Frannie. And I’ll grovel to Ma.”

Fraser stood with his hands behind his back and said nothing. 

Ray leaned back in his chair and looked up at his friend.

_I guess he wants to ask me a hundred questions, but he’s too goddam polite…_

The silence was broken by the arrival of Elaine. 

“Morning, Fraser,” Elaine smiled when she saw the Mountie and instantly regretted not spending a few more minutes in front of the mirror before she’d left for work this morning.

“Good morning, Elaine,” replied Fraser with a wave. Dief bounded over to the new arrival having come up empty handed at Ray’s desk.

Elaine took off her coat and switched on her computer.

“Morning, Ray, how are you?” Ray called out sarcastically. “Me? I’m OK. Could be better, y’know, but thanks for asking. How are you Elaine?”

Elaine rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Ray grinned at Fraser and Fraser was glad to see a twinkle in his friend’s eye. He had been deeply concerned about his friend last night.

Elaine walked over to them carrying a printout from the fax machine. “This looks like that background check you asked for yesterday, Ray,” she said, placing the piece of paper on his desk before walking back to her own.

Ray snatched the paper and quickly folded it in half, but he wasn’t quick enough for Fraser who had already read the name at the top of the report. 

Fraser looked at Ray and waited for an explanation.

“So, I ran a background check on Eddie,” shrugged Ray. 

“You ran a background check on your sister’s boyfriend?” Fraser couldn’t quite believe it.

“What’s wrong with that?” Ray said defensively.

“Nothing from a legal point of view,” agreed Fraser. “But morally…”

Ray unfolded the piece of paper and scanned down the report. “Looks like he’s clean,” he said with a sigh.

“You almost sound disappointed,” noted Fraser.

Ray rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I am not going to make the same mistake twice,” he said seriously. “I know you and Ma and everyone think I’m crazy, but I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Fraser’s face fell into a puzzled frown. “Let what happen again, Ray?” he asked.

Ray sighed. _I need to tell him. Then he’ll understand…_

He glanced around the squad room. Jack Huey had just arrived at his desk and the precinct was starting to come to life. “Lunch room, Benny,” he said.

“But I’m not hungry, Ray,” replied Fraser.

Ray rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “Me neither,” he replied. “But I wanna tell you a story and last time I checked we don’t have a story room.”

They walked to the lunch room and Ray got himself a coffee from the machine before sitting down at the table in the far corner. Fraser sat opposite his friend and rested his arms on the table with his hands clasped together. “I’m listening, Ray,” he said.

“OK, now this is like one of those Inuit stories you like so much,” explained Ray. He took a deep breath and began. “Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and she fell in love with a handsome prince and they were married in a big ceremony that cost her brother a lot of money.”

“Are we talking about Francesca?” asked Fraser.

Ray smiled. “Yeah,” he admitted. “You knew she was married once, right?”

Fraser nodded.

“It was a whirlwind romance,” explained Ray. “I mean, when she first told me she wanted to marry the guy I figured she must be pregnant, but she wasn’t. She’d only known him a few months, but she’d fallen so hard for him and she was happier than I’d ever seen her. God knows we needed some happiness in our family at that time, Benny…”

Ray trailed off as he thought back to the time of Francesca’s wedding, only a few months after their father’s death. Pa Vecchio’s passing had affected Ray and his family in ways he didn’t understand. They should have been celebrating, Ray certainly felt a sense of relief and he could see in his mother’s eyes that she felt the same, but they were also grieving. There was an overwhelming sense of loss and it made no logical sense to Ray. Of course the family did what they did best and never talked about it.

“Pa had died a few months earlier,” Ray explained. “Frannie wanted the biggest wedding we could afford and she invited the whole neighbourhood. Maria and Tony’s wedding had been small because Pa wouldn’t pay for anything else, but Frannie wasn’t going to settle for that.”

“I can imagine,” nodded Fraser.

“So I guess I got wrapped up in wedding plans with everyone else and missed all the signs,” said Ray, sadly.

“What signs, Ray?” prompted Fraser.

Ray swallowed hard. He’d never talked to anyone about this. It was family business. The only time it was ever mentioned was when Maria dragged it up and threw it back in her sister’s face during an argument. Even then it was treated like a joke. Poor little Frannie couldn’t even hold onto a husband. But it wasn’t a joke.

“First time he hit her was on their wedding night,” Ray began, bowing his head as he fought to keep his emotions under control. “He blamed the drink. Everyone drinks too much at weddings, right? He promised Frannie it would never happen again and she gave him one more chance. Course I didn’t find out about that until the second time.”

“What happened the second time?” asked Fraser gently. He could see Ray was finding hard to speak.

“She turned up on our doorstep one night about five months after the wedding. Ma had already gone to bed, Maria and Tony were watching TV,” Ray explained. “She’d walked all the way from her apartment building. She, um, she was bleeding from a cut here,” he said, pointing just under his right eye, “and she had a broken wrist and two dislocated fingers. The fingers were from hitting the bastard back.”

Ray glanced up to see Fraser’s mouth twitch into a tiny smile and he did the same at the thought of his feisty sister fighting back against her violent husband. Then Ray’s face fell again. “Maria and Tony took her straight to the hospital,” he said, continuing the story. “And I went round to their place, but I was too late, he’d already left. Never saw him again. The divorce was all handled through lawyers.”

“Too late for what, Ray?” asked Fraser, a little afraid of what the answer would be.

“Huh?” Ray didn’t know what he meant.

“You said you went to the apartment, but you were too late,” Fraser explained. “Too late for what?”

Ray’s breath hitched. He hadn’t realised he’d said it quite like that. Trust Fraser to pick up on it, though. 

_He knows exactly what I meant, he just wants to hear me say it…_

“I don’t…I don’t know for sure,” admitted Ray. He closed his eyes and imagined his hands around the man’s neck. He imagined breaking his wrist just like he’d broken Frannie’s and then the other one and maybe a leg or two for good measure, just to see how he liked a taste of his own medicine. These images were never far from his mind. Ray had carried the guilt of allowing someone else to hurt his sister for years and sometimes that guilt overwhelmed him. Running through what might have been somehow made Ray feel better. He thought about how it would have felt to punch the guy in the face, to knock him to the ground, kick him hard in the guts until he begged for mercy. 

“Ray…” Fraser’s voice cut into his thoughts.

Ray opened his eyes and realised they were wet. He was physically trembling and he couldn’t speak.

“You alright?” asked Fraser.

Ray nodded. It was a lie. _No, Benny, I’m not alright…_

“Sometimes…” Ray choked out in a half whisper. “Sometimes I’m so much like my father it scares me.” He’d never admitted that to anyone before and now he’d just come out and said it. He looked at Fraser and waited for his friend to get up and walk out. 

_This is Benton Fraser, he doesn’t want a guy with a violent temper for a best friend._

But Fraser wasn’t going anywhere. Instead he reached forward and put a supportive hand on Ray’s shoulder. “You’re not your father, Ray,” he said earnestly.

The gesture and the words were too much for Ray and a tear slid down his face. He turned away in shame.

“Dief!” Fraser called to his wolf who had been staring longingly at the contents of the vending machine. “Come along, time for a walk.”

Dief bounded over and barked indignantly.

“Well it’s time for another one,” retorted Fraser getting to his feet. “C’mon Ray. Some fresh air will do you good.”

xXxXxXx

“Hello beautiful.” Eddie kissed Francesca as he stepped into the house. “Are you ready?”

“Almost,” replied Francesca. 

“Is, er, is your brother here?” asked Eddie, looking around nervously.

“Nope,” shrugged Francesca. “Haven’t seen him all day. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Eddie pointed out.

“Yeah, well he just doesn’t want me to be happy,” replied Francesca. She noticed Eddie’s puzzled look. “Never mind,” she said. She didn’t want to discuss it with Eddie, not now. “So where are we going?” she asked.

Eddie smiled. “Somewhere special,” he replied. 

“I’ll get my purse,” said Francesca and ran upstairs.

Just then the front door opened and Ray walked in. He knew Eddie would be there, no one else parked a brand new, red, Porsche in this neighbourhood. “Eddie,” Ray acknowledged the man’s presence.

“Ray,” nodded Eddie.

Ray had spent whole day with Fraser. They’d talked a lot and he felt better now than he had this morning. Fraser had helped him to realise a few things about himself and he’d been right, Ray was not his father. It was natural to get angry with a man who had hurt someone you love. His friend’s overwhelming belief in him had been of great comfort to Ray.

_So now I guess I get the opportunity to prove that I deserve your trust, Benny…_

“Tell Francesca I’ll be waiting in the car,” said Eddie, anxious to get away from Ray.

“Wait,” said Ray. “Listen, Eddie, I’m, er, I’m sorry if I seem a little…off.”

Eddie waved his hand dismissively. “It’s OK,” he said. “I understand. You don’t have to like me, but I’m dating your sister and I care about her so maybe we should try to get along for her sake?” He held out his hand for a handshake.

Ray hesitated. There’s something about him, I just can’t figure out what it is…

Eventually Ray relented and shook Eddie’s hand, just as Francesca came running down the stairs. She was so happy to see Ray and Eddie being civil to one another. “Hey, bro,” she said and Ray looked up at her and smiled.

“I’ll see you outside, baby,” said Eddie and quickly left the house.

“Frannie,” began Ray. “Um, I need to apologise.”

“Yes you do,” agreed Francesca.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” said Ray, pulling her into a hug. “Again,” he added.

Francesca broke away from her brother’s arms. “It’s not going to happen again,” she insisted. “I’m not that stupid.”

“I know,” smiled Ray.

“I know you think he’s too good for me,” began Francesca, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

“Too good for you?” Ray interrupted her. He didn’t understand.

“Yeah, you remember,” prompted Francesca. “Guys like him don’t marry girls like you. It’s a fairy tale.”

Ray baulked. Francesca was quoting something he’d said to her almost a year ago. She had been trying to make everyone believe that she had slept with Fraser and Ray hadn’t been sure if it was true or not. He’d seen red – figuratively and literally speaking – and dragged her into an interrogation room at the station to berate her for even daring to dream that she and Fraser could be together. Ray couldn’t really remember everything he’d said, but his words had hurt his little sister. He would never forget her face as he’d continued to shout, suggesting she was never going to amount to anything and that she just had to settle for whatever she could get. He hadn’t meant to belittle her, but it had come out all wrong. He’d been trying to protect her, but she’d just seen it as an attack. 

_Your problem is that you are so afraid to dream. You are so afraid to reach out for something that you really want…_

He remembered her retort as if it had been yesterday. Maybe she was right? Maybe he was afraid to dream because his dreams always died. He’d dreamt about having a proper relationship with his father, he’d dreamt about living happily ever after with Angie…

“Have a great evening,” said Ray. He didn’t want to get into another argument with his sister now.

Francesca nodded silently and ran out of the door.

xXxXx

“Wow, what an amazing restaurant!” Francesca had never eaten such expensive caviar before, but Eddie had insisted she have some and had proceeded to order the most expensive items on the menu.

“Well you’re an amazing woman,” replied Eddie and Francesca blushed. “Take a seat,” he smiled, leading her towards the sofa in his apartment. “I’ll make coffee.”

Francesca watched him walk into his kitchen. Her tongue moistened her dry lips and she studied him as he reached for coffee mugs and bent down to retrieve a tray. They’d had a wonderful time at the restaurant, eating and talking and laughing and for those few blissful hours she had forgotten all about the tension at home. She hadn’t planned on coming back to Eddie’s apartment after their date this evening, but as the meal had drawn to a close, the thought of having to face Ray had turned her stomach.

So instead she’d jumped at Eddie’s invitation to come back for coffee. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that ‘coffee’ didn’t always just mean just coffee, but she was ready, if that’s how the evening progressed. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of what might happen and a smile spread across her face as her handsome boyfriend carried coffee and chocolates across the room.

“Here,” he said, setting the tray down on the table. “I hope it’s not too strong for you.”

“I’m Italian,” Francesca pointed out and Eddie laughed as he handed her a mug.

“I guess you like your coffee strong just like your men,” he said, quoting the old cliché with a wink.

“Yes,” breathed Francesca. She placed her free hand on his chest and gasped at the tight muscles she felt beneath the expensive cotton. This was the first time they’d really been this close and Francesca craved intimacy. She felt a tingle of anticipation run through her whole body. Then suddenly the feeling was swept away by a wave of panic.

Eddie noticed the change in her manner. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked.

“Nothing,” replied Francesca, forcing a smile. She desperately tried to ignore her feelings, but she couldn’t. This whole scenario reminded her of the first time she’d been alone with her ex-husband. She’d been young and inexperienced and so she’d let him take the lead. She would never make that mistake again.

“Relax,” smiled Eddie and he took her coffee cup from her and stood it back on the tray. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair and then gently pulled her in for a kiss.

Francesca tensed as their lips touched. She tried to relax and enjoy it – this was what she wanted, wasn’t it? This was Eddie, not her husband, things were different now. But it was no use. Her head started to spin and she forgot to breathe. Eddie pulled away and stared in disbelief as she gasped for air.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Eddie,” she spluttered.

_This is Ray’s fault…_

“What’s the matter?” snapped Eddie in confusion. A few moments ago she’d been giving him all the right signals, but now… 

“I…I should go,” mumbled Francesca and leapt up from the sofa.

“Please don’t,” begged Eddie. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I,” admitted Francesca. “I guess I’m just tired.”

Eddie nodded sadly and released her hand. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” she asked, hoping that she hadn’t just ruined everything.

“Sure,” smiled Eddie and he showed her to the door. They parted with a chaste kiss. Eddie went back inside to find the two mugs still almost full of coffee. He stared at them for a moment, before picking up the tray…and throwing the whole thing against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, gentlemen, let me get this straight.” Lieutenant Welsh folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “You spent the whole of yesterday walking the streets looking for new witnesses in the Linzi case.”

“Yes, sir,” nodded Ray. He realised on the way to the station that Welsh would want an explanation for his disappearing act yesterday. The Linzi murder was causing Welsh a major headache and he was keen to see the thing wrapped up as soon as possible so Ray assumed the Lieutenant would be pleased if he thought he and Fraser had been working on it. It was better than telling his boss the truth - that he’d been an emotional mess and Fraser had been holding him together.

“And, by any chance, did you happen upon any of the said witnesses?” asked Welsh.

“Unfortunately not, sir,” replied Ray, glancing briefly at Fraser who was standing to attention staring at the walls of Welsh’s office.

_Please just keep your mouth shut, Benny…_

Fraser was notoriously bad at lying. Ray knew Welsh was already suspicious of his excuses, so one word from the Mountie and Ray would be on traffic duty for a week.

“Pity,” noted Welsh, dryly.

“Yes, sir, it is,” agreed Ray. “I felt sure we’d find someone.”

“And what are your plans for today, Detective?” asked Welsh. “A stroll around the park on the off chance you’ll bump into someone who can take you to Lord Lucan?”

“Er,” Ray glanced nervously at Fraser. “Well, actually, sir, Fraser has offered to help me go through the files today. See if there’s something we’ve missed.”

Fraser wanted to help with the case and he also realised that Ray needed something to keep his mind off Francesca and Eddie. He thought a day spent at Ray’s desk discussing the minutia of the Linzi case was as good an option as any.

Welsh nodded. He didn’t like it when his detectives were less than generous with the truth, but he’d learnt that, where Ray and Fraser were concerned, sometimes it was best if he didn’t know exactly what they’d been up to. “Well don’t let me stop you,” he said and he indicated towards the door.

“Thank you kindly, sir,” nodded Fraser and he left the office with Ray close behind.

Ray slumped down into his chair and breathed a huge sigh of relief. “I think he bought it,” he said.

Fraser was unconvinced. He sat down at Ray’s desk and opened the Linzi file.

“Frannie’s gone out for the day with Eddie,” said Ray, picking up a pencil.

Fraser dragged his thumbnail across his eyebrow. “Perhaps we should concentrate on this case,” he began. “Lieutenant Welsh…”

“Yeah, yeah, OK, Benny,” nodded Ray. “So what’s your big theory? You said something about the way the furniture was arranged.”

“Yes, Ray,” agreed Fraser. He pulled out a photograph of the crime scene. “You see here the table…”

“She packed a picnic,” Ray interrupted him. “Enough to feed the five thousand, but you know Frannie. She packed two jars of escargot. She thinks they’re an aphrodisiac. I’ve tried to tell her a hundred times she’s thinking of oysters, but she doesn’t believe me.”

“Ray, the photograph,” prompted Fraser. 

“Sorry, Benny.”

Fraser tried to continue discussing the case, but Ray wasn’t paying attention.

“He turned up this morning with a huge bunch of flowers,” sighed Ray. “The jerk.”

Fraser tugged slowly at his earlobe. “Ray, as you know, I’m no expert when it comes to interacting with the opposite sex,” he began. “But it is my understanding that presenting a woman with flowers is a romantic gesture, one that is, generally speaking, appreciated.”

“You still think I’m talking out of my ass, don’t you,” sighed Ray.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” began Fraser choosing his words carefully. “But I’ve yet to see any evidence…”

“Evidence!” exclaimed Ray. “This isn’t a case, Fraser, this is my sister.”

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Fraser said, dropping his eyes.

Ray snatched the photograph from Fraser’s hand. “OK, Benny,” he said. “Tell me about the table.”

xXxXx

“Where are we going?” Francesca asked looking out of the window as the outside world rushed past her. They’d been driving for over an hour now and she was starting to get hungry. She was wearing a tight yellow blouse and a short skirt with high heeled sandals, but the further they drove out of the city, the more she wondered if she should have worn something a little more casual.

“A know a beautiful spot for a picnic,” replied Eddie. “But first I want to show you something.” 

Eddie refused to give any more clues and Francesca tried not to let her mind wander too much.

_It’s fine. Ray’s wrong about him…_

Eventually Eddie pulled over outside a huge house in the middle of nowhere. The house had hoarding around it with prominent ‘Keep Out’ signs and a team of builders were working on the roof.

“What do you think?” asked Eddie. Francesca looked at puzzled. “What do you think of my house?” prompted Eddie.

“This is your house?” Francesca was amazed. 

Eddie nodded. “The place in town is convenient for work, but this is my home. Pity the roof collapsed. They’ve promised me I can move back in next month, though. Good thing I had insurance.”

Francesca stared in awe at the beautiful building. It had ornate palladian windows and an impressive wooden veranda. Even with all the scaffolding Francesca could see decorative, Renaissance style brickwork. There was a sweeping driveway with a huge garage to the side big enough for several cars.

“Wow,” was all Francesca could say.

Eddie smiled. “I wish I could show you the inside, but it’s unsafe until they’ve sorted out the structural damage.”

Francesca just stood there with her mouth open. She knew that Eddie had money, but she hadn’t realised quite how much.

Eddie laughed at her reaction. “People pay a lot of money for good photographs,” he said knowingly. “So, how do you feel about living out here?” asked Eddie.

Francesca looked at him. “Me? Living here? With you?” she asked.

“Of course with me!” replied Eddie rolling his eyes.

Francesca was uncharacteristically speechless. She hadn’t realised things were moving so fast with Eddie and yet here he was talking about them living together. 

_Am I ready for that? Ray’s gonna go crazy…_

Eddie let the idea hang and they went back to the car. He drove on a little further until the road opened out into an area with trees on one side and an incredible view over the valley. He pulled over and got out of the car, running around to the passenger side to hold the door open for Francesca.

“I have something to confess,” said Eddie as he opened the boot of his car. “I brought you here under false pretences.”

For a brief moment, Francesca felt the same wave of panic as she’d felt the day before in Eddie’s apartment.

Eddie laughed. “Don’t look so worried,” he grinned. “I’m not a psycho!” He pulled out a two large black cases and opened one of them to reveal his camera and spare lenses. “I have some work to do. I need to photograph this view for a client,” he explained. “He fell in love with the place on vacation and he wants a picture for a wall canvas. This guy is loaded, he’s offering me way over the going rate, but who am I to argue? I promise this won’t take long and then I’m all yours.”

Francesca giggled and lifted the picnic basket out of the car. “I’ll find a shady spot under the trees,” she said. She watched Eddie work as she laid out the picnic rug and began to unpack the food. He quickly set up a tripod and began taking photographs. Francesca couldn’t shake the image of the wonderful house from her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine living in a house like that one day and a smile danced at the corners of her lips. Then suddenly Ray’s words were ringing in her head.

_Guys like him don’t marry girls like you…_

Francesca closed her eyes. You’re wrong, Bro…and I’m going to prove it…

Francesca and Eddie enjoyed a lazy afternoon eating, drinking and talking. The sun was shining and Francesca hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

“Can I take your picture?” Eddie asked her as she lay back on the rug.

“Sure,” agreed Francesca. She loved having her photograph taken and couldn’t understand people who felt uneasy in front of a camera.

“Just stay right where you are,” Eddie ordered and he got to his feet, picked up his camera and loaded a new roll of film. “You really are beautiful,” he whispered as he started shooting. “You have a natural glow, your personality shines through your eyes. You should be a model, you know that?”

“Me?” giggled Francesca, coyly.

“Yes. You’re perfect,” insisted Eddie. “And don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Eddie continued to take photographs, instructing Francesca to adopt a variety of poses. “Oh yes, that’s good. Great,” he encouraged. “Now brush your hair over your shoulder, that’s it.” He used a whole roll of film and rummaged in his bag for replacement then he sat on the rug and reloaded his camera. “You…” he said, turning to kiss Francesca. “Are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever photographed.”

Francesca blushed and leaned into his kiss. “Really?” she whispered.

“Yes,” confirmed Eddie. “Would you do something for me?”

“Anything,” breathed Francesca.

Eddie smiled and began unbuttoning her blouse. It wasn’t easy as the material clung tightly to her body. “I want to take a few more shots,” he said.

Francesca pulled away and clutched her hand to her chest defensively. “What…what do you mean?” she asked. She hated it when a guy tried to undress her. It was one of the things her ex-husband used to insist on, but Francesca had always hated relinquishing control. 

_Does he want to photograph me naked?_

Eddie roughly shoved her hands out of the way and started to undo another button.

“Eddie!” she exclaimed. Her heart started beating faster and she grasped his wrist.

“I want to take more pictures of you,” said Eddie angrily. 

“But…but…” Francesca could feel a wave of panic rising again, just like yesterday and she fought hard to keep it down.

“Oh forget it,” snapped Eddie and jumped to his feet.

“Eddie, I…I…” stammered Francesca. She thought for a moment. She’d made him angry again and she hadn’t meant to at all. She didn’t want to risk pushing him away for a second time, he might not give her another chance.

“OK,” she said quietly. 

Eddie turned to see her undoing the rest of the buttons with shaky hands. He smiled and crouched down in front of her. “Good girl,” he said. “Now just relax. I’m not talking about anything dirty; I’m an artist not a pervert.”

Francesca took two deep breaths. She had no reason to feel nervous, she told herself.

_He just wants to take photographs… He said I’m beautiful…_

“I’m sorry about just now,” Eddie continued, his voice more gentle now. He brushed a stray hair from her face. “I was a little offended, that’s all.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Francesca replied.

“Apology accepted,” smiled Eddie. He sighed and gently ran his fingertips over her newly exposed abdomen. “You have the most delicate skin and with this light…” Eddie trailed off and slipped his hand into hers. “It’s OK, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

She nodded silently and Eddie kissed her. 

“These photos are just for us,” he explained. “I want to show you what I see.”

Francesca was about to slip her blouse off her shoulders when Eddie stopped her.

“No, you don’t have to take it off,” he explained. “You can be sensual without being naked. Here, let me.”

He told Francesca to lie back on the rug and he draped the open blouse across her body seductively. Then he stood up and admired his handiwork. “Now that is good,” he smiled. “Don’t move until I tell you to.”

Eddie started to take more photographs and Francesca began to relax a little. She really didn’t like being told what to do, but her initial uneasiness was soon replaced by a buzz of excitement. She’d never felt quite like this before. Eddie asked her to hitch up her already short skirt and she followed his instructions without question. He suggested she stood by one of the trees as the dappled light coming through the leaves created an interesting effect and she happily posed provocatively for him.

When another roll of film was full they sat on the rug together and Francesca threw her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear.

“For what?” he asked. “You haven’t seen the photos yet. They might all be out of focus.”

Francesca laughed. “I doubt that,” she said. “I meant thank you for making me feel like…like a woman.” For the first time in a long time everything felt right. She’d never felt aroused in quite this way before. Francesca kissed him hard and they fell back onto the rug together. All the nagging doubts she’d had were forgotten now and nothing was going to stop her this time. She pushed him down and straddled him, her open blouse blowing gently in the breeze. Eddie’s eyes lit up with anticipation. 

Francesca picked up Eddie’s camera. “Now let me take some of you,” she said, biting her lip flirtatiously.

“No!” yelled Eddie and snatched the camera from her hand. 

Francesca was taken aback by his outburst. She moved to climb off him, but Eddie quickly put the camera down and took her hands in his. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just that I don’t like anyone touching my camera.”

Francesca nodded. “Sorry,” she said, quietly.

_Benton would never treat me like this…_

“Now, where were we?” winked Eddie. His hands travelled up her arms to her face and he pulled her towards him for another kiss. Francesca was tense now, but she let him kiss her anyway. The kiss quickly intensified and Eddie ran his hands up inside her blouse. “I want you…” he breathed.

Francesca gasped. _Now? But I can’t…I need to talk to Benton first, just to be sure…_

Then they heard the sound of a car driving past up on the road and Francesca let out a sigh of relief. She looked into Eddie’s eyes. “We can’t, not here,” she said, earnestly.

Eddie let out a growl and pushed her off him. “For god’s sake,” he snapped. “Why are you playing games with me?”

“I’m not,” insisted Francesca. Her mind was racing. This was what she wanted, wasn’t it? It had been a long time since she’d been with a man and she longed to be close to Eddie, but something was holding her back.

Benton…

She closed her eyes tightly and listened to her own thoughts. _What are you doing, Francesca? This is what you want. Take it…_

She opened her eyes and looked at Eddie. “Back to your place?” she suggested with a seductive smile. 

Eddie smiled back. _Finally…_

“But it’s so far away,” he sighed. He wasn’t sure she could wait that long. “I know a great hotel not far from here. Five star.”

Francesca had never stayed in a five star hotel before. She would have to call Ma and tell her she wouldn’t be coming home. She would deal with Ray in the morning. Right now all she could think of was Eddie. This was definitely what she wanted, she was certain of that. She nodded and they both leapt up. Without saying a single word they quickly gathered up the rug, picnic basket and camera equipment up and threw them into the back of the car. Then they set off for the hotel.

xXxXxXx

“Where the hell is she?”

“Raymondo, do not blaspheme in this house!” exclaimed Mrs Vecchio.

“Sorry, Ma,” replied Ray. He looked at the clock in the hall. It was already past seven o’clock and no one had heard from Francesca all day. “Fraser will be here any minute, we have to go on this stakeout, or I’ll never hear the end of it from the Lieu.”

“I’m sure that nice Eddie is taking good care of her,” smiled Ma.

“Yeah, I bet he is,” retorted Ray sarcastically. He didn’t want to think about what kind of ‘care’ Eddie might be providing. 

“I’m going to bed early to read, I want to finish my book,” said Ma. “But I’ll hear her when she gets home. Don’t worry about your sister.” She kissed her son on both cheeks and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

A few minutes later Fraser arrived. Ray let him in and explained about Francesca.

“She’s with Eddie, I’m sure everything’s alright,” Fraser tried to reassure him.

Ray sighed. “I’m glad you and Ma have so much faith in Mr Wonderful,” retorted Ray. 

He paced around the living room in silence. Fraser anxiously looked at his watch. “Ray, Detective Huey was expecting us to relieve him five minutes ago,” he said.

“Jack can take a hike,” snapped Ray. “I’m not leaving here until I know Frannie’s home. You can go if you like.”

Fraser sat himself down on the sofa. “I’ll wait with you,” he said and Ray flashed a small smile of appreciation.

"I, um, I had a fight with Maria," admitted Ray.

"Oh dear."

“She and Tony took the kids to Tony’s parents’ place for a few days,” explained Ray. “She said my mood was affecting the kids. What a joke.”

“You have been rather tetchy these past few days,” Fraser pointed out.

Ray sneered at Fraser, but he had no comeback. "Ma nearly moved us all out once," he said. He glanced over at the ornate carriage clock on the mantelpiece and closed his eyes. "She told us kids we had to pack a bag with our favourite things and then she lined us all up just out there in the hallway. I don't know what Pa had done for things to get that far..." he trailed off.

He glanced up at Fraser. He didn't need to explain, Fraser knew what he was talking about.

"Where did you all go?" asked Fraser.

"Nowhere," replied Ray. "Pa came home and saw us all standing there and he begged Ma not to leave. So she didn't. Biggest mistake of her life. Well, second biggest after marrying him in the first place."

Ray glanced at the clock again and shook his head. "I'm going to go look for Francesca," he said. “She should have been back hours ago.”

Fraser stayed silent.

"You think I'm overreacting," said Ray with a sigh.

"Well, Ray, Francesca is an adult and you said she told you she would be out all day," said Fraser, gingerly. He didn't want to antagonise his friend, but he simply did not agree with Ray on this.

“Oh well excuse me for caring about my little sister,” retorted Ray. “You know, Benny, if you’d just helped me out like I asked this would all be over. I guarantee if you’d licked his boots, or sniffed around in his apartment you’d have found some dirt I could use.”

“You want me to lick his boots?”

Ray shook his head and got to his feet. He wasn’t in the mood for this discussion. “You coming?” he asked.

Fraser didn’t respond.

“Forget it. I'll go on my own,” snapped Ray and he leapt to his feet.

“Er, Ray,” began Fraser.

“What?” Ray's head jerked round and he glared at his friend.

“I don't believe that will be necessary,” Fraser explained. “Eddie's car just pulled up outside.”

Ray breathed a huge sigh of relief. He reached for the door handle, but in an instant Fraser was beside him. “May I suggest that you calm down before you speak to her?” he said.

Ray's eyes widened. “Calm down? I'll calm down when I...”

“Ssshhh...” Fraser cut him off. 

Ray heard the front door open and he fought every instinct he had to stop himself running out into the hall immediately to confront them.

“Ray...” Fraser said in a low, warning voice.

Ray took a deep breath and opened the door. “I just want to talk to him, Benny,” he said.

Ray stepped out into the hall just in time to see Eddie walk out of the front door. He was about to call out to him, when he noticed that Francesca had deliberately turned her back.

“Frannie? You OK?” he asked. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he waited for her answer.

“I’m fine, Ray,” replied Francesca without turning around. She busied herself rearranging a vase of flowers which had been on the hall table for a few days and were starting to wither.

Ray glanced at Fraser, but the Mountie’s face remained neutral. He wanted to shake Fraser by the shoulders. How could he not see it? Why wasn’t his best friend backing him up on this?

Ray crossed the hall to his sister and put his hand gently on her shoulder. He didn’t want to fight with her again, but something was wrong, he could tell. “Frannie?” he repeated. “Talk to me,” he urged. He spun her round to face him.

Frannie tried to hide her face, but it was no good. Ray gasped when he saw why. 

“Sonofabitch!” he exclaimed. 

Francesca was holding a blood stained tissue over a cut on her forehead. Finally she made eye contact with her brother. “Ray, it’s not what you think,” she said. 

Ray shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t understand why his sister was still trying to defend Eddie. He swallowed hard, trying to fight the anger that was threatening to erupt, but it had been bubbling near the surface for days and this was the last straw. His fists clenched tightly, but he couldn’t speak and his nostrils flared as his breathing became more rapid. With one final look of disgust at Francesca he turned and ran out of the front door.

“Ray, no!” screamed Francesca. She had seen the look in his eyes and it scared her. “Eddie didn’t do this!”

Ray wasn’t listening. He was already half way down the path and nothing was going to change his mind now.

Fraser bolted after him. “Ray, wait,” he called, but he got no response.

“Fraser, stop him!” Francesca shouted as she ran after them both. “Ray, please, listen to me!”

Ray had blocked their voices from his mind. He was focussed on one thing only now and as he quickened his pace he could see exactly what he wanted standing right in front of him.

Eddie had been about to get into his car when the commotion had made him turn round. Before he knew what was happening, Ray lunged at him, flooring him with a punch landed squarely on his jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

Fraser lurched at Ray from behind and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him back before he could throw another punch.

“Eddie!” screamed Francesca and reached for her boyfriend as he clambered to his feet. Eddie stepped towards Ray aggressively, but Francesca put herself in between the two men. “Stop it!” she yelled.

Ray tried to free himself from Fraser’s grasp, but the Mountie wasn’t about to let him go just yet.

“I think we should all calm down,” suggested Fraser.

“Calm down?” exclaimed Ray. “That bastard hit my sister and you want me to calm down?”

“I didn’t hit her, you moron!” yelled Eddie.

Ray rolled his eyes and threw his head back in disgust. “Oh, right, so she accidentally whacked her head getting into the Porsche, did she?” he sneered sarcastically.

“He’s not lying, Ray, it’s the truth,” insisted Francesca. “I tripped and fell. It was an accident. Are you going to accuse me of lying to you too?”

“You’ve done it before,” retorted Ray.

“When we were kids, maybe,” snapped Francesca. “I’m not a kid any more, Ray and the sooner you get that into your dumb head the better.”

Fraser noticed curtains twitching across the street. “Perhaps we should all go inside?” he suggested.

“He’s not setting foot in my house,” snarled Ray.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of spending one more minute with you,” replied Eddie. “You need help,” he added. Then he turned to Francesca. “Come with me?” he pleaded.

Francesca hesitated. She looked at Ray, who was still trying to shake off Fraser, and then back to Eddie. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I need to sort this out. I’ll call you.”

Eddie nodded sadly, kissed her tenderly and got into his car.

Francesca watched him drive off with tears in her eyes. When he was out of sight she turned to Ray who was just glaring at the sight of the Porsche heading into the distance. “I…I hate you,” she spat and slumped down onto the ground, sobbing into her hands. She didn’t mean it at all, but at that moment she could offer nothing else.

Ray hung his head and Fraser felt all the strength draining away from his friend. He finally released his grip on Ray’s arms and studied the pitiful sight of his friend standing in the street. The dim light from the street lights added a melancholy glow to the scene, creating shadows which seemed unnaturally long. “You alright?” he asked. It was a stupid question. Of course Ray wasn’t alright. Fraser desperately searched his head for something else to say, but nothing came.

Ray looked up at him and shrugged. With one final glance at Francesca he turned and walked slowly back to the house.

Fraser contemplated following him, but he thought perhaps Ray would want to be alone for a while and besides there were no words of comfort he could offer that he thought would do any good. Instead he went over to Francesca and crouched beside her. “Francesca,” he said, gently. “Perhaps I should take a look at that cut?”

Francesca lifted her eyes to meet his. She gingerly raised her hand to her forehead and winced. She brought her hand back down and saw blood on her fingertips and realised the wound probably did need attention. “It was an accident,” she said, her voice cracking with emotion. 

Fraser’s tongue darted out and moistened his lower lip. “I know,” he replied. He got to his feet and offered Francesca his hand which she gratefully took. She didn’t think she had the strength to stand on her own and she held his hand tightly as they walked back inside.

Fraser led her into the living room and made her sit on the sofa. Then he sat beside her and switched on the floor lamp in the corner so he could examine the wound. “It’s quite deep, but I don’t think it needs stitches,” he said peering closely at her forehead.

Francesca nodded silently. She could feel his breath on her skin, but for once it caused no reaction. She just felt numb. “Why, Fraser?” she asked. “Why would Ray assume…” she trailed off. 

“Ray is just trying to protect you,” replied Fraser, choosing his words carefully. “He doesn’t want to see you get hurt…again. Now follow my finger.” He raised his forefinger in front of her nose and slowly moved it first to the left and then to the right. He was relieved to see her reactions indicated no sign of concussion.

“I don’t need protecting from Eddie,” replied Francesca. “Eddie would never hurt me. I’m not the same girl I was when…” she trailed off again, but saw the flicker of recognition in Fraser’s eyes. “He told you,” she said quietly and Fraser nodded. “He told you about my sham of a marriage.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, Francesca, it’s none of my business,” replied Fraser, scratching at his eyebrow awkwardly.

“No, it’s OK,” said Francesca. “It was a long time ago, Benton. I’m over it. I just wish Ray could get over it too.”

“I think he blames himself,” said Fraser.

“Well it wasn’t his fault, it was mine,” replied Francesca. “I made a mistake and I dealt with it and I moved on. Just because he can’t let go of his own marriage ending, why has he got to try to ruin my life too?”

Fraser didn’t have an answer for her. “I’ll, um, I’ll just go and get your first aid kit,” he said, getting to his feet. “Bathroom cabinet?”

“Yes,” nodded Francesca and she watched him go.

xXxXx

“Nice right hook, son, but it needed more power. You should get back into training.”

“Go away, Pop.” The last thing Ray needed was a ghostly visitation from his Pa. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the blanket up over his head. He was in bed fully clothed, but he’d needed to be somewhere where he could feel safe. He remembered doing the very same thing years ago, pulling the blankets over his ears to block out the sound of the fighting going on downstairs and it had helped when he was a kid, so maybe it would help now?

“Hey, I’m on your side here,” replied Pa Vecchio. “No one else is.”

“I don’t want you on my side,” replied Ray throwing back the blankets and sitting up. “Now just leave me alone. Doesn’t purgatory have a pool hall for you to hang out in?” 

“You’re letting him win,” said Pa, sitting himself down on the foot of Ray’s bed. “You finally get the guts to give him what he deserved and now you’re in here crying about it like a baby. I guess I don’t expect anything else from you anymore.”

“I made a mistake, Pop,” replied Ray. “I should never have hit him.”

“Why not?” shrugged Pa.

“Why not?” repeated Ray, incredulously. “Because…because…oh what the hell is it to you anyway?” He sighed, wishing his ghostly visitor would disappear.

“So now I figure you’re just going to let him take your sister, are you?” asked Pa.

“Francesca is old enough to make her own decisions,” replied Ray, wiping the tears from his eyes. “And it would probably be safer if I just butt out of her life like she wants.”

“I liked the other guy,” stated Pa. He got up from the bed and crossed to the window. “They could have had two, or maybe three kids by now if you hadn’t interfered back then.”

“Are you…are you talking about that bastard she married?” asked Ray. His Pa had never met the man, but clearly he had been keeping a close eye on his family from beyond the grave for all these years. Ray shuddered at that thought. 

“OK, so the guy slapped her around,” shrugged Pa. “But she asked for it. I mean, a woman’s gotta learn when to stay out of her man’s business, right?”

Ray lurched as a wave of nausea welled inside him. “Get out!” he yelled. “You’re dead! Leave me alone!” He balled his hands into fists and rubbed furiously at his eyes as if he could literally wipe the image of his father from his eyeballs. When he opened his eyes, mercifully his father was gone.

xXxXxXx

Fraser could hear voices coming from Ray’s room as he reached the top of the stairs. Puzzled, he crossed to the door. Assuming Ray was listening to the radio, he raised his hand to knock, but then thought better of it. He still had no idea what to say to his friend. Ray’s sudden uncontrollable outburst of anger had shocked Fraser. He’d seen Ray hit people before, of course, and he himself had had cause to use his fists on many occasions, but all of that had been in the line of duty. When faced with a criminal intent on escape, or on causing you, or someone else harm, a police officer had no choice. This was different. Ray had, without warning, launched an attack on an unsuspecting man. He had ignored Francesca’s explanation, instead choosing to act impulsively on his own misinterpretation of the situation. Fraser had difficulty reconciling the events. He needed more time to think before he tried talking to Ray.

“Dumb Yank.”

Fraser spun round and glared at the ghost of his father. “Leave it, Dad.”

“They’re all alike, son,” continued Bob Fraser. “Too much testosterone. Must be something in the water.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I once broke up a fight between Paddy O’Connor and Duke Dixon,” began Bob. “Paddy wanted to marry Duke’s cousin and Duke was having none of it. Buck wanted to let it play out for a minute or two, but I could see Paddy was about to tip Duke over the edge, so I stepped in.”

“It must have been difficult for the man to control his emotions in such a situation.”

“I meant literally, son,” explained Bob. “They were fighting at the top of Old Bear Ravine. Must have been a hundred foot drop.”

“Ah. So what happened?”

“They both spent the night in a cell,” replied Bob. “And in the morning Gracie Dixon showed up and called off the wedding.”

“So Duke won?”

“Not really. The night before, Gracie had gone to tell Paddy’s brother, Albie, about what happened and, well, let’s just say Albie had been a great comfort to her.” Bob cleared his throat.

“Oh,” replied Fraser as he realised what his father was getting at. “I see. Well, thank you for that useful insight,” he added, although he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to learn from the story.

“What I’m trying to say is that violence is never the answer,” said Bob.

“I know that, Dad and so does Ray.”

Fraser turned back to Ray’s bedroom door and again contemplated knocking. “The thing is, Dad, I don’t know…” he began, but when he turned back his father had disappeared.

Fraser sighed and walked towards the bathroom thinking about his father’s story. He found the first aid kit in the cabinet and carried it back down the stairs, pausing momentarily at Ray’s door as he was sure he heard Ray’s voice shouting. _Must be listening to a play…_

xXxXx

A few minutes later Fraser had a selection of first aid supplies laid out on the coffee table. He was relieved to see that the bleeding had slowed almost to a stop now. Francesca winced as he gently cleaned the wound.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s OK, Benton,” replied Francesca. She watched with a puzzled look as Fraser produced a small glass jar from the pouch on his belt and unscrewed the lid to reveal a green gloopy substance. “What is that?” she asked.

“I made it from the pulp of a…er…well it’s mixed with the secretions from a…er…” Fraser trailed off, unsure as to Francesca’s reaction what might be if she knew the ingredients. “Well that’s not important. What is important is that it will prevent infection and aid healing.”

“Thanks for doing this,” she said with a smile. “I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” he assured her as he blotted the wound with a piece of gauze.

“I fell and hit my head on the nightstand,” she said. She waited for Fraser’s reaction, but he was too busy with tweezers and skin closures. “We were in a hotel room,” she added.

“I see,” replied Fraser. The tip of his tongue was just visible as he concentrated on closing the edges of the cut together as neatly as possible. Then he suddenly realised what she’d said and stopped working. “Oh…I see.”

“Nothing happened,” she explained. “I mean, I wanted it to, but I tripped over my shoes and fell. Sorta ruined the moment. Eddie was going to take me to the hospital, but I just wanted to come home.”

Fraser nodded slowly. He desperately tried not to picture the scene, Eddie and Francesca tearing each other’s clothes off in a desperate rush to get into bed before Francesca’s accident put paid to their planned activities.

Francesca smiled coyly and grabbed his forearm. “Please don’t be jealous,” she said.

“Well, I…I…” stammered Fraser.

“I’m happy with Eddie,” continued Francesca. “Really happy and I hope you can be happy for me too.”

“I am happy for you,” Fraser assured her.

“I know your heart is broken right now,” said Francesca.

“Well, I…I wouldn’t exactly say…”

“But time heals, Benton,” Francesca smiled at him. “And there’ll always be a special place in my heart for you.”

“That’s…that’s very kind of you to say so, Francesca, but…”

Francesca moved her face closer to his and parted her lips. Fraser froze to the spot, terrified even to blink. They stayed motionless for a few seconds before Fraser broke the silence.

“Francesca, I need my arm back,” he said, nodding to where her hand was still gripping him tightly.

“Oh, right, sorry,” she blushed.

Fraser went back to tending to her wound. He covered it with a light dressing and taped the edges. “There, all done,” he said.

“Thank you,” half whispered Francesca. “Do you ever think about it?” she asked.

“About what?” asked Fraser, running a finger around the tight collar of his tunic; he suddenly felt as if it was constricting his neck more than usual.

“About us,” explained Francesca. “I do. I mean I often wonder what might have happened if Ray hadn’t split us up.”

“Split us up?” repeated Fraser. “I’m, um, I’m not sure that we were ever…”

“I’m not going to let him do it again,” continued Francesca. “I won’t let him come between me and Eddie the way he came between you and me.”

“Well, I…”

“I really appreciate your support,” smiled Francesca as Fraser started clearing away the first aid kit. “It means the world to me.”

“You know, Francesca, Ray is my friend,” began Fraser. “I don’t want to take sides, I don’t want to see either of you getting hurt.”

Francesca’s smile grew wider and before Fraser could react she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Just then the door opened and Francesca backed away hurriedly. 

Fraser spun round assuming he would see Ray, but it was Mrs Vecchio. She was wearing a long nightgown and a fluffy blue robe with matching slippers.

“Francesca!” exclaimed Mrs Vecchio. “Mia bella bambino! What happened?”

“I’m fine, Ma,” Francesca assured her mother. “I had a silly accident, that’s all.”

Ma looked to Fraser for confirmation, concern etched on her face.

“She’s fine, just a small wound,” Fraser responded.

“Where’s Raymondo?” asked Ma.

“Oh, er, he went to bed,” replied Fraser, unable to lie. “He was feeling a little…unwell.”

“Oh no,” replied Ma. “I should go and see if he’s alright.”

“No!” exclaimed Fraser and Francesca in unison.

Ma was immediately suspicious. “I thought you and Raymondo had to go to work tonight,” she said to Fraser.

“Ah, yes,” agreed Fraser. He glanced at his watch and balked when he saw the time. They were over an hour late already. He didn’t really want to go before talking to Ray, but he couldn’t leave Detective Huey waiting any longer. He would have to make excuses for Ray. “If you’ll excuse me, I should be going,” he said. He turned to Francesca. “Tell Ray I’ll see him tomorrow at the precinct,” he said.

Francesca shrugged. “You might have to tell him yourself,” she replied, dryly. Right now she had no intention of talking to her brother ever again.

Fraser nodded. He couldn’t blame Francesca for being angry with Ray. He really hoped the siblings could talk about it all tomorrow, but there was a lot of bad feeling between them now and he had no idea if they would even be capable of being civil with each other. With a nod to Mrs Vecchio and a last, lingering glance at Francesca, Fraser left the house.

When Fraser had gone Ma sat herself down next to her youngest daughter and folded her arms. “Now,” she said. “Raymondo is not really sick is he.”

Francesca’s breath hitched and she brushed her hair behind her ears as she tried to avoid eye contact with her mother.

“Tell me what really happened, caro,” urged Ma.

Francesca sighed. She had never been able to hide anything from her mother. She took a deep breath and told her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning, Ray.”

Ray's head snapped round at the sound of Fraser's voice. He was sitting at Elaine's desk in the squad room and he quickly flicked off the computer screen as his friend strode over to him.

“Hey, Benny,” Ray waved. “You're here early. Dragon Lady send you out to pick up her breakfast?”

“No, Ray,” replied Fraser. “I am not due at the Consulate for another hour. I thought I'd drop by and see if you needed me for anything this afternoon. My shift ends at three.”

“Unless I get a breakthrough on the Linzi case, then no,” sighed Ray. “Do you wanna watch the game this evening? I'll shout for pizza.”

It had been three days since Ray had hit Eddie. Francesca and Ray had talked everything through the next morning over breakfast and an uneasy truce had been called. Francesca had not seen Eddie, deciding it was best to let the dust settle for a while before they went on another date, but they'd been speaking on the phone several times a day. Francesca had tried to keep the phone calls from Ray, but he knew about every single one thanks to Ma, who hated secrets in her house. Maria, Tony and the children had returned and life in the Vecchio house had, on the surface at least, returned to normal.

“I'd like that, Ray,” replied Fraser with a smile. Ray had been spending as little time as possible at home over the last three days and Fraser was happy to accommodate him again this evening. “Do you require any assistance?” Fraser asked, nodding towards the blank computer screen.

“What?” asked Ray, innocently. “Oh, this. Er, no, I was done. I was just, um...” he trailed off. It was no use trying to lie to Fraser, Ray had realised that a long time ago. He didn't have to spontaneously confess to everything either, though...

Fraser reached forward and pressed the power button on the computer monitor. “I think you switched it off in error,” he said.

Ray quickly hit the 'Escape’ key on the keyboard and the screen blinked before displaying the Chicago PD logo. “You know me and computers, Benny,” he said.

“Were you searching the parking offences database?” asked Fraser, pulling up a spare chair and sitting next to Ray.

“Oh, yeah,” nodded Ray. Of course he hadn't been quick enough for Fraser. “Y'know, er, the Lieu always says a parking ticket bust is still a bust.”

“I've never heard him say that before, Ray.”

Ray shrugged. “Sure, says it all the time.”

“You were searching to see if Eddie has any outstanding parking tickets, weren't you.”

Ray grinned. “I'm a cop,” he replied, as if that was a good enough explanation. “I have good reason to believe the guy's a jerk and in my professional experience, jerks never pay their parking fines.”

Fraser nodded. “So you are acting in a professional capacity.”

“Yeah, Benny,” agreed Ray. “Just doing my duty.”

“I see.”

“OK,” said Ray, pressing a few keys on the keyboard and opening up the database. “There's a car parked on the corner opposite the station. Blue sedan. You must've seen it on the way in. What's the plate?”

Fraser closed his eyes. “Romeo, Charlie, Whisky, one, three, nine,” he recited.

“R...C...W...one...three...nine,” repeated Ray as he punched in the numbers with one finger. “And...Enter. There, see? Three outstanding tickets. I'll call down to the front desk and get someone out there to bust his ass.”

“Lieutenant Welsh will be pleased,” noted Fraser.

“Give me another plate,” said Ray, resetting the screen. “Any plate. C'mon, Benny, I know you memorise these things.”

“Alright,” agreed Fraser. His tongue quickly darted out and moistened his lower lip. “Lima, Charlie, Victor, seven, zero, five.”

“L…C…V…seven...” Ray began to enter the number. “Wait a minute, that's MY car!” he exclaimed, his voice jumping up a full octave at the realisation.

Fraser nodded. He leaned across Ray and typed in the last two digits. “Oh dear,” he said, glancing from the screen to Ray and back again. “It appears that you also have outstanding violations, Ray.”

Ray scowled at him. “Do you get extra Mountie points for snitching on your friends, Fraser?” 

“It says here you parked in a handicapped zone,” said Fraser reading from the screen.

“Muscle spasm,” replied Ray by way of explanation. “In my shoulder. Remember I took that bullet for you?”

“I’m not sure that’s a valid…” began Fraser, but then he was distracted by the next item on the list. “You also parked within twenty feet of a sign posted crosswalk,” continued Fraser.

“Don’t you remember, Benny?” asked Ray, rolling his eyes. “You made me stop so you could get out and help an old lady across the road.”

“And you parked in front of a fire hydrant while you went into the grocery store,” continued Fraser, ignoring Ray’s attempt to shift the blame.

“Gimme a break, Fraser! Ma had been pestering me all day to pick up pork for a pot roast,” replied Ray indignantly, leaping out of his chair.

Fraser said nothing.

Ray glared at him. “I was gonna pay them,” he insisted. 

“The Lieutenant will be glad to hear that, Ray,” replied Fraser, trying desperately to keep a straight face. “So, what about Eddie?” he asked, deciding he'd made his friend squirm enough for one morning.

“Huh?” Ray turned round with a questioning look on his face.

“Parking tickets, Ray,” Fraser prompted. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ray walked back over and sat down. “I don't know? You walked in before I could check.” He pulled his black, leather notebook from his pocket and flipped it open at the page where he'd written down the registration number of his sister's boyfriend's shiny red Porsche and typed the digits into the computer. “There,” he said as he hit the ‘Enter’ key. “Oh.” Ray couldn't hide his disappointment as the screen showed a clean record.

Fraser slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip as he studied his friend’s face. He was concerned that Ray had developed such an unhealthy obsession with proving Eddie had some kind of shady past.

Ray saw him looking and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his forehead. “I’m telling you, Benny, there’s something about that guy. No one is that perfect…apart from you maybe,” he added with half a grin.

“I’m not perfect at all, Ray,” replied Fraser.

Ray nodded. “True,” he said.

Fraser looked offended.

“You’re incapable of talking to women,” Ray explained, trying hard to keep a straight face. “You’re the most irritating man in the world and you have a thing for the Dragon Lady.”

Fraser began to cough and splutter.

Ray grinned as he watched his friend suffer. “Need a glass of water there, Benny” he asked.

“No…I…I…” stuttered Fraser.

Ray had started to notice a few odd looks and awkward moments between Fraser and his superior officer recently. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what was going on – if, indeed, anything at all was going on – but he’d taken a gamble with his joke and it seemed to have paid off. 

“Relax,” he said with a wink. “Your dirty little secret’s safe with me.”

“Dirty? I can assure you…” began Fraser, running his forefinger around the collar of his tunic, but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

Ray chuckled. This subject definitely needed further exploration, he decided. Suddenly his smile turned to a frown as he noticed something on the computer screen. “Wait a second,” he said and tapped a couple of keys on the keyboard. “It’s a rental car.”

“Eddie’s car?” queried Fraser, relieved at the sudden change of subject.

“No, the Batmobile,” retorted Ray, rolling his eyes. “Look, it’s registered to a rental company on the other side of town. He told Frannie he owned that fancy Porsche,” he continued. “If he’s lying about his car, what else is he lying about, Benny? What if Eddie Bartolo isn’t even his real name? What if he’s hiding a rap sheet as long as one of your Inuit stories?”

“Ray, you’re jumping to conclusions,” Fraser pointed out. “Perhaps he simply wants to impress Francesca with his choice of automobile? Perhaps he owns an identical one and it’s currently being repaired? There are a number of perfectly reasonable explanations. Whilst I cannot condone his decision to mislead Francesca, I don’t believe his actions constitute an offence under the Illinois Criminal Code.”

Ray sighed. He knew Fraser was right. A little white lie about his car was not enough evidence to suggest that Eddie was a master criminal, but Ray was desperate to find something to prove to Francesca that this guy was no good for her before she got herself in too deep.

“He sent her flowers again this morning,” said Ray, quietly.

“Also not a criminal offence,” noted Fraser.

“You didn’t read the card,” replied Ray, dryly. “He wrote some kind of slushy poem. Um…” Ray closed his eyes and tried to recall the verse. “I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest. I mean, seriously, what kind of sap writes mush like that?”

“Shakespeare,” replied Fraser instantly.

“Huh?”

“It’s a quote from Much Ado About Nothing. Act Four, Scene One, if I’m not mistaken,” explained Fraser, scratching at his eyebrow with his thumb.

“Oh.”

“You know, Ray,” continued Fraser. “I may be inexperienced in matters of the heart, but it seems that Eddie is very taken with Francesca and is merely attempting to woo her.”

Ray snorted. “Woo her? What is she, an owl?”

Fraser frowned.

“You just wait, Benny,” continued Ray. “I’m right about this jerk and when I prove it you’ll have to eat your hat.”

“That would be wilful destruction of the uniform, Ray,” replied Fraser, seriously.

Ray rolled his eyes, jerking his had backwards as he did so. “Don’t tell me, the Dragon Lady would banish you to the middle of Freezerland.”

“If I thought that would be my punishment,” sighed Fraser, “I’d eat my hat immediately.”

xXxXxXx

“I've missed you so much!” Eddie couldn't hide his joy at seeing Francesca when he opened his apartment door. “This has been the longest three days of my life.” 

“Mine too,” agreed Francesca and she flung her arms around him.

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” he asked, closing the door behind her. “I'd have put some champagne on ice.”

“Champagne?” gasped Francesca. “What are we celebrating?”

Eddie smiled. “Just the fact that you're here,” he replied, kissing her tenderly. “I take it you fixed things with that thug of a brother of yours?”

“He's not a thug,” replied Francesca with a sigh. “And yes, everything's fine with Ray now.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes and regarded her for a moment. “He doesn't know you're here, does he,” he said.

Francesca shook her head. “It's just better this way,” she said. “Besides, I don't need his permission to see you.”

“So why did you stay away for three days?” asked Eddie.

“It's...it's complicated,” replied Francesca dismissively.

“OK, I get it,” shrugged Eddie. “You don't want to talk about it. Well, I can think of something much better to do than talking anyway.” He pulled her close and kissed her again, this time with more passion. “Something we started the other night in that beautiful hotel.”

Francesca relaxed into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'd like that,” she whispered.

Eddie broke away and peeled her arms from his neck, taking her hands in his. “My bedroom isn't quite as luxurious as the hotel room, but then my nightstand isn't made of marble so I think you'll be safe,” he said with a wink.

Francesca nodded. “Sorry about that,” she said, bringing her fingertips gently to the cut on her head which was healing nicely.

“It seems like everything is against us,” noted Eddie and Francesca nodded. Eddie kissed her again. 

This time it was Francesca who pulled away. “What's that smell?” she asked, curling up her nose in disgust.

It took Eddie a second to realise what she was talking about. “Oh my god!” he exclaimed. “I was cooking...” and he ran off towards his kitchen.

Francesca followed him. “What is it?” she asked. Then she peered into the saucepan, most of the contents of which had boiled over and burnt into a black, crispy mess on the hob. “Or...what was it?” she corrected herself.

Eddie hung his head. “I was experimenting with one of my grandmother's recipes,” he explained. “I wanted to impress you with a home cooked meal one day.”

Francesca smiled. “That was a lovely thought,” she began. “There's something very sexy about a guy who's good in the kitchen,” she added with a flirtatious glint in her eye. She stepped forward and was about to wrap her arms around Eddie's waist from behind, when he suddenly picked up the burnt pan and hurled it into the sink. The remainder of the contents splashed all over the work surface.

Francesca gasped and jumped out of the way to avoid getting splashed. For a moment she was stunned into silence. “Eddie...” she said eventually.

Eddie let out a slow breath. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn't mean to do that.”

Francesca nodded and picked up a cloth. She ran it under the tap and started to clear up the mess as Eddie watched. “We'll go to a restaurant,” she said with a smile.

“No!” snapped Eddie. “Not tonight. I want you all to myself tonight.”

Eddie helped Francesca to clean the kitchen and then they ordered take-out. Francesca was glad to see that Eddie seemed to get over his outburst quickly and was soon back to the Eddie she had fallen in love with. They both giggled as he fed her noodles and then she returned the favour, although she was less skilled with chopsticks and some fell onto his shirt. For a brief moment she thought he might react badly, but all he did was laugh. 

After they'd finished eating, Eddie carried the empty cartons out and Francesca made herself comfortable on the couch. She looked around the room, admiring the framed photographs that adorned the walls. She saw Eddie walking back into the room out of the corner of here eye. “Are these all your work?” she asked. “You have a very keen eye for...” but she trailed off when she saw him.

Eddie had taken off his t-shirt and was standing in just his jeans.

_Expensive jeans…_ noted Francesca. 

She stared at him open mouthed. He'd got as far as taking his shirt off the other night at the hotel, but Francesca hadn't really had chance to take much notice before she'd tripped and hit her head. Now she could take her time. His smooth chest and sculpted abs were accentuated by the dim light from the candles Eddie had lit before dinner.

“I thought I should get it straight in the laundry,” explained Eddie. “That shirt cost over a hundred bucks, I hope it doesn't stain.”

_A hundred dollars for one shirt? Even Ray doesn't spend that much on those awful Armani ones that look like Nonna's old curtains…_

A smile spread across Eddie's face. “Something wrong?” he asked with a wink.

Eddie worked out every day and was well aware of how good his body looked. He was happy to stand there and let Francesca admire it for a while.

Francesca shook her head. “No,” she half whispered.

_I wonder if Benton looks that good with his shirt off? When he’s not covered in bruises, anyway..._

“You know if our places were reversed and I was sat there staring at your body you'd probably slap me,” he said, striding confidently across the room towards her. 

“No I wouldn't,” she replied. She meant it, too. Francesca wasn't short on confidence herself. She'd spent the best part of two years trying desperately to get Fraser to look at her body.

“So you're not into all that feminist crap about objectifying women?” he continued. “I don't see anything wrong with admiring the human form.”

“As long as you don't just love me for my body,” replied Francesca, rising from the couch as he approached.

“Not at all,” smiled Eddie. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I love you for you.”

_He loves me..._

Francesca placed both hands on his chest, she couldn't help herself. This time they were definitely going to make it into bed, she was determined that nothing was going to stop them. She was glad she'd decided to wear the basque tonight. 

_Benton missed his chance when I wore it the first time..._

Then to Francesca's disappointment Eddie stopped kissing her. “That reminds me,” he said. “I developed the photographs.”

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to his spare bedroom which he'd turned into a darkroom.

Francesca followed him in. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the eerie red light, but then she became aware of a row of photographs hanging from a string along the back wall. “Oh,” she gasped. She hadn't realised quite how many provocative poses Eddie had photographed her in.

“Do you like them?” asked Eddie, taking one down and handing it to her. “This is beautiful. I'm thinking of sending it to a few agencies.”

“But you said these were just for us?” replied Francesca.

“I know,” agreed Eddie. “But you're even more photogenic than I realised.”

“I am?” said Francesca, standing a little taller with pride. “Well, if you really think so.”

“I do,” replied Eddie. He took down a few more photos and carried them out of the darkroom. 

Francesca followed as he walked into his bedroom. It wasn't quite how she'd hoped they would end up there - she'd imagined him carrying her in like a romantic hero from one of her favourite novels - but at least they were here now.

Eddie placed the photographs on his bed and spread them out. ”Look at this one,” he said, adoringly. “We need to build you a portfolio.”

“A portfolio? Really?” Francesca couldn't quite believe it. She'd always been confident in her looks, but could she really be a model?

Eddie scowled. “Will you stop questioning me?” he snapped. Then his expression softened. “I mean it, Francesca. I really think you have something,” he said.

Francesca swelled with pride. She glanced at the photos and then back at Eddie. Her heart was beating faster and when she placed the palm of her hand on Eddie's chest again she could feel his was doing the same. 

Without saying a word, Eddie began to undress her, peppering her with kisses as he did so. He gasped at her as he started to reveal the basque. 

Francesca closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying desperately not to let her anxiety show again. There was no way she was going to let her ex spoil this moment for her...but it was no use and she batted Eddie’s hands away.

“What the hell is it this time?” snapped Eddie, turning his back on her. “I don't understand you. You come here...wearing that...” he turned and waved his hand towards her half naked body. “And then you push me away again.”

“Eddie…” Francesca sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. She didn’t really want to have to tell him about her ex-husband yet, but she hadn’t realised until now just how deeply she’d been affected by what had happened with him. She’d thought she was over it, but apparently she wasn’t quite over it after all. “I need to tell you something,” she said.

Eddie hesitated for a moment before silently joining her on the bed. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding with sexual frustration. He contemplated walking out to get a beer, but he decided against it.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” began Francesca. She wished she could have said something less clichéd, but it had just come out. She glanced at Eddie.

_Poor guy looks terrified…_

“Don’t worry, I’m not one of those haemophiliacs, or anything,” she said.

Eddie looked more puzzled than terrified now.

“I mean, I don’t have a…y’know…down there. I promise you I’m all woman,” Francesca tried to reassure him. “And I have womanly needs,” she continued, brushing her hair behind her ears with her hands as she spoke.

Eddie couldn’t help a small smile as he realised she had meant to say ‘hermaphrodite’, not ‘haemophiliac’, but he couldn’t be bothered to point out her mistake. Francesca’s habit of mis-speaking was one of her most endearing qualities.

“And I really want you to…to satisfy my…my needs,” continued Francesca. She gulped as her mind wandered for a brief moment. “But there’s something I haven’t told you, Eddie. I…I was married once.”

Francesca felt a strange sense of relief now she’d actually said it out loud.

Eddie said nothing.

“I was very young and it didn’t last long,” Francesca explained. “The marriage ended badly. Well, it started badly, actually. He…he was…abusive. He hit me.”

“Francesca, I would never hit you!” exclaimed Eddie.

“I know,” replied Francesca quickly. “I know that, but there are other things…and sometimes something happens that reminds me and…” she trailed off.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Eddie said eventually. “And I guess this is why your brother is so protective of you.”

Francesca nodded sadly. “Ray thinks I’m going to get into another bad relationship, but I’m not that dumb!” she explained.

“Ray doesn’t respect you,” snapped Eddie.

“He does,” insisted Francesca, “but I suppose because of Pa…” She let the unfinished sentence hang there, unsure if she should tell Eddie all her family secrets just yet.

Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Your father was violent too?” he asked and Francesca nodded.

Eddie let out a slow breath. “Um…I’m not sure what to say,” he said, honestly. Now Ray’s behaviour started to make sense, although Eddie didn’t think it was really an excuse for punching him in the face. In fact, in the circumstances, that particular course of action made even less sense now.

“It’s OK,” smiled Francesca. “You don’t have to say anything. Just hold me.”

xXxXxXx

_Six thousand nine hundred and three…six thousand nine hundred and four…_

Counting the seconds as they passed was, Fraser had discovered, the best way to keep one's mind focused while on sentry duty.

_Six thousand nine hundred and twelve, six thousand nine hundred and thirteen…_

Fraser became aware of a car pulling up outside the Consulate. The barely audible sound of the timing belt slipping coupled with the noise that the front suspension made as it settled back into position confirmed Fraser's initial assumptions as to the owner of the vehicle. Fraser had already made a mental note to suggest some routine vehicle maintenance to Ray...but it could wait until his friend was in a better mood.

“Benny!”

Ray strode along the pavement, glancing at his reflection in a window and adjusting his collar.

Fraser, of course, did not move a muscle.

“I've been thinking about the flowers,” continued Ray. He was used to talking to a Fraser-statue. “Why does a guy send a girl flowers? I don't buy the romantic angle, here. The only reason I ever bought Angie flowers was to sweeten her up when I wanted to go out with the guys, or after we’d had a fight. Boy, Fraser, Angie and me had some huge arguments. Especially towards the end...” Ray trailed off as he collected his thoughts. “Eddie and Frannie haven't been arguing as far as I know, so what's his game? Flowers, romantic Shakespeare crap...d'ya think he's working up to telling her something she's not gonna like? Like...like maybe that he's married?”

The clock on the tower struck three and, as if he'd been awoken by a magic spell, Fraser stepped forward and turned his head towards Ray. “You've found a marriage licence?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side questioningly.

“Um…no,” replied Ray, looking down at his feet.

“I see.”

“Don't say it like that, Fraser!” exclaimed Ray. “Don't go all 'I see' on me.”

“I'm terribly sorry, Ray,” answered Fraser, tugging at his ear lobe. “But, if you don't mind me asking, did you really come over here to speculate about Eddie? We have been over this several times lately and...”

“Oh, hell, no!” exclaimed Ray, slapping his hand against his forehead. “I almost forgot! Elaine took a call, anonymous tip-off. Our two suspects in the Linzi case are hiding out in an old fishing yard down by the lake. Come on, let's go.”


	6. Chapter 6

”He's got a big house in the country somewhere.” Ray raced through the busy streets of Chicago as fast as he could, but his mind was still on Francesca. “Maria told me.”

“Our suspect?” 

“No, Benny!” exclaimed Ray. “Eddie!”

“Oh.” Fraser braced himself with his fingertips on the dashboard as Ray slid the car around another corner.

“Unless that's another blatant lie, like the Porsche...” pondered Ray.

Fraser glanced at his friend. He wished Ray would focus on the potentially dangerous situation they were heading into. “This is the address,” he said, nodding across to the row of dilapidated buildings.

Ray screeched the Riviera to a halt and looked around the yard. The place hadn't been used by fishermen for years, but there was still evidence of more recent activity. Ray knew this was a popular place for the homeless to bed down for the night, so it was a good place for two murder suspects to lie low.

Fraser pulled out his spyglass and directed it out of the side window, balancing it on his fingers. He looked past the buildings to the dockside. “There,” he announced. “Two men loading a small fishing boat. I can't be certain from this distance, but judging by the taller man's gait and the shorter man's reluctance to use his left arm for heavy lifting I'm fairly sure they are the malfeasants we're looking for.”

“Oh, you mean you can't see their fingerprints from here?” asked Ray, rolling his eyes.

Fraser snapped his spyglass shut and frowned. “That's just silly, Ray,” he said. He turned to the back seat where Diefenbaker had somehow managed to doze his way through the entire journey. ”Are you coming?” Fraser asked his wolf. “If you're not too tired,” he added with sneer.

Dief yapped.

“Well you shouldn't have stayed up late watching that ridiculous movie with Mr Mustafi,” retorted Fraser. “The ending was very predictable.”

“Benny!” snapped Ray, impatiently. “Bad guys?”

“Oh, yes,” Fraser said, grabbing his hat from the dashboard. “I'm terribly sorry, Ray.”

They got out of the car with Dief and Ray checked his gun. “Wish you had one of these, Fraser,” said Ray.

“You know I can't carry a weapon in your country,” replied Fraser as they started walking towards the buildings.

Ray rolled his eyes and tucked his gun into the waistband of his trousers. He was beginning to think Fraser didn't want to carry a weapon. 

“Dief, stay in the shadows,” Fraser instructed and Dief barked a reply. Then with a nod from Ray, they ran across the open yard and hid behind a pile of broken pallets. 

The two men lifted a heavy trunk onto the fishing boat.

“Do you think that's the money?” asked Ray.

“Possibly,” agreed Fraser. 

Ray nodded and looked seriously at Fraser. “How does this work again?” he asked as his heart began to beat faster.

“I believe our usual plan in these circumstances is that you take the big one and I take the bigger one,” replied Fraser.

“Thought so,” replied Ray with a sigh. Then without another word, Ray and Fraser ran out from their hiding place towards the men.

“Police! Freeze!” yelled Ray. 

The two men were startled and dropped the trunk. The shorter man yelped as it landed on his foot. Ray ran at him, but he quickly took off with Ray in pursuit.

It was enough of a distraction for Fraser to grab the taller man by his shoulder and swing a punch to his jaw. The man fought back, shaking himself free of Fraser's grasp and catching the Mountie in the stomach with his fist. Fraser staggered back a single step with the impact but quickly regained his balance and returned a gut punch. The man doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him and in a split second Fraser had kicked his feet from under him. The man landed face first on the ground and Fraser pulled his arms behind his back to restrain him as Dief ran over and snarled in the stunned man's face.

Fraser heard a single gunshot ring out and glanced over to see the other man knock Ray's weapon from his hand with a high kick. Ray ducked to avoid a boot to the head and the man took the opportunity to elbow him in the side. Ray almost tumbled over, but was able to grab a rusty railing to keep himself upright. He swung his arm back, scrunching his hand into a fist and...froze.

“Hit him, son!”

Ray swallowed hard and closed his eyes. _I can’t...I'm not like you, Pa..._

The man took a split second to realise the punch he had been expecting hadn't come. Without stopping to question why he threw a punch at Ray instead, landing it squarely in the centre of his face. Ray stumbled backwards and landed on his backside, blood pouring from his nose.

“Ray!” yelled Fraser. Dief barked and Fraser, satisfied that Dief had their prisoner under control, turned to see the other man scramble for Ray’s gun and aim it at its owner’s head. Fraser ran at him, shoulder first, and knocked him clear of Ray. The man was disorientated enough for Fraser to grab him by the arm and twist it round behind his back, pushing him face first against the side of one of the buildings.

Fraser glanced back at Ray who, to his relief, was now on his feet. The front of his coat was stained with blood. “Ray….Ray!” he called, but Ray didn’t reply. Instead he stood and surveyed the scene in stunned silence.

“Ray!” Fraser shouted again. “I have no arrest authority,” he reminded his friend with some urgency as his prisoner started to struggle.

This time Ray heard him. “Oh, right,” he said and walked over to where Dief was still snarling at his prisoner. “OK, bozo,” he said. “You and your pal here are under arrest for the murder of Adrian Linzi.”

Ray reached for his handcuffs, but then suddenly became aware of the throbbing pain in his face. He gingerly wiped his nose with the back of his hand and reeled at the amount of blood.

“Pinch the fleshy part of your nose to stop the bleeding, Ray,” Fraser suggested.

“The fleshy part of my nose hurts like hell, Fraser,” replied Ray.

“Oh dear.”

XxXxXx

“For once, as much as it pains me to say it, Vecchio, you and the Mountie have done well on this one.”

“Thanks, Louise.” Ray tried to smile at Assistant States Attorney St Laurent as they stood in the corridor at the station, but the pain made him wince.

Louise closed the file on the Linzi murder and turned to leave.

“See you on Saturday?” Ray called after her hopefully.

Louise turned back and scowled at him. “In your dreams, Vecchio,” she retorted, making sure her voice was loud enough for everyone else in the corridor to hear. Then she leaned in closer to Ray and lowered her voice. “Pick me up at seven,” she said with a wink.

This time Ray smiled broadly, ignoring the pain. His relationship with Louise St Laurent was developing slowly and he wasn’t sure if it was going to go anywhere, but they were both having fun finding out.

“You should get some ice on that nose,” added Louise as she walked away.

Ray sighed. The bleeding had stopped quickly enough, but the throbbing pain was still there. He headed to the lunch room, stopping momentarily to look at his reflection in a window. “Great,” he muttered to himself when he saw the extent of the bruising and swelling. “Last thing I need is for this nose to get any bigger.”

Elaine was in the lunch room pouring herself a coffee. She looked up and smiled sympathetically when Ray walked in. “You should get some ice on that nose,” she said.

Ray flung his arms in the air in despair. “Alright! Alright!” he exclaimed. “Has everyone around here been taking nagging lessons from Ma?”

Elaine walked to the fridge and opened the ice box. “Just trying to help,” she said as she grabbed a clean tea towel from the drawer and emptied a tray of ice cubes into it. 

“I know, sorry,” replied Ray with an apologetic smile. Elaine handed him the tightly wrapped parcel of ice. “Thanks,” he added.

Ray placed the ice on his nose, shuddering as the cold sensation mixed with the existing pain. 

“Where’s Fraser?” he asked. He hadn’t seen his friend since their two new prisoners had been hauled down to the holding cells to await transport to jail.

“I think he’s in Lieutenant Welsh’s office,” replied Elaine. She sat at an empty table and began flicking through a magazine as she sipped her coffee.

“Oh,” replied Ray, wondering what the Lieutenant was talking to Fraser about. Probably just checking some facts about the case, he thought. “Thanks for the ice, Elaine,” he added.

Elaine nodded an acknowledgement and Ray left the lunch room. As he walked into the squad room he noticed the blinds of Lieutenant Welsh's office were closed and Ray very briefly wondered why, but just assumed the Lieutenant didn't want any interruptions while he was getting Fraser's report. He sat down at his desk and turned the parcel of ice over on his nose. The towel was getting damp as the ice began to melt. 

Then the office door opened and Welsh stuck his head out. “Vecchio!” he called. “In here. Now.”

Ray sighed. Fraser had probably been fussing about his nose and Welsh was going to try to make him go to the ER to get himself checked out. Ray walked into the office, already on the defensive.

“It's not as bad as it looks, Sir,” he said. “I'm not going to the hospital. Elaine gave me this ice to put on it - kinda reminds me of spending time up at your father's cabin, Fraser. At least next time my nose will already be acclimatised.”

Ray expected Fraser to reply, but his friend said nothing. Ray frowned and glanced at Welsh. Suddenly he felt nervous. “Sir?” he said. Something didn't feel right.

“Vecchio,” began Welsh. “I'm glad your face is still in one piece. And nice work on the Linzi case.”

“Thank you, Sir,” replied Ray with a sideways glance at Fraser. The Mountie was standing in his usual pose, hands clasped tightly behind his back, staring straight ahead.

“Now, er...” began the Lieutenant. “Constable Fraser here told me what happened this afternoon...and, I think you should take a few days off.”

“Why?” asked Ray with surprise. He took the ice from his nose and clutched the towel tightly in his hand. “I told you, Sir, I'm fine. Fraser already checked me over for concussion.”

Welsh sighed. “And what if it had been a gun in your face and not a fist?” he asked.

Ray shuffled uncomfortably on the spot and twisted the end of the tea towel tightly until water started to drip on the floor.

“Look, Vecchio, I know you're having family trouble right now,” continued Welsh.

“What?” exclaimed Ray, turning his head sharply and scowling at Fraser. “You told him? Why don't you put an announcement in the Chicago Guardian while you're at it?”

Finally Fraser turned and looked at his friend. “I'm sorry, Ray,” he said. “But I'm concerned about you.”

“Fraser didn't go into details,” Welsh explained. “And frankly, Vecchio, I'm not interested in details - none of my business - but when your private life is affecting your work then it becomes my business.”

“How is it affecting my work?” exclaimed Ray, waving his free hand in the air wildly.

“You weren't focused, Ray,” explained Fraser. “And the criminal took advantage of your distraction. I've seen you handle yourself skilfully in far worse situations before.”

“So I missed a beat,” shrugged Ray. “I made one little mistake and you think I'm not fit to work?” Ray's voice cracked as he tried not to yell.

“I just want you to take some sick days,” replied Welsh. “Sort out whatever it is you're dealing with at home and then you can get back out there.”

Ray's nostrils flared with anger. He couldn’t believe Fraser had betrayed his confidence. What was happening with Francesca was a private matter. So he’d hesitated for a split second? That didn’t mean he couldn’t do his job. He couldn’t think of anything to say to Fraser at this moment in time, certainly not in front of Welsh. His Lieutenant already thought he was unstable, apparently. He took a deep breath and bottled his anger. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. Then with another scowl at Fraser, he pushed past the Mountie to get out of the office.

Fraser hung his head sadly.

“He'll cool off,” said Welsh reassuringly.

Fraser lifted his head and nodded, wishing he could be as confident as the Lieutenant.

“You did the right thing,” added Welsh. 

Fraser hesitated before nodding again. Sometimes, as he knew all too well, doing the right thing wasn’t always the best thing to do.

Elaine watched in silence as Ray stormed past her and out of the squad room. Diefenbaker came out from under her desk and Elaine patted him on the head.

Fraser walked out of the Lieutenant’s office a few seconds later and glanced at Ray’s unoccupied desk.

“He went that way,” said Elaine helpfully, pointing towards the door.

“Thank you kindly, Elaine,” replied Fraser, concern etched across his forehead.

Elaine looked down at Dief as Fraser walked across the squad room, breaking into a run as he headed out into the corridor. “That doesn’t look good,” she observed and the wolf yapped in agreement.

Fraser caught up with Ray down in the car park. Ray was about to open the door of the Riviera, but he stopped when he heard Fraser calling his name.

“Leave me alone, Benny,” said Ray in a warning tone. He didn’t want to talk. He was fighting to keep control of his emotions.

“We need to talk, Ray,” said Fraser. “I don’t think you fully understand.”

“Oh I understand, Fraser,” replied Ray through gritted teeth. “You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you.”

“Your mind isn’t focussed,” Fraser tried to explain. “And you paid the price today.”

“I got a punch in the face, that’s all,” replied Ray. “Big deal.”

“But it could have been much worse,” continued Fraser. “You know that. I saw what happened. One minute you were in control of the situation and then…” Fraser trailed off. 

Two uniformed officers walked past, pretending not to notice the brewing confrontation. Fraser wished they were having this conversation somewhere a little more private, but he needed to make Ray understand the reasoning behind his actions.

Ray leant back against his car with his arms folded defensively across his chest and waited for Fraser’s explanation. His breathing was hard and fast as he tried to stop his anger exploding.

“Ray, I know why you hesitated,” said Fraser eventually.

“Oh, so they teach you mind reading at Mountie school now, do they?” retorted Ray.

Fraser rubbed furiously at his eyebrow with his thumb. “I believe you were confused, momentarily,” he continued. “But the use of force by an officer of the law when apprehending a criminal does not compare to the violence exerted by, say, an abusive spouse...or father.”

Ray scowled. “Drop it, Benny,” he snapped.

“I'm afraid I cannot do that,” replied Fraser walking towards Ray. “This has never been an issue for you in the past, Ray, but today your judgement was clouded.”

“Have you finished?” Ray glared at him.

“No,” replied Fraser, flatly. “You're allowing your feelings towards Eddie Bartolo to cloud your professional judgement and that makes it unsafe for you to be in the field, Ray. I'm sorry, but I am only thinking of you. You could have been killed today.”

“My feelings towards Eddie?” sneered Ray. “What about Frannie’s feelings? I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see her get hurt any more than I do.”

“Well of course not, but…”

“Imagine you had a sister, Benny,” began Ray.

“I’d like that very much.”

“Yeah, well imagine she was dating a scumbag,” Ray continued. “How far would you let it go? Huh? I’m telling you, Benny, when I figure out what Eddie’s game is…”

“Listen to yourself, Ray!” Fraser interrupted him, allowing a rare glimpse of emotion to show in his voice. “Your paranoia around Francesca's choice of consort is...”

“Her choice of what?”

“Boyfriend, Ray.”

“Oh.” Ray turned his back on Fraser. He didn't want to hear any more. He was fuming with rage and he wanted to get away before he did or said something he'd regret. He opened the car door and then, realising he was in no fit mood to be behind the wheel of a car, hung his head to gather his thoughts.

_Why can't Benny just back me up on this? Why did he have to go running to Welsh? And then he has the nerve to make it sound like he's done me a favour! This is Benton Fraser, he gets people, so why can't he see through Eddie? I guess he doesn't always get it right..._

Ray spun round. “You know what hurts the most about all this, Benny?” he asked.

Fraser was stunned. “Hurts?” he repeated, quietly. “I know you're upset at this juncture, but I never meant to...”

Ray sighed. “I just wish you’d trust me on this one, Benny. I know you and Ma and Maria and everyone else think I'm crazy, but…. OK, I’ll admit you're usually right about people - you were right about William Porter and Herb Colling and even Ian MacDonald…well sorta - but there was one time when I got it right and you didn't....and look how that turned out.”

Fraser froze. All the colour drained from his face. Surely Ray didn't mean..? Fraser swallowed hard. “Victoria?” he whispered. Her name burned his lips as it came out.

“Yeah, Benny,” nodded Ray. “Victoria.” He was beginning to regret starting this, especially here, standing outside the Two Seven, but there was no going back now. “Every instinct I had told me she was bad news from the get go, but you believed in her so…” he trailed off and took a breath. “This time things are going to be different. I won’t let him hurt my sister.”

“I...I...” Fraser stammered, but he couldn't find any other words. Eddie was nothing like Victoria, what had what happened with her got to do with Eddie and Francesca?

“All you had to do was trust me, Benny,” said Ray, unable to stop his voice from rising up a few decibels. “Just that one thing, but you couldn’t do it could you. So I wound up putting a bullet in my best friend’s back and then having to watch him bleed out on a railway platform…” Ray’s voice hitched and he couldn’t say any more. He wasn’t sure why all of this was coming out now, but he couldn’t seem to stop it.

Fraser stared at his friend in silence and his bottom lip started to quiver. 

_Of course it was all my fault…_

He tried so hard every day not to think about Victoria, he and Ray never even spoke her name, but suddenly all those memories he refused to face had been released and he didn’t know how to deal with them. 

Ray waited for an explanation, or an apology - he wasn't sure which one he needed the most – but Fraser could offer nothing at that moment. Ray hadn’t realised quite how deep his own feelings about what had happened with Victoria ran until just now. 

_I guess you’re not the only one who bottled it all up, Benny…_

With a heavy sigh Ray opened the car door, got in and started the engine. 

“Ray! Ray, wait!” Fraser called out, but Ray didn’t hear him. Before he drove off he glanced out of the window just in time to see Fraser turn and walk forlornly away, the silhouette of his hat casting a long shadow in the dusk as he hung his head.

Suddenly Ray felt the stinging of tears in his eyes. “Benny…” he half whispered, but of course the Mountie couldn’t hear him.

_Oh Jesus…what have I done?_


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, Ben…Ben!”

That voice. No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be her…could it?

“Oh…mmm…Ben…”

It was her. That voice was unmistakable. The sound was engraved in his heart. Fraser forced his eyes open. He couldn’t move. He was frozen, completely paralysed apart from his eyes and he stared at the long, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. He felt nothing apart from the cold, hard ground beneath him and the cool breeze on his bare skin. He blinked hard and tried to focus.

_No! What is this? What’s happening?_

“Ben!” Victoria breathed. 

Fraser couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was naked and astride him, moving rhythmically, the intensity of her pleasure clearly evident on her face.

Fraser tried to speak, but he couldn’t make a sound.

_Stop! No! Please, Victoria…_

Then she looked directly into his eyes. “What’s wrong, Ben?” she asked, pleasure momentarily replaced by hurt. “I thought you wanted this?”

_I do…Victoria…_

What was he saying?

_I mean, no, I don’t. We can’t do this again…_

“Oh…” Victoria was moving her hips again. “Ben, don’t fight it…just love me…”

_I can’t…I can’t…please stop…_

Fraser couldn’t help but panic now. His could barely get enough air into his lungs and his head was spinning. 

_Where am I?_

He closed his eyes and listened, trying to block out the sweet sounds Victoria was making and concentrate on his surroundings instead. Footsteps…doors slamming…a whistle…

_The railway station…I don’t understand…can everyone see us?_

Humiliation only added to the guilt and the pain.

“Love me, Ben…love me!” Victoria pleaded.

_I do…don’t you understand? I do… But I can’t…_

Suddenly Fraser felt a new sensation. Cold metal pressed hard against his forehead. He almost had to go cross-eyed to see what it was. 

A gun. 

Victoria’s finger hovered over the trigger, holding the weapon as steady as she could as she thrust herself harder and faster against him.

“LOVE ME!” yelled Victoria. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. “Oh…oh…yes…oh…”

Fraser closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Death would be a welcome relief.

A single shot rang out. Fraser waited for…something…anything to confirm this torture was over. Would his Dad be there to greet him? Could he have found peace at last? Perhaps this whole thing was just a nightmare? 

_Maybe I died on that platform after all?_

Footsteps…another whistle…the hissing sound of pneumatic brakes…

Fraser opened his eyes. 

_No! Why am I still here?_

Then he felt a sudden weight fall on him and his face was covered with dark curls. He tried to scream her name.

_Victoria!_

A hand brushed the hair away from his eyes. It wasn’t her hand, it was someone else.

_Ray? Is that you?_

Fraser blinked hard. It was Ray. He was crouching on the platform beside him with his gun in his hand, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Fraser felt a warm sensation trickling down his body. Blood…

_Ray…you killed her…_

Ray said nothing. He just nodded silently, his green eyes twinkling in the bright lights of the station. Fraser tried to speak – he had so much to say to Ray – but still he couldn’t make a sound.

_Ray…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…_

xXxXx

Fraser sat bolt upright in his bed and gasped for air. Sweat was pouring down his face and his heart was beating so hard in his chest it felt as though it might explode. He opened his eyes and tried to focus in the darkness. The only light came from the hallway, trickling under the gap in his door. He felt a wet nose nudging his hand and looked down to see two lupine eyes staring up at him with concern.

“I’m…I’m alright,” he said. He wasn’t sure if it was true or not, but he said it anyway.

Dief yapped.

“Yes, another nightmare,” Fraser confirmed. “This one was…it was…more real than any of the others,” he tried to explain.

Dief yapped again and jumped up onto the bed. Fraser was grateful for his support and he patted the animal’s head affectionately.

“I suppose after what happened today with Ray…” Fraser began, but he trailed off. He gently pushed Dief aside, got out of bed and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door, took out a carton of milk and gulped down a few mouthfuls. The cool, creamy liquid helped soothe the turmoil in his stomach. Fraser picked up Diefenbaker’s bowl, filled it with milk and placed it on the floor by the bed.

Dief made a whining noise.

“It’s good for you,” replied Fraser. “Don’t be so ungrateful.”

“I’ll have a glass.”

Fraser spun round at the sound of his father’s voice and scowled at the ghost.

“Sorry, son,” said Bob Fraser, apologetically. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m just a little jumpy at the moment, Dad,” replied Fraser. “And you can’t drink, you’re dead.” He put the milk back in the fridge and climbed back into his bed. “I’m sorry, but I’m not really in the mood to talk right now, so if you don’t mind…”

“I thought you might need some company,” replied Bob with a shrug. 

“What I need is sleep,” said Fraser. He lay back on the pillows and pulled the blankets tightly up under his chin.

“I had the strangest dream myself the other night,” continued Bob, ignoring his son’s less than subtle hint.

“You’re dead, you can’t dream,” retorted Fraser. 

“Well maybe it was a daydream?” suggested Bob.

“And that makes perfect sense to you, does it?” asked Fraser, incredulously.

Bob shrugged. “Anyway, I was on a ship, a paddle steamer I think and…”

“Dad, please!” exclaimed Fraser and he flung the blankets back and sat upright. “I don’t mean to be rude, but please leave me alone.”

“Just because you’ve fallen out with your American friend, don’t take it out on me,” replied Bob indignantly.

“We haven’t fallen out,” replied Fraser. “We just had…words. That’s all.”

“Words,” repeated Bob, nodding. “I see. Words about her. That evil woman.”

“No, words about…” Fraser trailed off. The argument hadn’t started because of Victoria, but it had developed into something else. Her shadow still hung over their friendship, Fraser had always known that deep down, but he hadn’t understood quite how much resentment Ray still harboured until yesterday. Fraser suddenly realised that he had spent so long feeling guilty for bringing Victoria into Ray’s life and for the destruction that she’d caused that he hadn’t thought enough about Ray’s feelings. Fraser had assumed he was the only one who needed forgiveness, but now it had dawned on him that Ray needed it too.

“He saved my life, Dad,” Fraser half whispered. “And yet he feels guilty about it. How can I make him understand? If he hadn’t…” Fraser stopped to take a breath. The potential consequences were too much to think about.

“Buck Frobisher and I got trapped on an ice floe once,” said Bob suddenly.

Fraser rolled his eyes and fell back onto his pillows. Why couldn’t his Dad just leave him alone to wallow in his own misery?

“It was several years after your mother died,” continued Bob. “We thought we were done for. We’d eaten all our emergency rations and the weather was closing in. At times like that a man starts to think about things.”

“I’m sure this story is very interesting, but…” 

“You know Buck had an eye for your mother, don’t you?” asked Bob.

Fraser nodded. He’d read the story of the Great Double Douglas Fir Telescoping Bank Shot in his father’s journal. 

“We sorted it all out amicably and Buck found himself a wonderful wife,” Bob explained with a smile.

“I know, I’ve met her,” replied Fraser.

“Yes, of course you have,” nodded Bob. “Julie’s mother. Anyway, as we lived out what we thought were going to be our final hours, Buck started talking about his feelings for Caroline – your mother. I tried to stop him at first. It was…well, it was embarrassing. Awkward. I didn’t know what to say. As you know, I’m not comfortable with talk of feelings and suchlike.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” replied Fraser sarcastically.

“Now, I haven’t changed my mind on the subject, generally speaking,” continued Bob. “But in that moment, as we thought we were facing death together, it seemed appropriate and it helped us both put a few things into perspective.”

“Your point?” asked Fraser with frustration.

“My point, son, is that sometimes, in exceptional circumstances, it’s alright for men to talk about their feelings,” explained Bob. He glanced down at Dief who was, somewhat reluctantly, lapping at the milk in his bowl. “Does he have to make so much noise?” asked Bob. 

Dief lifted his head from his bowl and growled.

“He’s sulking because he’d prefer a bowl of sugar laden fizzy pop,” explained Fraser. “Even though he knows it’s bad for his teeth and he’ll get gas.”

“I see.”

Fraser rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. “Dad,” he began, “I appreciate your concern, but I think some things are better left in the past. I really don’t think dragging it all up again now would be healthy for ether of us.”

“If you say so,” said Bob. “But you can’t just pretend nothing happened.”

“I am aware of that!” exclaimed Fraser. “I will try to talk to him tomorrow, but to be honest, I’m not sure if he’ll want to talk to me.”

xXxXxXx

“Ray, Ray! Ma said if you don’t come downstairs right now you’ll miss breakfast.” Maria knocked hard on Ray’s bedroom door as she called out to him.

“Maria, which part of ‘I’m sick’ are you struggling to understand?” Ray yelled back.

Suddenly the door opened and Ray’s sister stepped into his room. Ray reacted with a jump and pulled his bedcovers up over his bare chest. “Jeez, Maria! Don’t I get any privacy around here?”

“You’re not sick,” said Maria, standing with her hands on her hips. 

“Yes I am,” replied Ray, trying to keep his voice calm. “That’s why I called into work. I’m taking a sick day because I’m sick. Now leave me alone.” Ray hadn’t told his family about Welsh’s orders to stay away from the precinct. He’d have to answer too many awkward questions if he did.

Maria shook her head. “All this business with Francesca and Eddie has probably given you a headache,” she replied. “Just accept that she’s happy, will you? Now get up, get some food inside you and pull yourself together.”

Ray sighed. Why did he have to live with his mother and two sisters? Although Angie could be just as bad with the nagging, he remembered. “Well thank you for your concern,” he replied, sarcastically. “Next time I need some sympathy I’ll come straight to you.”

Maria frowned. “Come on, Ray,” she said. “I haven’t seen you sulking like this since we were kids.”

“I’m not sulking, I’m sick!” exclaimed Ray. “Now get out of my room!”

Maria flung her arms in the air and stormed out of the room.

“Well, that got rid of her. Good work, son.”

Ray sighed and closed his eyes. “Not now, Pop. Go haunt one of your old poker buddies today, will you?” 

“You’re the man of the house now,” continued the ghost of Ray’s father. “Don’t let the women speak to you like that.”

“Oh and how do you suggest I stop them, Pop?” asked Ray. “A quick slap around the face? Huh? Perhaps I should’ve gotten out of bed and shoved her down the stairs?”

“That Canuck has made you soft,” retorted Pa Vecchio. “Sooner you start hanging out with a new crowd the better.”

“And what crowd would that be?” asked Ray. “A bunch of alcoholic gambling addicts, maybe? Perhaps a few small time criminals? Yeah, I really should expand my social circle.”

“And while you’re at it find yourself a new wife,” continued Pa. “It ain’t right for a guy to be on his own. Not at your age. Maybe then you’ll stop moping around about the Mountie.”

Ray gritted his teeth in anger. “I would love for you to stay and chat about relationships,” he said. “But I’ve got a very busy day of moping around lined up. So go bother someone else.”

xXxXx

The sound of knocking woke Diefenbaker with a start. Fraser leapt up from his chair and half ran across his apartment. “Ray?” he said hopefully as he opened the door. “Oh, hello Eddie.”

“Some wino said I could find you here,” said Eddie. “I went to the Consulate, but they said you’d called in sick.”

“Ah, yes, well…” Fraser tugged at his left ear. “I, er… I do feel a little under the weather today,” he said. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work until he’d sorted things out with Ray, but he hadn’t quite figured out what he was going to say to his friend yet, so he’d stayed at home instead. It had been a great relief when Constable Turnbull had answered the telephone and not Inspector Thatcher. Fraser had felt bad enough about misleading his young colleague, but he knew he would never have been able to lie to the Inspector.

“Sorry to hear that,” replied Eddie. 

Fraser stood aside and Eddie walked into the sparsely furnished apartment. He stopped and looked around, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “You…you live like this?” he asked.

“Yes,” replied Fraser. “Can I get you anything? Tea, or…milk?”

Eddie laughed at the meagre selection. “No thanks, I’m good,” he said. “Look, I won’t stay long if you’re sick, but I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for backing me up.”

“Well I’m not sure….” began Fraser, but he was interrupted.

“Francesca told me about her ex-husband,” Eddie continued, taking a seat on one of the small wooden chairs in the kitchen area. “And her dad, too,” he added.

“She did?” Fraser was slightly surprised. The Vecchios usually kept the difficult details of their family very private. Even he didn’t have much of an insight, only the few things Ray had told him.

_Francesca must really trust this man…_

“At least now I know why Ray is so keen to see the back of me,” said Eddie. “But I’m not like that, Fraser. I promise you, I would never hurt Francesca. I love her. She’s…she’s incredible.”

The corners of Fraser’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Indeed she is,” he agreed.

“The reason I’m here is to ask for your help,” Eddie explained. “I know you help people with their problems, your reputation is all over this town, so I need you to help me with mine – Ray Vecchio.”

Fraser drew his thumbnail slowly across his eyebrow. “I’m not sure how I can help you, Eddie,” he said.

“Tell your pal to back off. I’m not the bad guy here,” Eddie insisted. 

“I don’t think Ray is interested in my opinion,” Fraser replied. “And I’m not entirely sure if he is still my pal at this juncture,” he added sadly.

“Oh,” said Eddie quietly. “You guys had a falling out? Over me?” 

Fraser nodded.

Eddie let out a slow breath. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. “But if I’m honest, I think you’re better off without him. The guy’s dangerous. One day that temper of his is gonna boil over and I’d hate for you to be the one left picking up the pieces.”

“No, Ray is not like that,” Fraser insisted. “He is simply looking out for his sister.”

“Yeah well he’s looking in the wrong place,” replied Eddie. “Francesca is mine now. I love her. I’ve never had a woman quite like her and I’m not going to let anyone take her from me. I will protect her with every last breath in my body, just as something so precious should be protected.”

Fraser didn’t quite know what to say. Eddie’s impassioned promise was reassuring, but his choice of language was interesting to say the least. 

Eddie smiled, suddenly aware that Fraser was looking at him suspiciously. “I’m sorry, did that sound weird?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

“No, it’s quite alright,” replied Fraser dismissively.

“I should get going,” said Eddie, getting to his feet. “I’m planning a special evening and I want everything to be perfect for Francesca so I have a few things to do.”

“Good luck,” replied Fraser, shaking his hand.

“Thanks,” nodded Eddie and he left the apartment.

Fraser glanced down at Dief as the door closed. Dief yapped. 

“I know,” agreed Fraser. “Francesca is mine now,” he quoted Eddie. “I’m sure Francesca would have a thing or two to say about that. She’s nothing if not an independent woman.”

Dief yapped again.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Fraser replied, trying to reassure his wolf. “Eddie knows her well enough by now to realise she will not stand to be treated like a possession. His words were ill thought out, but the meaning was sincere.”

Dief growled a low throaty growl.

“No, you’re wrong,” replied Fraser defiantly, but the seed of doubt had been planted. For the first time since this whole thing had started Fraser began to wonder if, perhaps, Ray’s concerns were justified after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Ray parked the Riviera outside the Canadian Consulate building and sighed with disappointment. He’d hoped to find Fraser standing there on sentry duty, but there was no one in sight. He had decided that it would be easier for him to say what he wanted to say if Fraser couldn’t answer back. Ray found conversations like the one he knew he needed to have with his friend difficult at the best of times, so he figured if he could just get his side of it over and done with quickly it wouldn’t be as bad. Fraser could have his say later…if, indeed, Fraser wanted to say anything to him at all.

Ray drummed his fingertips on the steering wheel of the car as he ran through his options. The easy option would be to turn around and go back home, but that wouldn’t change anything. He needed to clear the air with Fraser before the whole thing got out of hand. Fraser was his best friend and he couldn’t leave the situation like this. Ray needed to make him understand how he felt and to apologise. So he would have to take the harder option. He would have to have a real, two-sided conversation with Fraser. A conversation about their feelings concerning what happened with Victoria Metcalfe. Ray shuddered at the prospect.

He took a deep breath, got out of the car and walked into the Consulate. 

Constable Turnbull was sitting at his desk at the top of the stairs. His back was so straight Ray wondered if a plank of wood sewn into the lining of his tunic was a new uniform regulation. The young Mountie smiled when he saw Ray.

“Good morning, Detective Vecchio,” he beamed. “Welcome to Canada.”

“Turnbull,” acknowledged Ray, gruffly. “Is Fraser here?”

“And may I ask as to the reason for your enquiry?” asked Turnbull, clasping his hands tightly together in front of him.

Ray sneered. “Because I just saw Lex Luthor and Hannibal Lecter hanging out down the street and I figured we could go round them up!” he snapped, sarcastically. 

“I see,” replied Turnbull, but said nothing further.

“Is Fraser here, or not?” Ray was rapidly losing his patience.

“I’m sorry, Detective, but in the interests of national security, I’m afraid I’m unable to confirm or deny the presence of Constable Fraser at this time.”

“What?” Ray threw his hands in the air in despair. As he did so, his jacket rose up to reveal his gun tucked safely into the waistband of his trousers.

“Is that a weapon?” asked Turnbull, nodding towards the gun.

Ray frowned and pulled back his jacket. “Yes, Turnbull, it is. Go to the top of the class.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to confiscate that while you’re in Canada,” said Turnbull. He reached behind the desk and lifted down a wicker basket which he placed on the desk in front of him. 

“I’m not in Canada,” retorted Ray, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back in frustration.

_I should have just turned around and driven home after all…_

“Actually, Detective, under the terms of the Vienna Convention 1964…” began Turnbull, but he didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Jesus, have the goddam gun!” exclaimed Ray and he snatched his weapon and threw it into the basket.

“Thank you, Detective,” smiled Turnbull. Then he reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out a green form. “Name?” he asked.

“What?” snapped Ray, beginning to wonder if he was still asleep and this was all a bad dream.

“I need to complete an R2873-C form to formally record the expropriation of your weapon,” Turnbull explained. “Now if you could kindly give me your name, Detective Vecchio, we can expedite the process.”

“You know my name, Turnbull, you just said it,” replied Ray incredulously.

“Ah, yes, of course,” agreed Turnbull and he began writing on the form. “Date of birth?”

“This is ridiculous!” Ray finally lost his temper with the Mountie. He planted both palms squarely on the desk and leaned across it so his face was inches from Turnbull’s. “Is Constable Fraser here, or not?” he asked again. “Yes, or no, Turnbull. I’m not asking one of the great unanswered questions of the universe here.”

Turnbull gasped at the sudden invasion of his personal space and he dropped the pen he had been using. “Um, um…” he stammered. 

Fraser had specifically asked Turnbull not to tell anyone that he had called in sick - especially not Ray - and Turnbull would not…could not…defy the order of a senior officer. He could feel Ray’s warm breath on his face as the angry Detective locked eyes with him and waited for an answer. 

_Yes, or no…that’s all he wants…I suppose that would be alright…I wouldn’t be breaking my promise…_

“No,” replied Turnbull, gulping hard after the word had left his lips.

“Thank you,” said Ray, straightening up and flashing a smarmy smile at Turnbull. Then he grabbed his gun from the basket and ran down the stairs, tucking it back into his waistband as he did so.

“Detective Vecchio!” Turnbull called out, grabbing the green form and leaping out of his chair. “You didn’t sign for the return of your weapon!” he continued, waving the form in the air and running after Ray.

The door slammed behind Ray and Turnbull stopped half way down the stairs, shaking his head sadly as he looked at the incomplete paperwork. “Americans…” he muttered under his breath and returned to his desk.

xXxXxXx

“That was delicious. Thank you.” Francesca put her knife and fork together on her empty plate and smiled across the table at Eddie. “So you’re a great cook as well as everything else?” she added with a smile.

Eddie blushed slightly. “At least I didn’t burn it this time, but it took me all day to prepare,” he replied. “Well, not just the meal, but…actually it was mostly the meal that took the time. It was worth it to see your face, though,” he added with a grin.

Francesca leaned forward and kissed him. “Thank you for doing all this,” she said, waving her hands around the room. She’d gasped with amazement when she’d first arrived at Eddie’s apartment that evening. He’d gone to a lot of trouble to decorate the table with candles and flowers and he’d bought expensive champagne to go with the meal, which they’d been sipping all evening.

“I wanted tonight to be special,” replied Eddie. “The last few days haven’t been easy for you and I wanted to try to make it up to you. I love you, Francesca.”

Francesca gasped and blushed. She hadn’t quite got used to hearing him say those three little words yet. He’d only said it a few times before, but this was the first time he’d said it with such intensity. “I…I love you too,” she replied in a half whisper. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand tightly. “I’m sorry about Ray,” she began.

“Let’s not talk about Ray tonight,” Eddie interrupted her.

Francesca nodded. “OK,” she agreed. “You mentioned something about dessert?”

“Oh yes!” Eddie leapt up from his chair. “Close your eyes,” he instructed as he ran to his kitchen, quickly returning with a bowl and two spoons. “I said close your eyes!” he repeated more forcefully when he realised she hadn’t complied with his request.

Francesca giggled uneasily. “I kinda like to know what I’m eating,” she replied.

“Don’t you trust me?” exclaimed Eddie angrily and he slammed the bowl down on the table.

“S…sorry, Eddie,” stammered Francesca. “Of course I trust you.”

“Then close your eyes,” he requested flatly.

Francesca hesitated for another few seconds before she finally let her eyelids drift shut.

“I thought this would be fun,” said Eddie with a sigh. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

Francesca smiled. “Forget it,” she said. “It’s just…oh, never mind. So come on, are you gonna feed me?”

Eddie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes,” he replied. “It’s nothing weird, I promise. Just a strawberry mousse thing with…well, you have to tell me what the secret ingredient is, OK?”

Francesca giggled again and parted her lips, desperately trying to ignore the voices of doubt screaming in her head.

_It’s strawberry mousse, that’s all…_

Eddie took a spoonful of mousse from the bowl and pressed it into her mouth.

“Oh, popping candy!” she squealed with delight as the sensation hit her tongue.

Eddie laughed. “I knew you’d like it,” he replied and he gave her another spoonful.

Francesca immediately felt guilty for doubting him. Most of the time she trusted him completely, but just occasionally she had silly thoughts like the one she’d just had. 

_I wish I’d never set eyes on that bastard…let alone married him…he’s still messing with my head after all these years…_

Francesca and Eddie finished their dessert, taking it in turns to feed each other the sticky mousse and giggling through the whole experience. For that short time Francesca was able to forget about arguing with Ray and all of her past troubles and just have fun.

When they’d finished, Francesca picked up the empty bowl, but Eddie put his hand on hers to stop her. “Leave it there,” he said. “I’m not going to waste a moment of this evening doing the washing up. It can wait. I have another surprise for you. Actually, I have two.”

Francesca’s eyes lit up with anticipation. Eddie took her hand and led her to the sofa. He reached under the coffee table and pulled out a large folder. He laid it on the table and smiled at Francesca. “I’ve been putting together your portfolio,” he said. “I already showed it to a couple of my contacts.”

Francesca gasped as she opened the pages. Eddie had enlarged some of the photographs he’d taken at their picnic and mounted them beautifully. She leaned across and kissed him tenderly. “I’ve always dreamed of this,” she said. “I mean, I always knew I had a great look, but I just didn’t know how to get into a modelling career.”

Eddie laughed admiringly at her self-confidence. “Then you met me,” he said with a wink. “One of the guys who saw this was particularly eager to meet you,” he added with a smile.

“Really?” gasped Francesca. “Can I have that in writing?” she added with a laugh.

Eddie’s smile faded. “What?” he exclaimed. “You think I’d lie about something like this?”

Francesca was crestfallen. She’d upset him again and she hadn’t meant to. “No, I was kidding,” she tried to explain. “This is all moving so fast and I…” she trailed off.

To her relief the smile had returned to Eddie’s face. “Sorry…again…” he said. “OK, onto surprise number two.” 

He reached behind the sofa and produced a large bag emblazoned with the logo of the biggest department store in Chicago. “This is for you,” he said. “I hope I got the right size.”

Francesca bit her bottom lip with anticipation and she lifted a large box from the bag. She rested the box on her lap and lifted the lid excitedly. She had to pull back layers of tissue paper to reveal the contents.

“Lingerie!” she squealed. “Oh, Eddie, it’s beautiful! No one’s ever bought me lingerie before.” 

“No one?” said Eddie in surprise.

Francesca shook her head. She lifted the lacy bra from the box and held it against herself. “It’s perfect,” she smiled. “This must have cost you a fortune.”

Eddie shrugged dismissively. “You’re worth it,” he said and he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. “I love you,” he breathed in between kisses. “I want you…I need you…”

Francesca broke away reluctantly and picked up the lingerie box. “I’ll just go change into this,” she said, her eyes dark with expectation, “and I’ll meet you in bed.”

Eddie smiled as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh god I was hoping you’d say that,” he said and he licked his dry lips as she ran off to get changed.

Francesca discarded her clothes in a messy heap on the bathroom floor and slipped on the bra and panties. The material was soft against her skin and they fitted her beautifully. She stole a quick glance in the mirror before she left the bathroom and couldn’t help smiling at what she saw. “Eddie Bartolo, you’re a lucky man,” she muttered under her breath. Then with a flick of her hair she flounced out of the bathroom and along the hall.

“I hope you’re ready,” she said as she pushed open the bedroom door, but in her haste she’d walked into the spare bedroom instead, the one Eddie had converted into a darkroom. Immediately she giggled in embarrassment and hoped that Eddie hadn’t seen her. She turned to leave, but then caught sight of some freshly developed photographs hanging over the bench. 

Francesca squinted in the darkness until her eyes were able to focus. The pictures were of two women she didn’t recognise and they were dressed in nothing but lingerie and posing provocatively with each other. Francesca recoiled in shock. When had Eddie taken these? And since when did he take this kind of photograph? He worked for travel and lifestyle magazines, didn’t he? This kind of photograph belonged in one of those magazines Ray used to buy and hide under his bed when he was fourteen. 

Francesca closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. 

_Maybe this doesn’t mean anything…maybe he didn’t even take these and he just developed them for a friend…_

“Baby, are you coming in here?” Eddie’s voice called from the room next door.

“Sure,” replied Francesca. 

She walked into his bedroom and found him naked in bed, with just a red silk sheet draped across him. 

“Oh…” he breathed when he saw her. “You look more beautiful than I even imagined,” he said, looking her up and down. 

Francesca smiled and climbed onto the bed. She had waited a long time for this and all those times when they’d been so near, but yet so far had been so frustrating they’d almost driven her crazy. Now here they were. She focussed her mind on Eddie, she wasn’t going to allow any silly doubts to stop this from happening. It was all her ex-husband’s fault that she had those doubts, anyway, she decided and he was long gone. This night was about her and Eddie. She wrapped her arm around him and started kissing him.

Eddie responded at first, running his hands up and down her sides and kissing her deeply, but then suddenly he pulled back and leapt off the bed. “Stay there,” he instructed.

Francesca was stunned. 

“Just stay exactly like that,” Eddie added and he reached into his closet and produced his camera. “I want to capture this moment,” he explained.

“Are…are these going to go in my portfolio?” asked Francesca, nervously. The images in the photos she’d just seen in the darkroom flashed into her mind. She wanted to be taken seriously in the modelling industry, she wasn’t going to be a cheap glamour model. “Because I’m not sure if I…”

“Relax,” urged Eddie. “These are just for us, I promise.”

Francesca relaxed as much as she could and let Eddie photograph her wearing the lingerie. The more pictures he took the more fun she began to have. 

Eddie smiled as he moved around the room to get the best light. “Kind of a turn on, huh?” he said with a knowing glint in his eye. 

“Yes,” admitted Francesca as she posed for another picture. 

_But how did he know? How many girls had he photographed in lingerie?_

Francesca decided she was being silly and she forced the images of the other women from her mind. Instead, as Eddie put the camera down and joined her again in bed, she concentrated on the night they were about to spend together. 

_This is going to be the best night of my life._

And it was. 

Later, she lay in Eddie's arms in the darkness and listened to the gentle snoring coming from the man she loved. She glanced over at where the expensive lingerie had been discarded on the floor and smiled as she started drifting off to sleep. 

_I don’t think I could possibly get any happier than this…_

xXxXxXx

Francesca ran out into the road, only narrowly avoiding being hit by a car, the driver of which wasted no time in shouting an obscenity out of the window at her.

Francesca barely noticed. She stumbled along carrying her shoes in one hand and her purse in the other. Tears streamed down her face as the wind blew her hair into her eyes and she didn't have a clue where she was going.

A few minutes later a taxi cab pulled up alongside her. The chubby, middle aged taxi driver leant out of his window and looked at her with concern.

“You OK, lady?” he asked.

His voice brought Francesca's thoughts into focus. “Oh, um...um...” she mumbled, blinking at the kind face staring back at her.

“Can I take you anywhere?” asked the driver. “The cop shop, maybe?”

“No!” exclaimed Francesca. “God, no, not the cops.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Just take me home, please.”

“Sure thing,” agreed the driver as Francesca opened the back door of the taxi and got in. “And where exactly is home?”

“It’s...” she began, but she stopped short of giving her address. She couldn’t go home, she realised. Not now, not like this. Suddenly she knew exactly where she wanted to go. “It's 221 East Racine,” she said eventually.

The taxi driver let out a whistle. “Jeez, I guess you really are going through a hard time right now.”

Francesca said nothing as they drove through the neon lit streets avoiding the junkies and winos and various other salubrious characters who inhabited the city at this time of night.

In his apartment Fraser glanced at his watch. 

_Almost three in the morning...I suppose I should go to bed._

He'd been avoiding sleep all night, the safest way to ensure he didn't have another nightmare he'd explained to Dief who had given up hours ago and was now snoring contentedly on the bed.

Slowly, Fraser unbuttoned his blue shirt and folded it neatly. Then he walked over to his dirty laundry basket and placed the shirt on top of the other neatly folded clothes that were already inside. He removed his socks and added them to the growing pile too, laying them exactly on top of one another and smoothing them out.

_I should have taken advantage of the unexpected free time today to do some laundry…_

Instead, he'd spent most of today reading his father's journals and a library book called ‘The Complete Catalogue and History of Oil and Kerosene Lamps’. Fraser had been surprised by the good condition of the book, despite it being several years old. He couldn’t understand why more people hadn’t checked it out of the library.

_And I should have talked to Ray..._

Now barefoot and wearing only his jeans and sleeveless undershirt, he picked up his toothbrush and a towel and filled a bowl and a cup with water. He carried the bowl from the sink to the table, stood over it and splashed water on his face. 

_I'll talk to Ray tomorrow..._

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He was slightly concerned that someone would be paying him a visit at this hour of the morning. He hoped it wasn't an emergency.

“Francesca!” he exclaimed when he opened the door and saw Ray's sister standing there. For one slightly terrifying moment Fraser had a flashback to the last time Francesca had arrived at his apartment in the middle of the night. Then he realised what a bedraggled mess she was in and he realised that his fear was unfounded, she certainly had no intention of trying to seduce him this time. 

Francesca stood silently, looking up at him with sad eyes.

“What happened?” asked Fraser with concern. “Come in…sit down.” It was at times like these that he wished he had a couch. The only seating options were his bed, or a wooden chair. Fraser led her to the chair. 

Francesca still said nothing. 

He realised she was shivering with cold and he ran to grab the vintage Hudson’s Bay blanket from his bed. “Here,” he said, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

Francesca pulled it protectively around herself and tried to gather her thoughts.

Fraser glanced down and noticed her bare feet which were now filthy and grazed. He took the bowel he’d just filled with water and placed it on the floor. She gratefully slipped her feet into the warm water.

Francesca smiled with appreciation. She took a deep breath and finally spoke. “I can’t go home,” she said quietly. “I didn’t know where else to go. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Fraser smiled supportively. “I wasn’t asleep,” he explained as he took a seat in the chair next to her. Then his face became serious. He narrowed his eyes and studied her face. He rarely saw Francesca so distressed. It took a lot to knock her mood, or confidence like this “Francesca, tell me what happened, please,” he urged gently.

Francesca sniffed. “Eddie…” she began.

Fraser’s blood ran cold. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Francesca shrugged. “We…we…” she began. “We were…intimate tonight.”

“Did he force himself on you?” asked Fraser as all sorts of terrible thoughts began to run through his mind.

“Oh, no,” replied Francesca with a sudden smile that took Fraser completely by surprise. “It was nothing like that,” she continued. “Benton, I don’t want you to be jealous, but…Eddie and I made love and it was the most wonderful night…” she trailed off again and her smile faded.

Fraser thought it best not to address Francesca’s suggestion that he may be jealous at this time. He wasn’t jealous. At one time there was a possibility that he could have started something with Francesca, but Ray had quickly put a stop to any ideas of that nature and so nothing came of it. Ever since then, however, Francesca had retained the idea that he was interested in pursuing her romantically and nothing he said, or did, seemed to go any way towards changing her mind.

“I thought I’d found true happiness tonight,” continued Francesca, using the kind of language she read in her favourite romance novels. “But…but…oh, Benton, he…he…”

“Take a deep breath and let it out slowly,” urged Fraser and Francesca complied. “What did he do?” he prompted.

“He had a video camera,” said Francesca. “Hidden on a shelf and…he filmed the whole thing without me knowing. He filmed us…in bed…” Francesca turned her head away from Fraser in shame and broke down. “Oh, god, I feel so dirty,” she sobbed.

Fraser was shocked at the revelation. “Sshhh…” he tried to soothe her. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture.

“Why would he do it?” sniffed Francesca, tucking her hair behind her left ear with one hand. “He wasn’t going to tell me about it, I just saw the red light flashing when I woke up to use the bathroom,” she explained. 

“Did he offer any kind of explanation?” asked Fraser.

“Not really,” replied Francesca. “We had a huge fight. He said it was just for fun, he said he thought we could watch it together and it would be…y’know…” Francesca trailed off and blushed slightly.

Fraser cleared his throat. Something about Eddie’s excuse didn’t ring true. Fraser couldn’t help but feel awkward, but he forced the embarrassment aside for Francesca’s sake. He couldn’t think of anything worse than watching himself in such a private moment. 

_I’m not Eddie, though…_

“He could have asked me, Benton,” sobbed Francesca. “I might have said yes, I’m not shy.”

“He should have asked your permission before filming you, particularly in such…personal circumstances,” agreed Fraser. “What he’s done constitutes a criminal offence.”

“Oh, you mean under some kind of voyagerism law?” asked Francesca.

“Voyeurism,” Fraser corrected her. “I’ll take you to the station and you can make a full statement.”

“No!” exclaimed Francesca. “I don’t want him arrested. I…I love him, Benton. I’m so confused right now, but I still love him.” She reached out and covered Fraser’s hand with her own. “I’m sorry, I know how hard it must be for you to hear me say that, but it’s true.”

Fraser knew only too well how falling in love with the wrong person can affect your judgement. He hoped that once Francesca had calmed down she would see things differently. “I understand,” he said.

“He said he was sorry, but I don’t know if that’s enough?” said Francesca with a sigh. “The trouble is…I don’t know if I believe his excuses… not now...”

“What do you mean?” asked Fraser.

“I found some photographs,” began Francesca. “Of two women, two beautiful girls – they must’ve been models and they were…well, it would have made you blush.”

“Ah,” said Fraser and he swept his thumbnail across his eyebrow.

“I didn’t think much of it at the time,” she continued. “I hoped there was a reasonable explanation, but…” If she was honest with herself, Francesca couldn’t think of any explanation that justified Eddie’s actions.

“But now you are more suspicious?” Fraser queried.

Francesca nodded. “What if he was going to sell the video?” she said, swallowing hard as the words left her lips. “What if he has contacts in the…y’know…the adult entertainment industry? Maybe he does this sort of thing all the time?”

“Francesca, try to remain calm,” Fraser urged. “As I’ve been saying a lot to your brother recently, you are jumping to conclusions about Eddie based on little or no evidence. Whilst I cannot condone Eddie’s actions tonight, it may be that he simply made an error of judgement.”

Francesca took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She desperately wanted Fraser to be right.

“Now,” continued Fraser. “Do you have the tape in question in your possession?”

Francesca gasped. “God, no!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t think about that…I should have taken it. I just wanted to get out of there so fast.”

“I think perhaps it might be prudent for you to retrieve the tape at your earliest convenience. Just in case,” replied Fraser.

Francesca nodded furiously. “I didn’t even stop to pick up half my clothes, or put on my shoes,” she explained. “He tried to stop me leaving, but I didn’t want to hear his excuses. I just feel so…so…violated.”

“I’ll find you something warm to wear and we will go to Eddie’s apartment immediately,” said Fraser, getting to his feet.

“Really?” said Francesca. “You’ll come with me? You don’t know how much that means to me,” she smiled when he nodded an affirmation. “I thought you’d be upset with me. I know how difficult it is for you to see me in a new relationship.”

“My feelings at this juncture are unimportant,” replied Fraser as he crossed to his trunk and pulled out an RCMP sweatshirt for Francesca to wear. “What is important now is that you get hold of that tape.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Would you like me to come in with you?” Fraser asked as he, Francesca and Diefenbaker arrived at Eddie’s apartment.

Francesca hesitated for a moment. Her trust in Eddie had been shattered and while she desperately wanted to believe that he wasn’t going to do anything to hurt her, she could no longer be certain. “Yes,” she replied eventually in a quiet voice. “I mean, I’m sure I’ll be OK, but…” she trailed off.

Fraser nodded. She didn’t need to put her fears into words, he could tell just by the expression on her face. Eddie had been so angry when she’d left him earlier and it had really shaken her.

Francesca took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Eddie opened it almost immediately. “Francesca!” he exclaimed. “Oh thank god you came back. I’m so sorry, I was an idiot, I’m so glad you’re here.” He stepped forward and attempted to put his arms around her, but Francesca backed away. For a moment Eddie looked hurt, but then he noticed Fraser standing beside her and his face turned to thunder. “What’s he doing here?” he asked with a scowl.

“We’re just here for the tape,” replied Francesca.

“You told him?” replied Eddie incredulously. “Why?”

“Why?” snapped Francesca. “Because you’re a creep and I don’t trust you any more, that’s why!”

“I said I was sorry, didn’t I?” responded Eddie, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. “How many more times can I say it? I did a dumb thing and I promise you it won’t happen again. Let’s forget it ever happened.”

“Forget it? I can’t do that, Eddie,” responded Francesca and she pushed past him and into the apartment. Fraser followed close behind.

Eddie threw his hands in the air in despair. “You’re making this into a big deal, Francesca,” he half shouted as he followed them in and closed the door.

“It is a big deal!” replied Francesca, raising her voice. “You lied to me. You used me to make a…to make a sex tape. I will not let anyone treat me like that. Now give me the tape.”

“A sex tape! Who do you think I am, Rob Lowe?” exclaimed Eddie, unable to stop himself laughing. “Jesus, Frannie, it was just meant to be a bit of fun. Why are you getting so worked up about this? I didn’t think you were the shy retiring type! I thought you’d enjoy it.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” asked Francesca. “What were you planning on doing with the tape? Huh? Selling it to the same guy who buys all your dirty pictures?”

“What dirty pictures?” asked Eddie with a frown.

“I saw them,” explained Francesca. “I saw the photographs you took of those two girls. How much do you get paid for something like that? Not as much as a sex tape, I bet.”

Dief barked and Fraser shot him a glare. “There’s no need for language like that,” he hissed at his wolf.

Eddie was fuming with anger. “I’m not even going to waste my breath answering that,” he snarled at her. “If that’s what you really think of me, then you’d better just leave. I thought we had something special, Francesca. I guess I was wrong.”

“I thought…” began Francesca, but her voice cracked and she had to stop and compose herself before continuing. “I thought we did too.”

Eddie turned away from her, shaking his head sadly. “Just go,” he said quietly.

“Mr Bartolo,” began Fraser. “Francesca would like the tape. I suggest you cooperate.”

“Is that a threat?” sneered Eddie, his head snapping round to glare at Fraser.

“Not at all,” replied Fraser, calmly.

Eddie waited a beat before letting out a growl of frustration and storming off towards the bedroom.

Fraser glanced at Francesca. “You alright?” he asked in a low voice. Dief trotted over to her and nuzzled into her leg.

Francesca nodded and bit down hard on her lower lip in an attempt to fight off tears.

Seconds later Eddie returned with the cassette in his hand. He held it out to Francesca, but she visibly recoiled in disgust. She just couldn’t bring herself to touch it.

Eddie shrugged. “I thought you wanted this?” he said.

“I’ll take it,” said Fraser and Francesca smiled at him gratefully.

Eddie nodded and then suddenly hurled the cassette across the room towards Fraser with as much force as he could muster. Anyone else would not have been able to move in time to avoid it hitting them in the face, but Fraser’s impressively honed reactions allowed him to snatch it from the air when it was just inches from his eye. 

“Thank you kindly,” he said. He really wanted to drag Eddie down to the station and hand him over to the Chicago PD, adding an attempted assault charge to his growing list of crimes, but he had to respect Francesca’s wishes, so he fought every instinct he had and remained calm instead. 

Dief started growling. He would quite happily have taken a bite out of Eddie’s calf, but he thought it best to follow Fraser’s lead and see how things played out.

Fraser turned to Francesca. “Would you like me to destroy this?” he asked. 

Francesca nodded and Fraser immediately flipped open the cassette and began pulling out the tape. 

Eddie hung his head in disappointment. Then suddenly, without warning, he burst into tears taking both Francesca and Fraser completely by surprise. He covered his face with his hands as the sobs welled up from deep inside him and he sunk to his knees in front of Francesca.

She glanced nervously at Fraser, before turning back to Eddie. “Hey,” she said in a shaky voice. “Eddie? Look, I…”

“Please don’t leave me,” sobbed Eddie. “Please. I…I...I love you. I can’t live without you.”

Francesca was taken aback. “But…but…” she stammered.

“I mean it,” continued Eddie. “Don’t break my heart, p…p…please, I’m begging you. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll destroy all my cameras if it makes you happy. Anything, just don’t leave me.” He reached out and before Francesca could react he was clinging desperately around her waist.

Fraser stepped forward, ready to pull him off, but Francesca held out her hand to stop him. Instead she wriggled herself loose and got down on her knees in front of him. Tenderly she took his wet face in her hands and lifted it so that their gazes met. 

Fraser narrowed his eyes and tried to read Francesca’s face, but he couldn’t. She was such a jumble of emotions right now that he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

“I love you too,” Francesca whispered to Eddie. “But I…I just…” she couldn’t find the right words. Instead she kissed him tenderly.

Fraser’s heart sank. He wanted to scream at Francesca. What was she doing? She needed to walk away and think about this calmly and logically. She was too emotional to be making rash decisions at this juncture, he realised, but she was an adult and if he tried to interfere she would only resent him.

Dief was growling again and Fraser glanced down at him, concerned that he was about to snap and go for Eddie. If he had, Fraser wasn’t entirely sure at that moment if he would make any attempt to stop him.

Francesca got to her feet, leaving Eddie in an emotional mess on the floor. She crossed to Fraser and took his hand in hers. “I’m going to stay for a while,” she said. “You can go, I’ll be fine.”

Fraser was less than convinced. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I can wait outside if you’d like some privacy.”

“Thank you, Benton,” smiled Francesca, “but I need to do this. I was angry before, I still am of course, but I’m not ready to throw away what I have with Eddie.”

Fraser nodded. “Alright,” he said. “But please be careful.”

“I will, I know what I’m doing.” replied Francesca, glancing back over her shoulder at Eddie. “I was too quick to let a good relationship go once before,” she added with a knowing smile. “And I’ve regretted that ever since. I’m not going to lose Eddie the way I lost you.”

“Lost…lost me?” repeated Fraser, awkwardly. “I’m not sure that I…I mean, that was a slightly different situation.”

Francesca raised herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. “It’s OK,” she whispered. “You don’t have to pretend. I know how much it hurt, I felt the same way, but we had to let it go. This time I’m stronger. I need this, Benton, and I need you to be happy for me.”

Fraser’s mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He was very concerned that Francesca was still harbouring the illusion that they’d had some kind of relationship, but at this moment in time he was far more concerned that she was contemplating staying with Eddie. He glanced at Eddie who was now on his feet and had made some attempt to pull himself together. 

“Alright,” he agreed eventually. “But if you need me for anything you have Mr Mustafi’s telephone number, please call me.”

“I will,” replied Francesca and she finally released his hand. “Please don’t tell Ray about any of this.”

“You have my word,” Fraser assured her and he somewhat reluctantly turned to leave, but Eddie called out to him before he’d reached the door. 

“Fraser,” he said, his voice trembling a little. “As you can probably tell, I have a few issues I need to deal with,” he began. “There are a few things from my past that, well…I have demons, Fraser. I’m sure you have some of your own.”

“One or two,” admitted Fraser.

“But I promise you, I will never hurt Francesca,” continued Eddie. “I made a huge mistake tonight and I almost paid the price.” He stepped forward and put his arm around Francesca as he spoke. “But I’m never going to risk losing you again,” he said, turning to her. “Ever.”

Francesca smiled back and let out a contented sigh. They still had a lot to talk about, but she desperately wanted to make their relationship work. She’d almost forgotten how angry and humiliated she’d felt only a short while earlier. Right now all she felt was love.

Fraser’s feelings were far more mixed. He half considered standing guard outside the apartment for the rest of the night, but then thought better of it. He couldn’t risk upsetting Francesca, not now. He needed her to trust him so that he could stay close enough to keep an eye on her. Her relationship with Ray was stretched to breaking point and the emotional distance between the siblings was so great that her brother couldn’t be there for her, but Fraser could.

He didn’t trust Eddie at all, now. Francesca may have been taken in by his mind games, but Fraser was far more suspicious. Eddie had gone from being very angry to almost falling apart in a matter of minutes and that meant that either he was unstable, or he was deliberately manipulating her. Whichever it was could potentially be very dangerous for anyone who tried to get in his way.

“Goodnight,” said Fraser quickly before his thoughts became too dark. “Dief, come,” he added when he realised the wolf showed no signs of moving.

Dief barked and yapped.

“No,” replied Fraser sternly. “You cannot do that. Come. Now.”

Dief growled again and grudgingly obeyed.

xXxXxXx

“How do I look?” Fraser smoothed down his red tunic and glanced at his hair in the mirror. He hadn’t really slept at all since he’d left Eddie’s apartment. Between worrying about Francesca and worrying about Ray sleep was the last thing his mind was going to allow him to do.

Dief yapped a reply.

“Oh dear,” said Fraser. “You’re right, of course.” With a sigh he began removing his uniform and quickly changed into casual clothes. Fraser’s RCMP uniform was his protective shield, he knew that. It was part of the mask, he felt almost invincible when he wore it. But he didn’t need to be a Mountie today. Today he just needed to be Benton Fraser…Benny. 

Dief paced around the tiny apartment watching the Mountie fret. His stomach rumbled and he trotted over to the kitchen to look for food. When Fraser was in this state he rarely remembered to eat anything himself, let alone to feed his wolf.

There was a knock at the door. Fraser drew a sharp breath.

_Ray…_

Fraser had intended to visit Ray at home this morning, but seemed his friend had had the same idea. Fraser suddenly felt strangely nervous.

_This is silly…he’s my best friend…all I have to do is apologise for Victoria…_

Another knock.

Fraser let his breath out slowly and opened the door.

“Hello, Ray,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, Benny,” replied Ray, more curtly than he’d intended.

“We need to…” began Fraser, but Ray finished his sentence.

“Talk, yeah I know.” Ray had planned to say so much, but suddenly he couldn’t remember any of it. He let out a long, slow sigh. “I’m sorry, Benny. I’m a moron.”

_I guess ‘I’m a moron’ pretty much sums it up…_

Fraser stood in stunned silence. The last thing he expected, or wanted, was for Ray to apologise. 

“Ray,” he said eventually. “Please come in. Can I offer you some breakfast?”

The tension in Ray’s face dissolved to be replaced by a warm smile. “You sure you wouldn’t prefer to eat breakfast with Capone?” he asked as he walked into Fraser’s apartment. 

“Al Capone? He’s dead, Ray,” replied Fraser with a frown.

“I just meant…oh never mind, I was kidding,” Ray rolled his eyes and laughed at the way Fraser never got his jokes. He threw his overcoat over the back of a chair before sitting down. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t much to offer,” said Fraser checking his barren cupboards before opening his virtually empty fridge.

“I’m not really hungry anyway. Just coffee’s fine,” said Ray.

“Oh…”

Ray shook his head. “Forget it, Benny. ”

Fraser filled two glasses with tap water and carried them back to the table. Ray gratefully took one of the glasses and gulped half the contents. He hadn’t realised just how dry his mouth was.

Fraser sat in the other chair opposite Ray. “You know you really don’t have to apologise for anything,” he began after he’d taken a few sips of water himself. “And you have every right to be angry with me about what happened with…with…er…with…”

Ray felt nothing but pity for his friend as he watched him stutter over his words.

_Jeez, he can’t even say her name! Even after all this time…_

“Benny, listen, Victoria is long gone,” said Ray. “I shouldn’t have brought it all up. I know how hard it was for you and…”

“But you did bring it up,” Fraser interrupted him. “And I can only conclude that there was a good reason for that.”

Ray shrugged. “I was just mad about Frannie and Eddie, that’s all,” he replied.

“No,” replied Fraser. “It’s more than that. Ray, I think it’s important at this juncture that we discuss…” He stopped to clear his throat. “That is, we’ve never really talked about…” He trailed off again and rubbed furiously at his eyebrow with his thumb. “What I mean is, perhaps if we…”

Ray grinned broadly. “I seem to remember you told me once that there’s nothing more unnerving to men than talking about feelings.”

The corner of Fraser’s mouth twitched into a crooked smile. “Ordinarily I’d stand by what I said at that time,” he admitted, tugging at his ear awkwardly. “But perhaps in this instance, it may be beneficial for both of us?”

“You sure about that?” asked Ray.

“I believe we need to,” replied Fraser, his voice cracking with emotion. “You mentioned it the other day, it still plays on your mind.”

“I don’t know about you, Benny, but I think we’d have more fun poking reeds under our fingernails,” said Ray.

Fraser turned around. “You know, Ray, the Inuit believe fingernails hold…”

“Not now, Benny.”

“Sorry.”

Ray sighed. “OK. Here we go. I’m sorry I failed you as a friend and let you walk into a trap,” he said. “It’s all my fault, I should have stopped it all happening, but I didn’t. There, you’ve heard all of my feelings about Victoria now. Satisfied?”

“It wasn’t your fault, Ray,” insisted Fraser.

“Oh, yeah and crazy as this might sound, I feel kinda guilty about shooting you in the back!” added Ray, rolling his eyes. 

“You really have no need to.”

“I shouldn't have pulled the trigger,” continued Ray shaking his head. “There were civilians around, I was too far away and she was a moving target. I know I broke every rule in the book, but I just couldn't let her kill you.”

“I don't think she intended to kill me. Far from it,” Fraser tried to explain. “She wanted me to go with her. And…I almost did.”

“She had a gun pointed at you, Benny. What do you think she was going to do with it? Make you a nice cup of bark tea?”

“There was no gun, Ray. I took her gun from her before she boarded the train,” replied Fraser with a puzzled frown.

“But…but I saw it,” said Ray, sweeping his hand over his forehead. “And I panicked and…are you sure she didn’t have a gun?”

“Quite sure, Ray.”

Ray let out a slow breath. “You mean to tell me I almost killed you…for nothing?” The realisation only made his heart feel heavier.

“Not for nothing, Ray,” said Fraser, looking directly at his friend. “Your bullet saved my life.” 

“Is that how you save someone’s life in Canada? By shooting them in the back?” exclaimed Ray, his voice rising as he spoke. “Well next time my life needs saving remind me not to call you!”

“It's true, Ray,” Fraser tried to explain. “When I started running along the platform my personal feelings for her were irrelevant. By then I knew then the full extent of her deceit and my only thought was to bring her to justice. However, with every step I took my mind became…jumbled. She begged me to go with her and I distinctly remember a moment when I could see no reason not to. All sense had left me, Ray. I’d lost my mind. By the time I caught up with her, I cannot be certain if I intended to go with her, or to bring her in. I’ve tried to make sense of it all, but I can’t. The worst thing is, although my memories are still hazy, I believe I was about to go with her.”

“And then I shot you,” said Ray as he started to understand what Fraser was saying.

Fraser nodded. “If you hadn’t…” 

He didn’t need to say anything else. They both knew how Fraser’s life would have played out if he had gone with Victoria and it would not have been pretty, nor very long, most likely. 

“I’m sorry for everything I put you through,” said Fraser after a few minutes of silence, “but I thought she was…” he paused and tried to think of a suitable word. The truth was he didn’t really understand why he’d behaved the way he had, so how could he make Ray understand? “I thought she was…misguided,” he said eventually.

“And you thought you could help her,” nodded Ray. 

_You can’t help everyone, Benny…_

“Yes,” agreed Fraser. “I believed I could guide her onto a better path. I should have listened to you.” 

“And it never occurred to you that a crazy psychopath who took part in armed robberies, killed people and framed innocent Mounties wasn’t in any hurry to change?” asked Ray raising his eyebrows.

“Well with the benefit of hindsight…” began Fraser.

“And you almost had me convinced too, Benny,” said Ray with a sigh. “You made me doubt myself back then. You’re never wrong about people, so why should you listen to me?”

“But I was wrong about her,” said Fraser, sadly. “I can’t explain why I couldn’t see it. It was as if she had some kind of hold over me and…”

“Sex,” said Ray, flatly.

Fraser felt his face flush red.

Ray laughed. “It’s OK, Benny,” he said. “I know there was more to it than that, but whatever it was she played you like a book.”

“I believe you’re mixing your metaphors, Ray,” Fraser pointed out. “But I agree. I was a fool and I will never forgive myself for the mistakes I made.”

“She was smart, Benny” replied Ray. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“But…” Fraser hesitated. “But you blame me, don’t you?”

Ray was taken aback at the direct question. He should have answered immediately to reassure his friend, he realised, but his hesitation spoke volumes.

“I understand,” said Fraser quietly. He got up from the table and crossed to the window.

“Benny,” said Ray, dropping his face into his hands. “The only one to blame is her. Don’t beat yourself up over this. The whole thing was a mess. I'm just sorry I let you down.” 

“You didn't let me down, Ray.”

Ray lifted his head at the sound of Fraser's voice. He turned to see the forlorn shape of his friend leaning against the wall with his back to Ray. It made him feel sick inside to realise just how much damage Victoria Metcalfe had done. He drained the last of his water, ashamed at feeling sorry for himself.

_I didn’t suffer like you did…I should be stronger…_

But if Fraser wanted to understand how he felt, so the least he could do was try to explain. Ray turned back to stare at the table.

“I nearly killed you, Benny,” he said quietly. “And I was…I was mad with you for putting me in that position…”

Fraser nodded slowly, unable to speak.

“Course if I had killed you the ladies of Chicago would've lynched me...” said Ray, the tone of his voice suddenly lighter. “Yeah, a lynch mob led by Frannie and Elaine...figure I'd have paid for what I'd done...” Fraser saw the tiny hint of a smile and Ray’s green eyes twinkled with wicked humour.

“What a ridiculous notion…ah, this is another joke isn’t it.” Fraser managed to smile through his blushes and Ray returned a grin, but his smile soon faded and he turned back to stare out of the window again. 

Fraser remembered the time he’d stood in this exact position staring desperately out into the street hoping to see Victoria. He’d filled his apartment with candles and silently begged her to come back to him. At the time he hadn’t realised the extent of her betrayal, he hadn’t realised how intricately she had planned his downfall. 

_If I had, would I ever have lit those candles…?_

The thing that frightened him the most was that he couldn’t answer his own question. He was terrified by the possibility that, even if he’d known exactly what she’d been planning all along, he would still have taken her back. 

Suddenly Fraser felt Ray’s hand on his shoulder. Ray wasn’t often one for physical displays of emotion and that only made the gesture more meaningful to Fraser. Part of him wished Ray had ended their friendship after Victoria. It would have been easier in many ways, he thought.

_I don’t deserve your friendship, Ray…_

“I shouldn’t have thrown all this back in your face the other day,” said Ray. “Not exactly Mr Sensitive, am I? It’s got nothing to do with Frannie and Eddie.”

“Your concern for your sister is commendable, Ray,” said Fraser earnestly.

Ray shrugged. “Is it?” he asked. “She hates me now, but I guess it’s better that she’s still alive to hate me than…” Ray let the sentence hang. “I almost lost her once, too, Benny. Someone must really enjoy seeing me suffer.”

“I understand your feelings about what happened in the past, but the bad memories are clouding your judgement,” replied Fraser, gingerly. He needed Ray to realise that he had become unfocussed, but he didn’t want Ray to take offence at the accusation. Of course the fact that Fraser was now having doubts about Eddie only made matters more complicated.

“Yeah, I know,” agreed Ray, nodding slowly.

“That’s not to say that Eddie may not…” began Fraser, but he trailed off. He’d promised Francesca that he wouldn’t tell Ray about what had happened the previous night, but he briefly considered mentioning that he had concerns. Then he had second thoughts. 

Fraser was not convinced he’d made the right decision in leaving Francesca at Eddie’s apartment last night, but if Ray ever found out about what had happened the fallout for the siblings would be so destructive Fraser wondered if Ray’s relationship with his sister would ever recover. Fraser needed to be absolutely sure that his own concerns were warranted before he mentioned them to Ray. Francesca’s emotions had been in turmoil and Fraser had been stunned at how quickly she’d agreed to give Eddie a second chance, but she’d allowed her heart to rule her head. The parallels between Francesca’s situation and his own experiences with Victoria were beginning to cause him great concern. 

_Perhaps my judgement is clouded by memories from the past too? Eddie is not Victoria…_

“Have you spoken to Francesca this morning?” asked Fraser, casually.

“No, but Maria took a phonecall from her,” replied Ray. “Guess where she was. Where she still is, probably.”

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief and mentally kicked himself for having been so worried. “Um…er…” he mumbled. Of course he knew the answer.

“At Eddie’s apartment. She stayed out all night,” added Ray with a sneer. “Said she’d be home later.”

“I see,” replied Fraser. He slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip. “You know, Ray. I’ve been thinking.”

“Careful there, Benny,” grinned Ray.

“It wouldn’t hurt to do a little more checking into Eddie’s background,” continued Fraser, ignoring the jibe.

“Really?” replied Ray in surprise. “But the other day…”

“Something has come to light since then,” Fraser tried to explain.

“What?” asked Ray, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“I’m afraid I am unable to elaborate at this juncture,” replied Fraser. “Suffice to say that it is something that warrants further investigation.”

“And how am I supposed to investigate something if you won’t tell me what it is?” asked Ray.

“Ah, well you’ll just have to follow my lead for the time being,” replied Fraser.

Ray stood up and snatched his coat from the back of his chair. “You are the most annoying man in the world!” he exclaimed. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“Often,” replied Fraser as he followed Ray towards the door.

Ray grinned and slapped his friend affectionately on the back. “See, I’m great at telling you how I feel!” he said with a grin. “Now come on, let’s go investigate the jerk my sister’s dating.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I knew it...I KNEW IT!” exclaimed Ray and he leapt out of his chair, earning a stare from Jack Huey who was trying to type up a report. “The guy is a full blown, out and out fraud. What's his game, Fraser? We have to get Frannie away from him.”

Ray waved the printout that Elaine had just handed him in the air as if he'd just won a sporting trophy.

Elaine glanced at Fraser and raised her hands to indicate she wanted nothing to do with this before quietly walking back to her desk. She didn't mind helping Ray out with his strange requests for information, especially if it meant a chance to spend time with Fraser, but she certainly didn't want to get involved in whatever personal crusades Ray was on this time.

“Ray, calm down,” urged Fraser. “This doesn't mean...”

“Don't tell me what it doesn't mean!” snapped Ray, slamming the piece of paper down on the desk. “He doesn't own a big flash house in the country, he doesn't own a Porsche, what else is he lying about?”

The image of a distressed Francesca sitting at his kitchen table in the early hours of the morning flashed into Fraser's mind and he struggled with his conscience again.

_Maybe I should tell him? No...not here...not in front of everyone. Besides, I promised Francesca…_

“Come on, Fraser,” said Ray, grabbing his coat and striding across the squad room. “Let's go talk to some of his business associates. My guess is he's not even a photographer at all.”

“Whilst I agree that it appears the man's idea of the truth is somewhat flexible,” began Fraser as he picked up his hat and placed it squarely on his head. “I believe his professional credentials are in no doubt. He uses some very sophisticated equipment and...”

“Yeah and I own a five hundred dollar Fender Stratocaster, doesn't make me a rock star,” Ray interrupted him as they headed out into the corridor.

“You own an electric guitar?” queried Fraser with a puzzled frown. This was the first he'd heard of it.

“Yeah,” Ray confirmed and he stopped suddenly and turned to face his friend. “Angie bought it for me. Don't ask me why. Guess she thought I needed a new hobby. Never learnt how to play the damn thing. The point is, Benny, appearances can be deceptive.”

“Understood,” nodded Fraser. “Now might I suggest that we leave before Lieutenant Welsh returns. I suspect he would be disappointed to find you here after he made his orders quite clear.”

“I'm just here for a social visit, Benny,” grinned Ray. “And because I miss the vending machine coffee. Nothing beats that bitter, sickly aftertaste.”

“Ah, Ray...” Fraser tried to interrupt him, but he wasn't listening.

“I love this place so much wild horses wouldn't keep me away,” continued Ray, sarcastically.

“Ray...I suggest...” Fraser stuttered, but it was too late. Ray turned back towards the stairs, only to come face to face with Welsh who was walking the other way.

Ray jumped backwards in surprise, almost tripping over Diefenbaker as he did so. The wolf growled in disbelief. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd been stood on, or kicked, or tripped over since he'd arrived in Chicago.

_Why can't Americans learn to look where they're going?_

“Maybe I should convert the old locker room into stables?” suggested Welsh, folding his arms and fixing a glare in Ray's direction.

“Sir?” Ray was puzzled.

“For the wild horses,” Welsh clarified.

“Oh, I see, very funny, Sir,” grinned Ray, nervously. “You see, Sir, I was just passing by with Fraser, here and I thought I'd drop in to see Elaine and to collect some personal items from my desk and...”

“Personal items?” Welsh was unconvinced.

“Yes, Sir,” nodded Ray. He rummaged in his coat pocket and produced an old black biro which had long become separated from its lid.

“You came in to collect a pen?” Welsh asked incredulously.

“It's my favourite pen, Sir,” replied Ray, fixing a grin that displayed more confidence than he felt.

“Is this true, Constable?” Welsh asked Fraser.

“Er...” Fraser couldn't look Ray in the eye. “No, Sir.”

Ray rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air in despair. 

“However and I can confirm that the purpose of Detective Vecchio's visit here today is of a personal nature,” continued Fraser. 

“Exactly,” nodded Ray. “I wouldn't dream of disobeying your orders and returning to work until I feel one hundred percent again, Sir.”

Welsh eyed them both suspiciously. “Hmmm,” he said. “You're lucky I don't have time for this now, Vecchio. But if I see you within ten feet of this building before next week I'll have you on traffic duty. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, Sir.”

Ray ran down the stairs as fast as he could with Dief bounding after him. Fraser quickly saluted and followed his friend as Welsh watched them go.

_As if Vecchio wasn't peculiar enough already...then he met a Mountie. Still, his arrest rates have increased tenfold so I shouldn't complain…_

xXxXx

“Dammit, I thought we'd have something on him by now.” Ray sighed as he sat down on his favourite armchair.

Despite spending the afternoon trawling around various newspaper and magazine offices, he and Fraser had failed to find any more dirt on Eddie Bartolo. Apparently he was indeed a photographer and he did sell a lot of his work to the big publications. No one seemed to know much about his personal life, but why would they? As a freelancer he had no ties to any one place and many of the editors didn't see him from one month to the next. In fact, several people they spoke to mentioned Eddie had been notable by his absence in recent months. Ray had left his business card at every office they'd visited just in case anyone remembered anything, but he didn't hold out much hope.

“We can continue tomorrow,” replied Fraser, trying to sound positive. “We didn't have time to visit all the locations on your list today.”

Ray shrugged. “Guess so,” he replied dismissively. “Figure we're gonna get the same answers though.”

Just then the door opened and Ma Vecchio walked in. “Oh, Raymondo, there you are,” she beamed at her son. “And Benton, too. Won't you stay for dinner?”

“Er, um...” Fraser mumbled. The prospect of another loud, stressful Vecchio family dinner was not appealing to him at the moment. 

“Francesca and Eddie are coming,” added Ma. “So you'd better behave yourself, Raymondo. I won't have a repeat of last time.”

Fraser glanced at Ray, afraid of an outburst, but Ray was surprisingly restrained.

“You know, Ma,” began Ray. “Fraser and I were just saying how we haven't eaten at Mr Lee's restaurant for months, weren't we Fraser?”

_Just nod, Benny, you don't have to lie out loud if you think your hat might explode…_

Fraser's eyes widened in fear, although he wasn't sure if he was more afraid of incurring Ray's wrath if he blurted out the truth again, or Ma's if he refused her offer of dinner. In the end he didn't have to choose.

“I've made fettuccini con carciofi,” smiled Ma, encouragingly.

“You know, Ray, the health benefits of artichokes are well documented,” began Fraser, but Ray interrupted him.

“Makes my pee smell,” he snapped. “Come on, Benny, I want egg rolls.”

Ray walked past his mother whose smile had now been replaced by a glare.

“I think you'll find that's asparagus, Ray,” Fraser called after him, but Ray was already half way out of the door. Fraser swallowed nervously and looked apologetically at Mrs Vecchio. “I'm terribly sorry,” he mumbled and then quickly followed Ray out into the street.

Ray opened the door of his beloved green Riviera, but stopped before getting in. He glanced up as Fraser walked over. “Now I've upset Ma, again,” he said with a sigh.

Fraser nodded in agreement and ran his tongue over his lower lip.

“See what this guy's doing to me, Benny?” said Ray, shaking his head. “He's making me disrespect my own mother. What kind of an Italian son does that make me?”

“You know, Ray, if we attended dinner with your family we may have an opportunity to learn more about Eddie?” Fraser suggested.

“Interrogate him over the antipasto, you mean?”

“Something like that.”

Ray sighed again. “I don't think I'll have much of an appetite,” he said. “Just looking at him makes me sick. I can't explain it, Benny. Wish I could, but it's just this gut feeling...” he trailed off.

Fraser nodded. “I know what you mean,” he said, quietly.

Ray frowned. “You do?” he asked. “Because of this thing that you can't tell me about?”

Fraser nodded.

Ray slammed the car door shut and fixed a smile on his face. “OK, Benny. Let's do it. And I promise I'll be on my best behaviour.”

xXxXx

Francesca and Eddie arrived shortly after and the Vecchio family gathered around the table. Francesca and Eddie behaved like any other young couple in love, holding hands under the table and giggling a lot. Ray had to turn away on several occasions as the sight of them pawing and gazing at each other made him nauseous.

Fraser found the display difficult to take in too. There was nothing to indicate the distress Eddie had caused Francesca less than twenty four hours ago. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Francesca in private before dinner, but he made a mental note to find an opportunity to take her aside before the evening was over, just to make sure she was alright.

Ray couldn't help chuckling to himself as Fraser visibly struggled with the usual noise and bustle around the table. Between Maria's boys arguing over who got the biggest portion of pasta and Tony's continual stream of bad jokes, Ray thought Fraser might just run out into the street screaming like a mad man. Instead he was able to employ some of that famous Mountie self-control and remained seated.

Ray was determined to keep his promise to Fraser and his mother and not cause a scene at the table. It was a struggle, but he did it, smiling and laughing in all the right places and being the epitome of a good host. Just as Fraser had suggested, Ray took the opportunity to glean as much information about Eddie as he could. Under the guise of casual conversation he was able to get Eddie to talk about everything from his childhood to his finances. It was obvious to both Ray and Fraser that Eddie was lying on several occasions and neither of them could understand why he felt the need to be untruthful about such trivial matters as which football team he supported, but now was not the time to confront him so they let the conversation flow.

After dinner was over, Francesca offered to do the washing up and Ma graciously accepted.

“Look at you,” said Maria, raising her eyebrows. “You get yourself a man and suddenly you're the world's best housewife.”

“Hey, I've always helped out around the house,” retorted Francesca.

“Only when you want something in return,” retorted Maria.

Francesca was about to snap another reply, when Eddie held out his hands in a calming motion. “Ladies, please,” he said. “I hate to see two beautiful sisters fighting.”

“Beautiful?” repeated Maria, coyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Why of course,” replied Eddie with a smile. “And I can see where you both inherited your beauty from,” he added, turning to wink at Ma who blushed.

Ray rolled his eyes and threw his head back in disgust. 

_Jeez, when does this guy ever give up?_

“I'll help you in the kitchen, baby,” said Eddie.

“No, please, allow me,” said Fraser quickly with a glance at Francesca.

“Thank you, Benton,” she smiled. “Eddie, why don't you and Ray go talk some more?” She was happy that her brother and Eddie were apparently getting along so well this evening and she really hoped that all the tension of the last few days was over. She was glad of the opportunity to talk to Fraser this evening even more than usual. She wanted to clear up the misunderstanding from the night before. She had been grateful for Fraser's help and support, but everything with Eddie was alright now and she wanted to make sure Fraser wasn't worrying about her.

Francesca carried a pile of dirty plates into the kitchen and Fraser followed close behind with another armful of crockery. He couldn’t help noticing the jealous glare Eddie gave him.

_I could use his possessive nature to my advantage, although the fallout might be…_

Fraser let his thoughts hang as he placed the plates in the sink.

“Hey,” smiled Francesca and she closed the kitchen door behind him. “What's gotten into Ray?” she asked. “Did you give him Mountie lessons on being polite?”

“Ray just wants to see you happy,” replied Fraser vaguely.

“I am happy, Benton,” she smiled. “And I wanted to thank you for last night. I was in a bit of a state, but it's all OK now.”

“Are you sure?” asked Fraser.

“Yes, it's fine, we talked for a long time after you'd left,” Francesca explained. “He knows he shouldn't have done it and he's really sorry.”

Fraser was still worried. Francesca was talking as if Eddie had made a simple mistake, perhaps taped over her favourite movie with the big match, or broken her favourite cup, but what he'd done was far more serious than that. The fact that Francesca was happy to dismiss his serious lapse of trust so easily was very concerning. Francesca was ditzy sometimes, that much was certain, but she wasn't completely stupid. It made little sense to Fraser that something which had affected her so deeply last night could so easily be ignored as if nothing had happened.

“Francesca,” began Fraser seriously. “Last night you used the word 'violated' to describe how you felt,” he reminded her. “Are you sure you're comfortable with his explanation?”

“I overreacted, that's all,” replied Francesca dismissively. She started to fill the sink with hot water and Fraser passed her the plates. “It was just meant to be fun,” she continued. “Like he said. He wanted us to be able to remember that special moment forever. He admits it was a bad idea and he's said sorry, so it's all fine. He's planning something wonderful to make it up to me, he said, but it's a surprise. I can't wait! He's such a lovely man. I know it'll be something very special.”

“Francesca, I don't wish to hammer home the point, as it were,” said Fraser, choosing his words carefully. “But you talk as if he'd made a video recording of your first holy communion.”

“Now that's a moment I really would rather forget,” replied Francesca. “Did I ever tell you how rude Father O'Connell was to me? I mean, it wasn't my fault that Jorge Banderas and James MacKinley spread those rumours?”

“Francesca, you're drifting from the subject.”

“Sorry,” she giggled. “It's OK, really,” she tried to reassure him. “So Eddie made a secret video of us having sex. Big deal. People have sex all the time! It's natural. And it was a special moment for us, I get why he did it, I really do. I was just shocked and tired when I found out and I went all weird about it. All that stuff about not trusting him, I'm over that. He admits he shouldn't have set up a secret camera in the bedroom, but you destroyed the tape so it's over now.”

Fraser nodded slowly. Then something occurred to him and he could have kicked himself for not thinking of it before.

_What if that wasn't really the tape?_

He thought it best not to voice his concerns to Francesca at this time. Instead he smiled a crooked smile at her and finished the washing up while she chatted happily about the plans for her future with Eddie. 

Outside the kitchen, Ray's hand hovered over the door handle as he tried to retain his composure. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but on the other hand he was desperate to find out what it was that Fraser felt he couldn't tell him about so maybe he had stood unnecessarily close to the door as everyone else left the dining room? Now he stood with a dirty pasta bowl in one hand and it was all he could do to stop himself throwing it across the room.

_Eddie filmed himself having sex with my sister?_

Ray couldn't believe it. The nausea he'd told Fraser about earlier came back with a vengeance and he swallowed hard as he tasted bile.

_He filmed my sister...and Fraser knew about this?_

Ray's face flushed red with anger. He glanced at the other door where, just the other side, he could hear Eddie's voice. He was laughing and joking with Tony and playfully teasing Fabio and Giovanni. Ray could hardly bear to listen to it any more. He wanted to run in there and punch the guy in the head so hard...and he didn't care if it made him like his father. Ray would happily go to prison if he could have the satisfaction of seeing Eddie suffer, he thought. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

_No, that's not the answer. I want Eddie Bartolo to be the one rotting in Joliet, not me. It's the least he deserves..._

He took another deep breath. He would leave Eddie for now, but he had to confront his sister. Maybe Fraser was OK with her spending time with a sleazebag like Eddie, but Ray was definitely not OK with it. And how could Fraser think it was OK to keep this from him? Ray tried not to get angry, but after all they'd talked about that morning about trusting each other he was more than a little disappointed.

_I guess he doesn't trust me not to go beat Eddie into a pulp...maybe he's right? It's who I am. It was the first thing I thought of just now...I am like my father and there's not a goddam thing I can do to change that…_

The realisation hit Ray hard. He would always be a Vecchio and even though he was proud to carry the name he knew there would always be a part of his Vecchio side that threatened to overwhelm the man he was. Sometimes it wasn’t easy to keep in control.

Ray stood up straight, fixed a neutral look on his face and walked into the kitchen.

Francesca jumped as the door flung open. “Ray!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” asked Ray with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Francesca’s breath hitched. She knew the look on her brother’s face, she’d seen it too many times before. He was about to blow up and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

“Well, actually, Ray…” began Fraser, but he didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Because I could’ve sworn I heard you say something about Eddie and a secret sex tape?” Ray blurted out. Not exactly the way he’d wanted to broach the subject, but it had just come out that way.

“You were listening at the door?” exclaimed Francesca. “Jesus, Ray! What happened to privacy?”

“Did you ask Eddie that question?” snapped Ray. “Looks to me like he’s the one who needs to answer it.”

“Ray, may I suggest that we sit down and talk about this?” said Fraser hopefully.

“Stay out of this, Benny,” snapped Ray. “You should have told me, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have been classed as a breach of Canadian national security.”

“I asked him not to tell you,” Francesca interrupted him. “And, unlike you, Benton respects me.”

“And do you think Eddie respects you?” asked Ray, glaring at her.

“It was a misunderstanding,” replied Francesca defiantly. “And we’ve sorted it out so the subject is closed.”

“The hell it is,” retorted Ray. “No one turns my baby sister into a porn star and gets away with it.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Francesca answered. “You’re making it sound worse than it was because you’re so desperate to find a reason to break us up.”

“I just want you to be happy and safe,” replied Ray, his voice a little softer now. 

“Yeah, right,” Francesca rolled her eyes as she spoke. “And you think you can do that by treating me like a child and marrying me off to some dumb guy with a dead end job like Tony. Well I’ll tell you one thing, Ray, I’m not going to settle for just any guy.”

“I don’t want you to be with just any guy,” replied Ray. “But I don’t want you to be with a lying, scheming pervert. Not too much to ask really, is it?”

“I’m going to make something of my life, Ray,” continued Francesca. “I’m not going to be like Ma or Maria, stuck at home with nothing but diapers to change and kitchen floors to scrub. And my life isn’t going to be like yours either. You’re nearly forty years old, Ray and look at you. What have you made of your life? I’m going out into the world and I’m going to try new and exciting things and yeah, maybe some of those things won’t work out, but at least I will have tried them. And I don’t care if you don’t like it, because it’s my life and I get to decide. I’m sick of you putting me down all the time. No wonder Angie left you.”

With a final sad glance at Fraser, Francesca stormed out of the kitchen.

Ray stood in silence. He leaned forward to support himself on the worktop with his hands. “I guess I deserved that,” he said.

“Ray, I…” Fraser began, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Forget it, Benny,” replied Ray.

“I promised, Ray,” Fraser tried to explain. “I couldn’t tell you. And Francesca appears to have dealt with the situation admirably.”

“If by admirably you mean staying with a guy who’s no good for her then yeah, she has,” replied Ray with a sigh. He stood up straight and turned to face Fraser. “This isn’t over, Benny,” he said. “The only reason I’m still in this kitchen with you is because if I go out there I’m going to wring the guy’s neck.”

“No you won’t, Ray,” replied Fraser, earnestly.

“Wanna bet?” 

Fraser opened his mouth to speak again, but Ray was already half way out of the door. Fraser shook his head and followed him. He hadn’t wanted Ray to find out this way. Part of him had hoped that the afternoon’s investigation would have turned up something more concrete they could use against Eddie, but all they’d discovered was that he had a habit of lying about, amongst other things, his possessions. His personal moral code was nothing to be proud of, that much was for sure, but was it enough? Francesca was entitled to date whoever she wanted. All he and Ray could justifiably do was offer advice and guidance, but they couldn’t force her to stop seeing a man just because they didn’t like him.

Fraser ran after Ray. He was fairly certain that Ray wasn’t going to do anything stupid – he’d already learnt his lesson – but things were about to get ugly and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Ray found Francesca and Eddie in the hallway. Francesca had Eddie pinned against the wall with her body pressed hard against his and she was kissing him deeply. Ray saw her glance over when he appeared, so he knew she’d seen him, but she didn’t stop what she was doing. 

_So this is all for my benefit…_

Ray looked at the floor as he composed his thoughts. He didn’t want to see Eddie’s hands on his sister’s butt, or the way he was rubbing himself against her. He didn’t know what to do next. There was no way he was going to allow Eddie to get away with what he’d done and Francesca needed to understand that the man she loved was not someone she should trust.

He thought about her outburst in the kitchen. Maybe she was right? He was fast approaching middle age and what did he have to show for it? A house he’d inherited from a father he despised and a childless, broken marriage. He was doing well at work, having been promoted recently, but everyone knew that was only because of Fraser. Before Fraser had arrived in Chicago Ray’s career had fast been heading down the toilet. For some reason, having a crazy Mountie as a partner had renewed Ray’s enthusiasm for the task of cleaning up the streets and he would be forever grateful to his best friend for that. However, he thought, he would happily work cleaning the streets with a broom if it meant he still had Angie.

_Perhaps Frannie’s right? Maybe I should just let her go off with Eddie and make her own mistakes in the world? What’s the worst that could happen? She’s already got one failed marriage behind her so who cares if she winds up in the Guinness Book of Records as the most divorced woman in the world? As long as she’s happy…_

Ray looked up just in time to see Eddie’s tongue doing things no man should see being done to their sister’s mouth.

“OK, that’s enough,” he said suddenly and Eddie almost jumped out of his skin. “Not under my roof,” added Ray.

Francesca scowled at her brother. “Do you mind?” she snapped. “We were in the middle of something.” She wrapped her arms around Eddie.

“An oral hygiene lesson?” sneered Ray. “Just let me speak,” he added before either of them had time to reply. He glanced up just as Fraser appeared in the hallway. 

_It’s OK, Benny, I’m not going to kill him…not today…_

“I thought the nice guy routine was too good to last,” said Eddie, rolling his eyes and holding Francesca tightly.

“Listen up, wiseguy,” began Ray. “I tried to be nice to you for Frannie’s sake, but that was before I found out you’ve been treating her like your own personal plaything. You’re no Hugh Heffner, pal, so quit the sex god act and start taking care of my sister. Because if you don’t I’ll come down on you so hard…”

“And there you go threatening me again,” sighed Eddie. He looked over at Fraser. “How do I go about filing an official complaint against this guy?” he asked.

“Well,” said Fraser, tugging at his earlobe. “First of all I suggest you read the Illinois Criminal Code – I have a copy if you’d like to borrow it. Then, if you find a legitimate charge you believe could be upheld against Ray I’ll gladly direct you to the relevant department who would be willing and able to assist you with submission of the necessary forms. The legal process would be, no doubt, long and expensive, but you are within your rights as a citizen of Chicago to pursue such an avenue if you so wish.”

Eddie stood open mouthed as Fraser spoke.

“Or, you could simply do as he suggests and start treating Francesca in a manner more fitting for a woman of her standing,” added Fraser. 

Ray glanced across at his friend and couldn’t help the tiny smile that flashed across his lips. 

_Thanks, Benny…_

“Canadians hate liars,” said Ray, nodding towards Fraser. “And they hate scumbags like you who exploit women.”

“I’m not being exploited, Ray!” exclaimed Francesca, throwing her hands in the air.

“He’s not who you think he is, Frannie,” insisted Ray.

Francesca turned to Eddie and a look of determination crossed her face. It was a look that Ray recognised and it scared him. 

_What the hell are you doing, Frannie...?_

“Eddie, let’s tell them,” said Francesca suddenly. “Everyone’s here, let’s tell them now.”

Ray glanced nervously at Fraser. What was going on?

“I thought you wanted to wait,” replied Eddie with a puzzled look on his face.

“I know I said that, but I’ve changed my mind,” said Francesca. She turned back to her brother. “I’m not listening to any more of your crap, Ray. This is my life and you can’t tell me how to live it.”

Francesca grabbed Eddie by the hand and dragged him across the hall towards the living room. Ray and Fraser followed close behind.

Francesca flung open the door, making Diefenbaker jump. He had been enjoying lots of attention from Tony and had been contemplating a short snooze. The sudden intrusion had put paid to that idea, however. He caught sight of Fraser’s face and realised that the last thing he’d be able to do now was relax. Something was about to go down and whatever it was the humans would react the way they always did…badly.

“Ma,” Francesca said loudly as they walked into the room. “Maria, everyone, Eddie and I have got something to tell you.” Francesca was beaming from ear to ear and Eddie stood tall and proud with a protective arm around her shoulder.

Ma and Maria exchanged a surprised and excited look. Fraser and Ray exchanged an entirely different look altogether.

Francesca took Eddie’s hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. She felt as though she was going to burst with excitement and pride as she made the announcement. “We weren’t going to tell anyone just yet, but…Eddie and I are getting married!”


	11. Chapter 11

Ray turned his stereo up louder to drown out the sounds of Fraser knocking on his door. 

_Haven't done that since I was a kid..._

Ray recognised the song – ‘Fight’ by The Tragically Hip. The lyrics seemed strangely appropriate.

_Figures…Canucks get everywhere…_

He went back to his bed and lay back on his pillows. He knew he shouldn't ignore his best friend - they were finally on the same side over Eddie after all - but Ray didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment in time. His head was spinning.

_Marriage? Why the hell would she want to marry him? She barely knows the creep!_

Ray hadn't been able to say anything to her face. He'd just walked straight upstairs leaving Ma and Maria whooping with excitement at the prospect of a wedding and retreated to the sanctuary of his bedroom as he'd done so many times before....although his was the first time he'd felt unable to face his own family since Pa died.

Ray reached out and turned his stereo down a little, the thumping beat was giving him a headache. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the door again. The knocking had stopped and he could no longer hear Fraser calling his name and begging to be let in. In fact he couldn't hear anything at all.

Ray held his breath and opened the door a crack. Now he could hear voices. Ma and Maria. They were standing at the foot of the stairs talking - about him probably, he realised. Then he heard another sound. It was the sound of sobbing and it was coming from Frannie's bedroom across the hall. Ray hung his head sadly. The last thing he wanted was to upset his sister - again - but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't pretend to be happy about the upcoming nuptials. He just couldn’t.

Poor Fraser had been torn between his own feelings about Eddie and his Canadian politeness and had simply shaken the man's hand in stunned silence, but Ray was no Canadian. Politeness was a waste of time. 

Ray listened some more and as the sobbing sound quietened down he became aware of a man's voice in Frannie's room. Eddie? No, it was Fraser. 

Ray sighed. 

_That'd be right. Frannie runs to Benny for comfort. Maybe I should have just let them sleep together last year after all? Would've saved all this mess..._

Ray closed the door and turned back towards his bed...only to come face to face with the ghost of his father.

"Jesus Christ, Pop!"

"Don't blaspheme," snapped Pa Vecchio in a disapproving tone.

Ray rolled his eyes.

"I really think the guy upstairs has better things to worry about, don't you?" retorted Ray.

"I don't know what happened to you?" asked Pa, rhetorically, shaking his head. "Look at you!" He waved his hand up and down for emphasis. "Hiding in your room, sulking? This is not how I raised you!"

"Oh, I think it is, Pop. Lucky I don't have a wife and kids to go beat up," sneered Ray. 

"Come on, you're a Vecchio," continued Pa, ignoring the jibe. "You're the man of this family, now, so go down there and be a Vecchio."

"Be a Vecchio?" echoed Ray incredulously. "What do you want me to do? Go get drunk off my ass and smack the kids around? I thought you liked Eddie anyway?"

"It's just that from where I'm standing, the Mountie is doing a better job of taking care of this family than you," sneered Pa. "And he's Canadian!"

"Leave Benny out of this," snapped Ray.

"I'm sorry," replied Pa, sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't mean to be rude about your little friend."

Ray had heard enough. "I'm closing my eyes, Pop, and when I open them I expect you to have crawled back under whatever rock you call home these days. Capiche?"

Ray closed his eyes and prayed furiously. Then he couldn't help laughing to himself.

_As if praying is going to do any good...perhaps I should speak to Father Behan about an exorcism…_

He gingerly opened his eyes and looked around the room, but, to his great relief, his Pa had gone.

xXxXx

“So just explain this to me again, Benny. Why is the trunk of my car full of VCRs?” Ray swung the Riviera into a space outside the video store. 

It had been a few days since Francesca’s announcement and since then the Vecchio house had been full of talk of weddings. It made Ray sick to think of Frannie marrying Eddie, but he simply didn’t have the strength to argue any more. As his mother and sisters spent every waking moment excitedly pouring over wedding magazines and visiting potential reception venues, Ray had retreated to his bedroom. Even his father’s increasingly frequent visits had been a welcome relief from all the giggling and happiness going on downstairs. 

Ray wished he could go back to work, but he realised that he wasn’t in the right frame of mind for chasing down bad guys and so had taken advantage of Welsh’s insistence on extended sick leave to stay away. The night before he’d called Louise and taken her to her favourite restaurant, but she’d soon picked up on his mood and left early, leaving Ray to reflect on the effect the whole situation with his sister was having on him.

_Hell, if I’m not even in the right frame of mind for a date with Louise…_

He had been spending as much time with Fraser as possible, but the Dragon Lady apparently disapproved of him hanging around the Consulate when Fraser had important work to do. Although it looked to Ray that all Fraser did when he wasn’t liaising with the Chicago PD, was a lot of dull and repetitive form filling.

“I already explained, Ray,” replied Fraser, getting out of the car and holding the seat forward for Dief to jump out. “In an effort to establish a rapport based on mutual trust with Clive…”

“Clive the video store guy who helped us with the Mark Smithbauer case?” Ray interrupted.

“Yes, Ray,” confirmed Fraser. “As I was saying, in order to be sure I can trust him I entered into a lengthy dialogue with Clive and it was during the course of this conversation that he mentioned he had several machines in need of repair.”

“Oh, and then he thought to himself, shall I call a video repair man? No I’ll get a Mountie to fix them.” Ray rolled his eyes as he loaded Fraser’s outstretched arms with the VCRs from his car.

“It was no trouble, Ray,” replied Fraser. “It’s a simple mechanism and I found a very helpful book in the library to assist me. By helping Clive with his problem, he is more likely to help me in return.”

“No, Fraser,” replied Ray, shaking his head. “He’s more likely to use the money he would have paid a video repair guy to buy a return ticket to Vegas.”

“I don’t believe Clive is a gambling man, Ray,” Fraser answered with a frown.

Ray opened his mouth to speak again, but thought better of it. He just hoped Fraser was right about trusting this guy. Ray had agreed to let Fraser leave the remains of the videotape Eddie had given him with Clive. They hoped that enough of it could be restored to be able to determine if it really was the tape of Francesca in bed with Eddie or not. 

“It was lucky your landlord, I mean slumlord, was too lazy to leave out the trash this week,” Ray noted as they walked into the video store. 

“Indeed,” agreed Fraser. He had been kicking himself that he hadn’t got Francesca to check the tape before he’d torn it from its casing. As Ray had almost enjoyed pointing out, sometimes you shouldn’t trust people so easily. Fraser’s only excuse was that Francesca had been so distressed at the time that he had just wanted to destroy the tape as quickly as possible and it hadn’t occurred to him that Eddie could have deceived him. Given everything they’d learnt over the past few days about his character, it now seemed more likely that he had done just that, but they needed to be sure.

Ray hung back as Fraser handed over the repaired VCRs to Clive who appeared to be very grateful. This whole situation made Ray very uncomfortable. It was possible that a guy they barely knew who worked in a video store was in possession of a so-called sex tape starring his baby sister. Fraser had insisted that Clive could be trusted and he’d promised not to view the contents of the tape, but it was Fraser’s trusting nature that had led them to this in the first place so Ray wasn’t convinced.

Clive disappeared out to the back of the store and Fraser turned to Ray. “He says he was able to repair some small sections and he has joined them together. He says it wasn’t easy without viewing the tape, so he apologises if the joins are a little sloppy,” Fraser explained. “It’s unimportant, really, as we only need to view a short section – perhaps no more than a couple of seconds of the footage - to be sure.” 

Ray didn’t respond. He didn’t actually want to view any of it, but he knew someone had to or they would never know. “When you say ‘we’, you mean ‘you’, right?” he asked quietly.

Fraser’s face was serious. “Are you sure, Ray?” he asked.

Ray nodded. “Just a couple of seconds,” he repeated and Fraser nodded silently. “Benny, I need you to do this for me.”

“Ray,” began Fraser. “If it is the tape of Francesca…”

“Benny,” Ray interrupted him. “I trust you, OK?”

“Thank you, Ray,” replied Fraser and no more words were needed. Fraser was grateful for the trust his friend had placed in him. It meant more to him than he could ever truly express.

xXxXxX

Ray drove Fraser back to the Consulate where they could be assured of privacy. 

“This won’t take long,” said Fraser. 

“I’ll wait downstairs,” said Ray and he turned to leave the room.

“Ray,” Fraser called after him. “What do you plan to do if it transpires Eddie did, indeed, switch the tape?”

Ray hesitated. He couldn’t answer any other way than honestly. “I don’t know yet, Benny.”

Fraser nodded and picked up the remote control. Just then they heard the front door slam and the unmistakable footsteps of Inspector Thatcher running up the stairs.

“Fraser! Fraser!” she called out. “Are you here? Did you see what that idiot Turnbull has done?”

“In here, Sir,” Fraser responded. He quickly turned off the TV and VCR and hid the remote control in a drawer.

Thatcher burst into the room waving a bundle of papers in the air. “Look!” she exclaimed. “He’s muddled all the invoice numbers. All of them. What kind of impression does that give people about this Consulate, Fraser? The last thing we need is for the Americans to think we’re incompetent…oh hello Detective.”

Ray smiled a smarmy smile at Fraser’s superior officer. He didn’t think much of the way she treated Fraser so the nickname he’d given her – Dragon Lady – had always seemed appropriate, even though Fraser disapproved.

“I take it you were just leaving?” said the Inspector, hopefully.

“Well actually,” began Fraser, but Ray interrupted him.

“Yes, ma’am, I was,” he said. He glanced at Fraser who was about to protest and waved his hand in the air. “You can call me when you have that information we talked about, Fraser, OK?” he said, raising his eyebrows. “I think I need some fresh air anyway.”

“If you’re quite sure…” began Fraser, but this time it was the Inspector who interrupted him.

“He’s quite sure,” she asserted. “Goodbye, Detective. Fraser here will be busy for some time sorting out this mess. I honestly don’t know what I did in a previous life to deserve Constable Turnbull on my staff.” She shoved the papers into a startled Fraser’s hands and turned to follow Ray out of the room.

“Constable Turnbull is a fully qualified RCMP officer, sir,” said Fraser in defence of his junior colleague. “Just like me.”

Thatcher turned back and looked at Fraser. Something had changed in her expression and Fraser couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There was a moment of silence between them and Fraser’s tongue involuntarily slid over his lower lip.

“No, Fraser,” said Thatcher eventually. “Not at all like you.”

Another moment of silence followed before the Inspector left the room. Fraser stared at the door and wondered - not for the first time - what, if anything, their moment of ‘contact’ on the roof of a runaway train had really meant to her. Or what, indeed, it meant to him. As usual, he had no answers.

Dief barked at his heels.

“Don’t be so ridiculous,” Fraser scolded his wolf. “You have completely misread the situation again.”

Dief yapped, but Fraser chose to ignore his sarcasm. He looked at the pile of invoices in his hands and sighed. He would make a start on the work in his office and wait for Inspector Thatcher to leave the building again before he checked the video. He quickly ejected the tape from the machine and hid it in his trousers.

xXxXxXx

Ray drove home, but as he pulled round the corner he could see Eddie’s car parked outside. Ray parked behind it, resisting the urge to sacrifice yet another green 1972 Buick Riviera by crashing into it. Then he remembered that the Porsche didn’t actually belong to Eddie and realised, as much as he might enjoy the wilful destruction of property, his actions would be entirely futile.

Ray glanced at his house, but didn’t feel like going in.

_I hate this guy so much he’s making me feel uncomfortable in my own home…_

Ray sat in the car for a while listening to the radio. He needed to calm down before he went inside just in case he came face to face with Eddie again. He still hadn’t heard from Fraser about the tape, but had already convinced himself that Eddie had switched it with another tape and was still in possession of the video of Frannie. Ray didn’t know what that meant exactly – maybe Eddie really did just want to watch it himself in private, although Ray sincerely doubted that – but why lie about it in the first place? Eddie lied about a lot of things, that much was certain, but this? And yet Frannie still wanted to marry him…Ray couldn’t make sense of any of it.

Eventually he took a deep breath and walked up to the house. As he turned the key in the lock he could hear Eddie and Frannie’s voices. They were in the hallway. Just what he didn’t need.

"I'm glad you're here, Ray," said Francesca as he stepped inside. "I've got something I want to ask you. Eddie, can you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure," replied Eddie. "I'll go and help your wonderful mother in the kitchen. Not that she needs any help to create her awesome food, of course." He gave his fiancée a quick kiss on the cheek and left the hall.

"What is it, Frannie?" asked Ray. "You want me to throw Eddie in jail?"

Francesca frowned. "Don't be a jerk, Ray," she replied. She tucked her hair behind her ears before continuing. "I know we haven't set a date yet or decided on a venue or anything, but I wanted to ask if you would give me away on my wedding day."

Ray stood open mouthed. If the wedding went ahead - and he seriously hoped it wouldn't - Ray hadn't even planned on attending, let alone giving the bride away.

"Please, Ray," begged Francesca, disappointed that he hadn't said yes immediately. "I know you don't like Eddie much, but you're my brother and it would mean so much to me."

Ray looked into her eyes.

_I don't like Eddie much...that's the understatement of the year..._

Then he realised how hurt his sister would be if he said no. 

_I've already hurt her enough..._

Ray reached out and squeezed her arm. "I'd be honoured to walk you down the aisle, Frannie," he said in his warmest voice.

Francesca broke into a huge smile and threw his arms around her brother. "I knew you'd come around!" she exclaimed.

Ray thought it best not to argue with her assertion. He hadn’t come around to anything, but he'd made her happy and that was the important thing. As soon as he and Fraser had found something big on Eddie - and Ray was certain that they were close - the wedding would be cancelled and his agreement would be irrelevant anyway.

"Eddie, honey, he said yes!" Francesca called out and Eddie immediately opened the door and walked out offering his hand for a handshake.

_He was listening at the door...So much for all that crap about helping Ma...this guy is so transparent he's practically invisible. I just wish Frannie could see through him..._

Ray shook his hand and tried to smile, but it came out more like a sneer.

“That’s great,” said Eddie, trying hard to sound like he meant it.

“Eddie and I are going out this afternoon,” explained Francesca. “Ma’s gone with Maria to pick up the kids from school. Can you tell her I won’t be back for dinner, please?” she asked.

“Or breakfast, I take it?” Ray questioned, sarcastically.

“C’mon, Eddie,” said Francesca, quickly, desperate to avoid another confrontation. “Oh!” she exclaimed suddenly. “I need to change my shirt. I only put this old thing on for doing chores.” 

“But you look beautiful in that shirt,” protested Eddie. “You’d look beautiful in anything, though,” he added with a wink.

Francesca smiled coyly and kissed him. “Give me two minutes,” she said. “Ray, weren’t you going to your room?” she added, hopefully. She didn’t want to leave her brother and her fiancé alone.

“Yeah,” nodded Ray and started up the stairs. Francesca ran past him and into her room. As the door clicked shut behind her Ray stopped on the stairs and leaned over the bannister. 

“Just so we’re clear, Bartolo, you are not marrying my sister,” he said, fixing his gaze. 

“Well that’s real funny because last time I checked we were engaged,” responded Eddie, deliberately trying to goad Ray.

Ray knew better than to react, even though it took every ounce of his self-control not to run down the stairs and floor the man. “You’re a funny guy,” he replied with a smarmy grin. “And I’m watching every move you make, am I making myself clear?” he continued, his grin replaced with a glare. “I trust you about as much as I’d trust a dog with a piece of prime steak,” he added, narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

Eddie stared back at him. “Is that meant to be a threat?” he asked incredulously. He was trying to be nonchalant, but Ray could see the flicker of fear in his eyes.

_Got him…_

Ray shrugged silently and walked up the stairs.

xXxXx

Back at the Consulate, Fraser waited for what felt like forever for Inspector Thatcher to go out again. He finished sorting the pile of invoices before she left and she seemed grateful. As she left the building Fraser went back to the TV and put the newly restored video tape into the VCR. He held his breath as the grainy image flickered and rolled.

As the image settled on the screen Fraser let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t Francesca on the tape at all, it was a video of some construction work. Presumably a commercial video Eddie had taken for a client. Then Fraser suddenly realised that he shouldn’t be relieved at all. Although he had been spared having to see Francesca engaging in intimate behaviour, it meant that Eddie did indeed still have the tape. He picked up the phone and dialled Ray’s number.

Just as Fraser suspected, Ray did not take the news well.


	12. Chapter 12

"Two beers." Ray slapped a folded twenty dollar bill on the bar as he spoke. 

"Er, Ray, you know I only drink alcohol on special occasions," said Fraser with a confused frown.

"I know, Benny," replied Ray. "And a glass of water for my Canadian friend," he called out.

The barman nodded and reached for the ice bucket.

Ray glanced across at Fraser. "The beers are both for me," he stated and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his car key. "Here," he said, holding it out for Fraser to take. "You can drive."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Fraser.

"No, you drive like a moron," replied Ray, nodding to the barman as he placed two brown bottles in front of him, "but I'm gonna drink these and I don’t drink and drive."

"I was referring to the beers," explained Fraser, tugging at his earlobe. He was concerned about Ray now. His friend enjoyed the occasional drink, but it seemed that this evening Ray was intent on drowning his sorrows. Fraser understood his frustrations - another day of driving around Chicago talking to everyone they could find who had ever crossed paths with Eddie Bartolo had proved fruitless - but Ray never got drunk. Fraser had always presumed that growing up with a father like Pa Vecchio had turned him off the idea and, given that so many cops seemed to use drink as a way of escaping their troubles, Fraser had always admired Ray’s strength. However, it seemed that his sister's engagement had started to tip him over the edge.

Ray narrowed his eyes and glanced sideways at Fraser. "Relax, Benny," he said. "It's just two beers, then I'm calling it quits. As you're so fond of reminding me, I'm not my Pop."

Fraser's face softened. He took the key from Ray just as the barman returned with his water and Ray's change.  
"Keep it," said Ray. "I'm in a good mood," he added and the barman gratefully pocketed the change, not daring to argue with Ray's assertion, even though it was clearly not true.

Ray took a swig of beer and sighed as the cool liquid coated the back of his throat. Then he quickly downed the rest of the bottle.

"Better?" asked Fraser as he sipped at his water.

Ray shrugged. "Not yet," he replied and he picked up the second bottle.

"Perhaps we should order some peanuts?" suggested Fraser, concerned that Ray was drinking on an empty stomach. They’d covered a lot of miles today, both on foot and in the car, and it hadn't left any time for eating. Not that Ray had had much of an appetite anyway. All they’d discovered is that Eddie was very good at charming members of the opposite sex. In fact they hadn’t found a woman yet with a bad word to say about him, although they hadn’t found much evidence of any of the recent big contracts Eddie had boasted about. It was becoming clear that Eddie was almost as good as Ian MacDonald when it came to exaggerating.

Ray grinned at Fraser’s suggestion. "Benny, I'm OK. I'm not gonna start dancing on the tables, or throwing myself at girls, I promise," he tried to reassure his friend. "I just feel like a drink, or two. OK? People do it all the time. It's not a big deal."

“Would you like me to tell Francesca about the tape?” suggested Fraser, gingerly. “I would have thought you might have broached the subject with her today.”

“No, I’ll do it,” snapped Ray, more abruptly than he meant to. “Like I said, I was going to do it this morning, but she looked so happy, Benny…” he trailed off.

“She had an enjoyable evening with Eddie, I assume?” asked Fraser.

“Yeah,” nodded Ray. “And she was all talk about the wedding again. She asked me to give her away yesterday, did I tell you that?”

“You did mention it on the telephone last night,” Fraser confirmed.

“How can I, Benny?” asked Ray, “How can I walk my little sister down the aisle and hand her over to that bastard?”

Fraser had no response.

“I just don’t get why she doesn’t see it?” continued Ray. “Or Ma, or Maria, even Tony and the kids, they all think he’s this wonderful guy, but…” he trailed off again and took another swig of beer. “Maybe we’ve got it wrong?” he pondered. “It’s just you and me against the rest of the world over this, so the odds add up to you and me being the idiots here.”

“We have gathered enough evidence to conclude that Mr Bartolo is not all he seems,” Fraser pointed out.

“Yeah, but nothing we can use,” replied Ray with a sigh. “He’s a creep, he lies to people, that’s it. So what? People lie all the time.”

“I don’t.”

Ray laughed. Just then he spotted a tall, attractive woman with long, blonde hair entering the bar. She talked to two men seated at the table nearest the door and one of the men pointed over at Ray. Ray put down his bottle and sat up straight as she walked towards him.

“You Vecchio?” she asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” smiled Ray and he got up off his bar stool and puffed his chest out a little.

_Must be this new shirt…_

“I hear you’ve been asking after Eddie Bartolo,” continued the woman. “You a friend of his?”

Ray realised that the woman had information about Eddie and he didn’t want to frighten her away. “Yes I am,” he lied, glancing at Fraser to see a look of disappointment, just as he expected.

Then, before either Ray or Fraser had time to react, the woman slapped Ray across the face. 

“Woah!” exclaimed Ray, almost falling backwards. “What was that for? I’m a cop, you do know that, right?” Ray moved his jacket away from his side to reveal his badge.

“A cop!” gasped the woman. “Eddie’s hanging out with cops now? Jeez, the creep has a real nerve.”

Immediately Fraser and Ray realised that the woman wasn’t exactly a close friend of Eddie’s. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” said Fraser, glancing at Ray to make sure he was alright. “We are, in fact, currently investigating Mr Bartolo. Is there any information you could provide us that might help?”

“Depends,” shrugged the woman. “What kind of information?”

“You called him a creep,” said Ray, rubbing the side of his face. “Most of the women we’ve met think he’s Mr Wonderful.”

“Yeah, well they don’t know him like I do,” replied the woman.

“Please, take a seat,” Fraser said, pulling out an empty stool for her to sit on. “May I buy you a drink?”

“Thanks, I’ll have a Martini,” she replied. “I’m Cassidy. You a cop, too?”

Fraser nodded and then glanced at Ray. “Er, Ray…” 

Ray shook his head and pulled out his wallet. “Here,” he said handing Fraser some cash.

“Thank you kindly, Ray.”

“So what’s your story?” asked Ray.

“This,” replied Cassidy. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a magazine. She opened it to a double page photograph and slapped it on the table.

Ray turned his head slightly to the side, then he realised what - or rather who - he was looking at and his eyebrows rose to meet what was left of his hairline.

Cassidy laughed. “Look real different with my clothes off, right?” she said, but her smile quickly faded. 

Fraser looked at the picture in the magazine and then immediately looked away as his face rapidly turned a bright shade of red. He quickly closed the page and handed it back to Cassidy. “Did Eddie Bartolo take this photograph?” he asked.

Cassidy nodded. “Yep,” she confirmed, smiling a little at Fraser’s obvious embarrassment. “But I did not give him no permission to sell it to a magazine,” she added. “Especially not this trashy magazine.”

“I see,” said Fraser.

The barman returned with Cassidy’s drink and she gratefully sipped at it before continuing her story. “I was working the streets,” she explained. “Eddie found me one night. I thought he wanted business, y’know, but he seemed real different to the other guys. We went to a bar and talked, that’s all. No sex, no pressure. He said he could get me a modelling contract. He promised to get me off the streets. God knows how badly I wanted to get off the streets…” she trailed off and Fraser could see a lot of sadness in her eyes. She clearly had another story to tell, but that would have to wait.

“And he took photographs of you?” prompted Fraser.

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, real good ones too, I’ll give him that much,” she said. “I thought he was this lovely guy, y’know. A real hero. My confidence was in the gutter and I can’t tell you how much being with Eddie changed that. He made me feel real happy for those first few weeks. It was like all my dreams had come true.”

Ray emptied his second bottle of beer. This whole story was starting to sound familiar. “But your dream turned into a nightmare, right?” he guessed.

Cassidy nodded. “I let him take the photographs, I trusted him,” she explained. “I didn’t want to do any work for sleazy magazines again. I did it in the past when I was real desperate and believe me I’d rather work the streets than work for the slimeballs that print that kinda stuff, but Eddie told me he had contacts at the classy publications. He said the naked shots were private and he wouldn’t be sending those to any editors. I believed him. How dumb was that? I mean, look at me, do I look like a classy model? No, I look like a hooker and that’s all I’ll ever be.”

Fraser glanced at Ray, they both felt sorry for Cassidy. It seemed that Eddie had played with her emotions and used her for his own gain.

“You know, Cassidy,” began Fraser, gently. “It is possible to move away from your past and change your life. I can put you in touch with organisations who can assist you in finding a new path. If you’ll let me, that is. I’d like to help if I can.”

Cassidy smiled at Fraser. “You are a real sweet guy,” she said, softly. Then her eyes widened. “And…oh my god…gorgeous, too!” She’d only just looked at Fraser properly for the first time and couldn’t believe that she hadn’t noticed his handsome good looks before.

Fraser blushed and Ray laughed. “He’s Canadian,” said Ray, dismissively. “Apparently they put something in the water that makes their cheekbones look like the Rocky Mountains.”

“That’s just silly, Ray,” frowned Fraser.

Cassidy laughed. “Y’know, I’ve always preferred green eyes anyway,” she said, winking at Ray.

Ray smiled appreciatively. He was never embarrassed at receiving a compliment from a beautiful woman. “Thanks for talking to us,” he said.

“I hope it helps your investigation,” replied Cassidy. “When one of the girls I used to work with told me about the magazine I went real crazy, but Eddie went crazier. Somehow he made me think it was all my fault. I can’t explain it. He just has a way of twisting things around and screwing with your head. It took me weeks to snap out of it. If you can lock him up and throw away the key I’d be real grateful.”

“We’re working on it,” replied Ray with determination. He gave Cassidy his card and wrote Fraser’s number at the Consulate on the back. 

Once she had left the bar Ray turned to Fraser. His mind was racing and all he wanted to do was to find his sister and tell her Cassidy’s story. “So he has previous,” he said. “And now he has a tape of my sister and he’s going to sell it to the highest bidder. Cassidy said he went crazy when she found out what he was doing. What if Frannie figures it out, too? What if she finds the tape? He’s not going to let it go a second time. He could kill her, Benny.” Ray leapt off his stool and raced towards the door with Fraser following close behind. “He could kill her…”

xXxXx

“Overnight bag again?” Maria pointed to the small pink case Francesca was carrying down the stairs and raised her eyebrows. “You might as well just move in with Eddie, you haven’t slept in your own bed for days.” Maria adjusted the weight of her baby daughter who she was carrying on her hip.

“And you think Ma would be OK with us living in sin?” replied Francesca sarcastically.

“Well she was OK about Tony moving in here before our wedding,” Maria reminded her.

“But he’d been evicted from his apartment,” Francesca pointed out, “and he slept in the spare room.”

“No he didn’t,” Maria answered with a wink.

Francesca smiled approvingly at her sister. “Yeah, well, Eddie hasn’t asked me yet,” she said and her smile faded a little.

Maria frowned. “What is it, sis?” she asked. “It’s not like you to wait to be asked. Is everything OK with Eddie?”

“Yes, everything’s fine, I guess,” she replied. Then she sighed. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe I just feel weird knowing Ray doesn’t approve of us.”

Maria moved the wriggly baby to her other hip. “Frannie, our big brother doesn’t approve of a lot of things you do, but it’s never stopped you before. What’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts about Eddie?”

Francesca didn’t reply. Sometimes she lay awake at night wondering if Ray was right about her fiancé after all. She didn’t want to believe any of the things he said, but what if she was wrong and was about to make another huge mistake?

“Well he doesn’t hit you, so…” said Maria with a wicked grin.

Francesca’s eyes widened. “Hey!” she exclaimed. “So you figure if I’ve bagged myself a guy who doesn’t slap me around that’s a good enough reason to marry him?”

“Come on, I’m just kidding,” replied Maria. “I think you’ve struck gold with Eddie. He’s gorgeous and charming and he really cares about you…and he’s rich. What’s not to love?”

Francesca laughed. “Nothing,” she replied. “And I do love him, Maria, I really do.”

Maria smiled at the happiness in her sister’s eyes. Then she heard the distinctive sound of Eddie’s Porsche pulling up outside. “Go,” she said, giving her sister a quick hug. “Before Ray gets back.”

“You know, that’s another good reason for me moving out,” said Frannie, tucking her hair behind her ears. “The less time we have to be here the less chance there is of bumping into Ray.”

Maria nodded. She hated the underlying tension in her family home. The atmosphere was making her and her family uncomfortable and she and Tony had talked about the possibility of moving out themselves, but Tony had thought it might be too much effort and had convinced her that after the wedding things would calm down.

_Typical Tony…everything’s too much effort. If only I’d met Eddie first…_

Francesca opened the front door to be greeted by a wall of flowers. “Oh, wow, are those…are those for me?” she asked, somewhat taken aback.

Eddie poked his head round the two huge bouquets he had in his arms and shook his head. “Actually, these are for your beautiful sister and your wonderful mother,” he smiled.

“Oh my!” exclaimed Maria, stepping forward to take the flowers. “Eddie, you shouldn’t have.”

“Well I just wanted to say thanks,” replied Eddie. “You and Mrs V have been so supportive of our engagement. It really means a lot to me…to us.”

Francesca nodded and smiled adoringly at him.

“We’re just so amazed that anyone would want to marry Frannie,” said Maria with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Hey!” exclaimed Francesca indignantly.

Eddie laughed. “Well, I do,” he said. “And the sooner the better. I just wish your brother felt the same way you do.”

“Oh don’t worry about Ray,” replied Maria, waving her hand dismissively. “He’ll come around soon and if he doesn’t I’ll…well, he will,” she tried to reassure them, hoping she sounded more convinced than she felt. 

Ray was going to take some work. He had agreed to give his sister away, so that was something at least. Maria had been worried that he would refuse to come to the wedding – that would have broken Francesca’s heart – but at least he’d seen sense on that issue. 

_I just hope he’s not planning something dumb to spoil the big day…Maybe I should talk to Benton…_

“You ready?” Eddie asked Francesca.

“Sure,” replied Frannie picking up her bag. “See you tomorrow, sis,” she grinned and skipped out of the house, arm in arm with her fiancé.

Maria smiled.

_How can Ray look at those two and not be happy for them?_

She would never understand her big brother.

xXxXx

“He’s probably already got a buyer lined up.” Ray drummed his fingers together as Fraser drove the Riviera through the neon-lit streets of Chicago. “C’mon, Benny, this is an emergency. I’m not gonna bust you for speeding. Floor it, will you?” Ray was seriously wishing he hadn’t had to hand over the keys to Fraser. 

_I am never drinking again…_

He was going over and over Cassidy’s story in his mind. So Eddie had befriended her, established a trusting relationship and then used her to sell photographs to sleazy magazines. Looked like he’d stepped up his MO a gear this time. 

“Ray, there are too many pedestrians about, it wouldn’t be safe for me to go any faster,” replied Fraser. Then he turned and glanced at Ray. “Francesca will be alright,” he tried to reassure his friend. “Eddie appears to be in no rush, his plan – and remember we still don’t know precisely what his plan is at this juncture – seems to be to developing slowly. Presumably this is intentional so as not to arouse suspicion.”

“I hope you’re right,” sighed Ray. 

_Of course he’s right, he’s always right…man wish I hadn’t had those beers…_

“Take a left here,” Ray said suddenly.

Fraser slowed the car and looked at Ray, puzzled. He knew the way back to the Vecchio house and turning here would take them on a detour likely to add at least six minutes to the journey.

“Coffee,” said Ray by way of explanation. “Guess I can’t handle the booze like my good old Pa.”

Fraser nodded in agreement and made the turn. If coffee would help Ray clear his head then it was a good idea. The impending confrontation with Francesca and Eddie was not going to be easy and Ray needed to be in complete control of his faculties.

Fraser drove another minute to the all night coffee house and stopped the car. 

“I’ll be two minutes,” said Ray and jumped out.

“I don’t know how he drinks that godawful American coffee.”

“Dad!” Fraser turned round, startled at the sound of his father’s voice coming from the rear passenger seat.

Dief whined and moved over to give the dead Mountie some space.

“The coffee in Tuktoyuktak was sublime,” continued Bob Fraser. “It was quite remarkable, really, that Bryan and Celia Cranshaw were able to grow the beans in the first place, considering the climate.”

“They grew coffee beans in the Territories?” Fraser couldn’t believe what his father was saying.

“Yes, son,” Bob confirmed. “Of course they were also growing cannabis at the same time.” He stopped and shook his head sadly. “Once we’d busted them there was no more coffee. Pity.”

“A crying shame,” said Fraser, incredulously. “Dad, did you just drop by to talk about coffee?”

“Oh, no, son,” replied Bob. “Of course not. I wanted to make a suggestion. Turn right.”

Fraser frowned. “Turn right?” he repeated. “When? Now? I’m waiting for Ray.” He glanced out of the window in the direction of the coffee house. “He shouldn’t be too…” but he trailed off when he realised the ghost of his father had vanished.

Dief yapped.

“Don’t ask me?” shrugged Fraser. “I think it must be too warm for him in…wherever he is. He never did make much sense when the mercury was above freezing.”

Dief yapped again and stretched out on the backseat of the car.

Fraser frowned. “If Ray finds any of your hairs in his car,” he began. “He won’t hesitate to…” but he stopped abruptly as Ray returned.

“OK, go,” said Ray, balancing his hot coffee on his knees. “This should sober me up enough to get my hands round Eddie Bartolo’s neck.”

Fraser stopped short of starting the engine and glanced at his friend with a look of concern.

Ray rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding,” he said.

_At least, I think I am…_

“Understood,” said Fraser and they set off for a minute until they reached a stop sign. Fraser looked right, then left, then right again…and then left again, then right.

“It’s clear,” said Ray, frustrated at the sudden lack of movement.

Fraser nodded. He could see that it was safe to pull out, but something was making him hesitate. His father’s words. The quickest way back to Ray’s house was to turn left here, but…

_Perhaps he was referring to this intersection? Maybe it was a warning? If I turn left something terrible will happen…_

Dief barked.

“Oh you’re really not helping, bucko!” exclaimed Fraser, turning his head round sharply to glare at the wolf.

Ray leaned back in his seat and stared at Fraser. “You OK, Benny?” he asked. He held out the cardboard cup which was still almost full. “Do you need coffee too? Did that American tap water pickle your Canadian brain cells?”

“I’m terribly sorry, Ray,” replied Fraser, tugging at his earlobe. “Someone…I mean, something... You know, Ray, it’s not important at this juncture.”

Ray nodded and then shook his head. Sometimes he had no idea what was going through the mind of the Mountie who’d become his best friend. Sometimes, he’d concluded a long time ago, it was best not to know.

“Hey, where are you going?” exclaimed Ray as Fraser turned the Riviera sharply to the right. “We need to go that way!” he added, pointing left and trying to prevent coffee from ending up in his lap.

“I think we should go this way instead,” replied Fraser, flatly.

Ray threw his free arm up in the air in despair. “Look, Benny, I don’t know what it’s like where come from, but in Chicago going the wrong way usually means you don’t get where you want to go.”

Fraser opened his mouth, unsure exactly how he was going to explain his actions, but then he saw something ahead. “Oh dear,” he said.

The road was blocked by two police cars and an ambulance.

“Isn’t that the video store?” asked Ray.

“I’m afraid it is,” nodded Fraser. He switched off the engine and they all got out. Ray pulled out his badge and flashed it to one of the uniformed officers on the scene before asking what was going on.

Fraser crossed to the ambulance where two paramedics were attending to a man. The man was sitting up, but his face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Fraser recognised him immediately.

“Clive?” he said. “What happened?”

"I was out back getting ready to close up and I heard the window smash," began Clive, wincing as one of the paramedics wrapped a bandage around the largest of his head wounds. "I ran out and this guy was in the store. He trashed the place. I tried to stop him, but he was relentless like the T-1000."

Fraser looked puzzled.

"An unstoppable robot, Benny," explained Ray as he walked over to join them. “You can borrow the movie from Tony.”

"Cyborg," Clive corrected him.

Ray rolled his eyes.

"You know, Ray," began Fraser. "There is a huge difference between a robot and..."

"Not now, Fraser," snapped Ray and Fraser waved his hand apologetically. Ray turned back to Clive. "Did you get a good look at this guy? Any distinguishing features? Big ears? Scars? Shapeshifting ability?"

Clive grinned, impressed at Ray's knowledgeable joke, but his smile soon faded. "World Cinema A to G fell right on me after he rammed the popcorn machine into the back wall,” he continued. “Cyrano de Bergerac did this,” he added, pointing to the blood trickling down his head.

“There were two of them?” asked Ray, wondering why he hadn’t mentioned that particular detail before.

“No, Ray, it’s a movie,” Fraser explained. “French,” he added.

Ray shook his head in despair. “Oh, right, I knew that,” he said sarcastically. “They sure don’t make ‘em like the French.”

“Who don’t, Ray?” asked Fraser, but when all he got from Ray was a roll of the eyes and a backwards flick of the head he turned his attention back to Clive.

“Anything that you can remember about the perpetrator might be helpful,” Fraser encouraged. “Anything at all.”

Clive closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. “He was white, maybe a hundred fifty pounds. I don't know...sorry, I can't think..." Clive trailed off sadly.

“OK, so do you have any enemies?” Ray pushed. 

“I run a video store,” sighed Clive. “I don’t make enemies. Occasionally some guy might complain if he rents a tape and it hasn’t been rewound, but I sweeten them with a free rental. I even let people off late fines, my girlfriend says I’m too soft.”

“Your girlfriend is right, pal,” nodded Ray.

Clive shrugged sadly and Fraser put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise we'll find him," he said.

Ray had to spin round on his heels to stop Clive seeing the exasperation on his face.

_It was probably just a crackhead thinking he was turning over a drugstore...we'll never find him..._

Ray heard the paramedic telling Fraser that they needed to take Clive to hospital to rule out concussion and to have his wounds stitched. 

Fraser stood silently as they wheeled him into the ambulance.

“C’mon, Benny, let’s go,” said Ray, urgently. Fraser did not respond. “Benny!” repeated Ray.

This time Fraser turned and crossed to join his friend. “You know, Ray, the Inuit…” he began.

“I am not in the mood,” snapped Ray. “If there’s something on your mind, just tell it to me straight. No stories about starving bears, or lost mooses this time, OK?”

“It’s just moose, Ray,” Fraser corrected him as they walked towards the car. At Ray’s puzzled look, he explained. “It’s an invariant noun. A noun which does not change when inflected into the plural. Other examples in English being sheep, shellfish…”

“Shut-up!”

“That’s not even a noun, Ray,” said Fraser with a frown. “And they don’t all begin with the ‘sh’ sound, those were merely the first two examples that sprung to mind.”

Ray stopped walking and spun to face his partner. “What I mean, Benny, is that I need an English grammar lesson even less than I need an Inuit story right now.”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry, Ray.”

“Now please just tell me whatever it was you were going to tell me,” begged Ray. “So we can get back to my place and tell Frannie about the videotape.”

“The videotape,” repeated Fraser, with a glance back over his shoulder at the ambulance which was just pulling away.

“That’s what I said.”

“Do you think there’s a possibility that Eddie might be behind the attack on Clive’s store?” asked Fraser. “Of course there’s no evidence to that effect at this juncture, as far as we’re aware, but it does seem somewhat of a coincidence that the store was targeted the day after Clive helped us with the tape.”

Ray couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. “Wait a minute,” he said. “Did you just come out with a theory based on zero evidence? Are you sure you don’t wanna go back and lick something just to be sure?”

“Quite sure, Ray,” replied Fraser. “Whilst there may be no physical evidence as yet to link Eddie to the crime, I can’t help feeling…”

“And you’re going on your gut feelings too!” exclaimed Ray, his grin growing wider. “I think we just might make a cop out of you yet, Benny.” Then his face grew serious. “But you could be right about this. He might have followed us yesterday, or just asked around. Everyone knows the whereabouts of The Mountie in this city.”

They reached the car and Fraser opened the door, but he stopped short of getting into the vehicle. “Then this is my fault,” he said, earnestly. “I put Clive in danger, Ray.” He hung his head sadly.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this,” Ray urged. “Like you keep telling me, Eddie hasn’t actually physically hurt anyone. Clive said himself all he did was smash up the place. It was that Burger guy and his buddies who did all the damage to the man’s face.

“Bergerac.”

“Yeah, him. What I’m saying, Benny, is this is not your fault,” Ray continued. “But we really need to find Eddie, so any chance of you driving over the posted limit now? I promise I’ll write you a ticket as soon as we get back to the station.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart. Now floor it.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Where are we going?” Francesca looked out of the window with a puzzled look on her face.

“We’re going up to the house,” replied Eddie, his gaze fixed on the road ahead.

“Your house, you mean?” asked Francesca, turning to face him. “I thought we were going to be spending the night at your apartment.”

“I thought we’d go to the house instead,” Eddie explained. “The scaffolding’s all down now.”

“They’ve finished all the work already?” Francesca asked. “That was quick.”

“No, it’s not finished yet,” replied Eddie. “Now please stop questioning everything, I’m trying to drive.”

Francesca was taken aback at his abrupt tone. “OK, sorry,” she shrugged. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“I thought you liked surprises?”

“I do,” Francesca assured him. “I guess…is the power back on? Because last time we were there it was dark and…”

“Jesus!” exclaimed Eddie, taking his hands off the steering wheel for a second to wave them in the air in exasperation. “We’re going to the house tonight, no arguments, OK?”

“No, it’s not OK!” replied Francesca angrily. “Eddie, I love you, but you don’t get to boss me around. If you think you can talk to me like that then the wedding’s off.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” replied Eddie, incredulously.

“Yes…no…I don’t know…no…” Francesca answered in a quiet voice. “Of course I’m not. What’s wrong with you tonight? You showed up with flowers for Ma and my sister and then as soon as we leave the house you’re like a bear with a sore thumb.”

Eddie sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. “A sore head,” he said.

“Oh well if you’d told me you didn’t feel well…” began Francesca, misunderstanding his attempt to correct her.

“No, the bear,” replied Eddie. “It’s a bear with a sore head, not a sore thumb.”

“What’s the difference?” shrugged Francesca. “I mean, the bear would still be pretty pissed if he had a sore thumb, right?”

Eddie shook his head and bit down on his lip to stop himself saying something he’d regret, but it didn’t do much good. “You know,” he snapped. “It used to be kinda cute when you did that, but now it’s just really irritating.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Francesca, her anger building again after having subsided a little.

“When you say the wrong thing,” replied Eddie. “I mean, everyone knows that expression, but not you, apparently. And what was that one you said the other day? Too many cooks spoil the broom? Why would you think that made any sense? It’s spoil the broth!”

“OK, just turn the car around and take me home,” demanded Francesca. “I don’t want to fight with you and I can see that something’s upset you tonight. Take me home and we can talk about it in the morning.”

Eddie closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath. Then he turned to Francesca and took her hand in his. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ve had a bad day, that’s all and I thought seeing you would make me feel better. I guess I should have cancelled. And I’m sorry about what I said about the, y’know…everything you say and everything you do is cute…better than cute, it’s adorable and sexy, just like you.”

Francesca blushed slightly and leaned forward to kiss him. It was only when Eddie moved to meet her lips that she noticed his face. “Oh my god, what happened?” she asked, pulling away. She reached out to touch the bruising around his eye and Eddie winced.

“It’s none of your business,” he snapped and then, realising his mistake, added, “I mean, it’s nothing for you to worry about. I had an accident, that’s all. I’m fine.”

Francesca looked down at his hands and saw the knuckles were scraped and sore. “It doesn’t look like nothing to me,” she said. “I really don’t think you should be driving all the way out to the house tonight. Let’s just go back to your place and relax. You can show me the house another time.”

Eddie let out a frustrated growl. “I said I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “Now, please stop fussing so we can get back on the road.”

Francesca sat back in her seat and folded her arms. “Like I said, I don’t want to fight with you,” she repeated, “but you pull a stunt like this again and we’re having a serious discussion about our relationship. Understood?”

Eddie nodded silently.

xXxXx

“When did they leave?” Fraser had waited outside the Vecchio house while Ray went inside to talk to Francesca, but Ray had soon reappeared to tell him that his sister had already left with Eddie.

“Maria said about half an hour ago,” replied Ray as he walked back towards the Riviera. “He showed up with flowers for her and Ma so he must have overdosed on the Mr Charming pills tonight.”

“Does Maria know where they were headed?” asked Fraser. He started the engine and Ray got into the passenger seat.

“Frannie took an overnight bag so I guess the first stop is Eddie’s apartment,” replied Ray, wishing for the hundredth time that evening that he hadn’t drunk those beers.

“Right you are,” nodded Fraser and they set off.

Ray was actually impressed at Fraser’s driving for once and it wasn’t long before they arrived at Eddie’s apartment building.

_So he can drive after all…maybe he’s just better in an emergency? Perhaps I should let him drive more often…nah, forget it…_

Ray ran up the stairs to Eddie’s front door and banged hard on it with his fist. “Bartolo! Open this door!”

“You know, Ray, if you asked politely maybe he’d be more inclined to cooperate?” suggested Fraser.

“Oh yeah, you’re right, Benny,” replied Ray, sarcastically, as he drew his gun and checked the barrel. “Excuse me, but could you please open the door so I can kick your ass so hard you’ll wish you never had one. Is that better?”

Fraser decided it was best to let Ray do this his way.

Ray called out again, but there was no answer. He glanced quickly at Fraser and without any hesitation they both kicked at the door until it flew open. Ray went in first, leading the way with his gun, but it soon became clear that the apartment was empty.

“I’ll call the station, get an APB out on the slimy bastard,” said Ray, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“On what grounds?” asked Fraser.

Ray sighed. Fraser was right, Welsh wasn’t going to send out a single squad car until they had some kind of evidence on Eddie.

Fraser felt for his friend. It had become clear that Eddie was not the person he claimed to be and that left Francesca in danger, at least from emotional harm if nothing else. If Eddie had been the one to vandalise the video store he could have killed Clive if he had been so inclined, but Clive’s only injuries had come from the rack of videotapes falling onto him, not as a direct result of an assault from the perpetrator. It seemed that Eddie was not the type to use his fists to deal with things, but his clever psychological manipulation of the youngest of the Vecchio sisters was just as alarming.

“Perhaps the tape is still here somewhere? Let’s see what we can find,” said Fraser.

Ray couldn’t help a small smile at Fraser’s words. “Without a warrant?” he offered.

Fraser nodded. “This is a personal matter,” he said. “We don’t need a search warrant, we’re not here on police business.” Fraser began opening drawers and searching through paperwork.

“Then we’re carrying out a criminal act,” noted Ray and he picked up some photo albums from the table. 

Fraser nodded.

“Look, Benny,” continued Ray. “If you want to wait in the car…”

“Not at all,” replied Fraser and Ray flashed him an appreciative smile.

Diefenbaker bounded around the apartment trying to sniff out anything that might be of use as Fraser and Ray continued to search for the tape, or anything else they could use against Eddie. Ray found some financial papers stuffed in a drawer. He quickly scanned down the correspondence, much of which was in red ink.

_So Bartolo’s in debt up to his eyeballs…what a surprise…_

Soon Fraser found what they were looking for.

“Ray!” Fraser called out from the room Eddie used as a dark room. “You might want to come in here.”

Ray ran in hopefully. “And you might want to see these,” he said, clutching another stack of photo albums. “Cassidy,” he explained. “Three albums full and you don’t have to be a great detective like me to figure out that she wasn’t exactly happy in at least half of them…the half where she’s naked and holding…actually, you don’t want to see these at all. What have you got?”

Fraser held up a bag of videotapes. “These are all date stamped,” he explained. “And there’s one from the night he filmed Francesca. Of course we’d have to play the tape to be sure, but…”

“Bastard,” spat Ray.

“It gets worse, I’m afraid,” continued Fraser. “There’s a second bag, older tapes. These have names as well as dates.” He picked up two tapes and read out loud. “Cherie, Bambi, Crystal, Wanda…and there’s an envelope of invoices and receipts to go with them.”

“I’d bet my badge that those aren’t their real names,” replied Ray. 

“Indeed,” agreed Fraser. “There don’t appear to be any further invoices that I can find, Ray,” he added. “Perhaps the usual practice is to send several tapes at once for perusal by the buyer so he has been storing these other tapes.”

“And he needed Frannie to make up the numbers,” sneered Ray. “Lowlife…oh god, Benny, she’s gonna hate me…”

“I suspect that the majority of her hatred will be directed towards Eddie,” Fraser pointed out.

Ray just shrugged. “OK, so we’ve got a handle on what he’s doing with the tapes and pictures, but that doesn’t answer the question of where the hell he’s taken my sister tonight. Her overnight bag is not here so they went somewhere else.”

“If Eddie was responsible for the attack on the video store he’ll know we’ll be aware of the incident by now and most likely will have put two and two together,” said Fraser.

“Our reputation precedes us,” nodded Ray with a sly smile. “So you figure he’s kidnapped Frannie?”

“Not kidnapped per se,” replied Fraser. “Francesca appears willing to go with him regardless at this juncture.”

“Good point,” agreed Ray. “So where has he taken her?”

Fraser slowly moistened his lower lip as he pondered. Then suddenly he had an idea. “The house,” he said.

“The big house in the country?” Ray queried. “The one he doesn’t really own?”

“Yes, Ray,” Fraser confirmed. “Francesca is still under the impression that Eddie owns that house. Taking her there is therefore unlikely to arouse her suspicions.”

“We have no idea where it is, Benny,” Ray pointed out. “Frannie said they drove for over an hour to get there. That gives us a huge area to cover.”

“But we do have an idea,” replied Fraser, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Remember the first time Eddie took her to the house? Francesca told us about how they’d stopped for a picnic at a beauty spot and Eddie had taken modelling shots of her. Those photographs have to be here somewhere.”

“And you think he made her pose provocatively in front of a convenient road sign?” asked Ray.

“No, Ray,” said Fraser, rummaging through the piles of photographs. “But the pictures will give us enough clues to be able to work out which direction they were travelling in and we can cross reference that with a map to narrow down our search area.”

Ray shrugged. He had no idea what Fraser was talking about, but Ray had learnt that he was almost always right about that sort of thing so he ran out to the car to find a map. It wasn’t long before Fraser uncovered the portfolio Eddie had assembled for Francesca which included several of the picnic photographs.

Fraser quickly flicked through the pages, mumbling things which were incomprehensible to Ray about the position of the sun and the leaves on the trees before unfolding the map on the table and studying it intently. “There,” he said, eventually. “They were travelling on this road and they stopped at this viewpoint for their picnic,” he declared, tapping the points on the map with his forefinger. “And therefore the house must be somewhere between here…and here.”

Ray was in no mood to argue. It was the only clue they had. “OK, let’s go, but I’m driving.”

Fraser pulled the car key from the pocket of his tunic, but hesitated in handing it to Ray.

“I’m legal,” snapped Ray, holding out his hand. “I had two beers that’s all. I’m not my father.”

“I know,” agreed Fraser.

“And you know I’m about as good at map reading as Tony is at crosswords,” added Ray. “Fraser, this is my sister,” he pleaded. “We have to go now, before he…before it’s too late.”

Fraser nodded and gave Ray the key, before gathering up the map and running out to the car.

 

xXxXxXx

“Eddie, you’re scaring me.” 

“For god’s sakes!” exclaimed Eddie. “What’s wrong with you today?”

Francesca looked around the cold, half-empty room. There were a few pieces of large furniture covered with white dust sheets and the smell of fresh paint filled the air. She tried to imagine what the house would look like when it was all finished and what it would be like to live here, but right now her mind was too confused to think about happily ever after.

“What’s wrong with me?” repeated Francesca incredulously. “I want to know what’s wrong with you,” she continued, standing with her hands on her hips. “You’re acting all weird tonight.”

“Well then you should feel right at home,” sneered Eddie. “What with your nutty family.”

“What?” exclaimed Francesca. Insulting her family was one step too far. She suddenly wanted to cry, but she held herself together, not wanting to look weak in front of Eddie. She really wished she’d insisted he take her home when they’d argued in the car earlier. “I just watched you break into your own house and you’re calling my family nutty?”

“I told you, I lost my keys,” snapped Eddie.

Francesca narrowed her eyes. She didn’t know what was bothering Eddie so much, but right now she didn’t care. If they’d been back in the city, Francesca would have simply walked out and hailed a cab, but here at the remote country house she knew she had no choice but to stay, even though he was making her feel really uncomfortable. 

“OK,” she said eventually. Maybe he was telling the truth about his keys? She lost hers all the time, but even now they were inside Eddie was acting so strangely that Francesca couldn’t help but wonder if there was far more to this than she realised. “Do you want coffee?” she suggested. Perhaps he was just tired and a caffeine hit would do the trick.

“No,” snapped Eddie. “Just get changed, will you? I want to photograph you.”

Francesca looked down at the bad Eddie had unceremoniously presented her with after they’d arrived. Ordinarily she would have been delighted with another set of expensive lingerie, but not tonight. Not here. Something felt very wrong tonight and Francesca was trying desperately not to freak out.

“Can’t we just sit and talk for a while?” she asked, hopefully. “I’m dying for a coffee right now. I hope you have creamer and sweeteners. I usually have sweeteners in my purse, but…”

“Shut up about coffee!” Eddie yelled.

Francesca gasped at the sudden outburst. “OK, I’ve had enough of this,” she said, defiantly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight, but either you drive me home right now, or I’m calling a cab and you can pick up the tab.”

Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, baby,” he said, eventually, his voice much softer now. “I just wanted to bring you here and take some pictures, that’s all.” He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. “I’ve had a really bad day and I’m sorry I took it out on you, OK?”

Francesca wrapped her arms protectively around herself. “No, it’s not OK,” she replied, quietly. “But I really want to go home. Please, Eddie. Let’s forget tonight ever happened and we can start over tomorrow.”

Eddie shook his head. “I can’t let you go, Francesca,” he said. “Not now. I love you too much. If I let you go now I’m afraid you’ll never come back to me…and I don’t think I can live without you now.”

Francesca took a step backwards. All of her instincts were telling her to leave, but her heart wanted to stay. He loved her too much to let her go…that was one of the most romantic things anyone had ever said to her….or was it? Maybe it was just weird and creepy… 

“I…I…” she stuttered. “I love you too,” she replied. “And I’m not leaving you, I just want to go home tonight, that’s all.”

“No, you can’t,” pleaded Eddie. “Please, Francesca, stay with me. I want to be with you forever.” He reached out and took her hand in his, pulling her closer. “Please, don’t do this to me,” he whispered. “I need you.”

Francesca swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it felt like it was being pulled apart with her conflicting emotions. “But I…” she began, but her words were lost as Eddie pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her so she couldn’t move. She could barely breathe, but in the end her emotions gave her no choice and she submitted herself to him. He pressed his body against hers and she responded instinctively, gasping slightly as he tenderly kissed her neck before returning his attentions to her lips.

“I love you,” he breathed and he began pulling her clothes from her body.

Francesca was too emotionally exhausted to put up any resistance. “I love you too,” she replied, but the tears had already started to flow.

xXxXxXx

“How much further?” asked Ray. It felt like they’d been driving for hours, but a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard confirmed it had only been fifty five minutes. Ray had driven as fast as he could. His heart had been in his throat the whole time as he tried to push away the terrifying images from his mind of Eddie with Francesca.

“Won’t be too much longer now,” Fraser reassured him, turning the map over in his hands. “We should come to a gradient of fifteen percent shortly.”

“A what?”

“A hill, Ray.”

Ray clenched his teeth tightly to prevent himself snapping at Fraser. He could tell that his best friend was just as worried about Frannie as he was. Most of the journey had been silent, save for Fraser reading directions from the map. Ray tried to concentrate on the road and sure enough the Riviera dropped into a lower gear as they reached the hill Fraser had mentioned.

“When we get there, you’d better take my gun,” said Ray seriously as they drove.

“Ray, you know I’m not licenced…”

“I don’t care,” snapped Ray. “Just take it. I’ll arrest you for illegal carrying when the whole thing is over, OK? I just don’t want to risk…” he trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but it felt safer to him if he wasn’t armed when they confronted Eddie. It would be too easy to pull out his weapon and…. “Take it, Benny.”

“Ray,” began Fraser, ready to launch into a lecture about how he trusted Ray not to do anything stupid, but then Ray turned to look at him, his green eyes pleading for help and Fraser saw the fear and anger his friend was carrying inside. “Alright,” he agreed with a nod.

“Thank you,” said Ray, almost under his breath.

It wasn’t long before Ray was pulling into the driveway of the house. “Are you sure this is it?” he asked Fraser. There was no sign of Eddie’s car, but there were lights on in three rooms of the house. Piles of building materials lined the driveway and it was clear that renovations were taking place.

“Francesca described the windows and veranda in some detail,” replied Fraser. “And this falls within the location.”

Ray nodded and stopped the car in the shadow of a large pile of sand and gravel, just in case anyone was looking out of the window. He glanced again at the clock on his dashboard. It was almost three in the morning now and adrenaline was fighting the fatigue that had begun to gnaw at his brain. He got out of the car into the cool night air and Fraser and Diefenbaker quickly followed. They stood in the shadows for a moment, surveying the house from a safe distance.

“I suggest we attempt to gain entry around back,” said Fraser. “We have the element of surprise in our favour.”

Ray nodded and passed Fraser his gun. “Take it,” he said. “Come on, Benny, we agreed.”

Reluctantly Fraser took the weapon and placed it securely in the leather gun holster attached to his Sam Browne which had been empty ever since he arrived in Chicago. “You don’t have to do this, Ray,” he said. “I trust you.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust me right now, Benny,” replied Ray. 

Dief yapped and Fraser glanced down at him and nodded, but decided it was best not to enlighten Ray about the bad feeling the wolf had.

They walked quickly to the back of the house, staying in the shadows of the tall oak trees which loomed over them. Ray ran to the back door and tried the handle and to his surprise it was open.

“Ray, look,” hissed Fraser nodding at the handle and surrounding door frame. “This handle has been forced.” He ran his finger along the splintered wood and then put his fingertip to his tongue. “Judging by the amount of moisture in the wood I would say this happened sometime within the last four to six hours.”

“Bartolo,” spat Ray. “This isn’t his house so he had to break in. Figures.”

Fraser nodded and they quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Dief padded across the hallway, nose to the ground.

“Anything?” whispered Fraser and the animal made a low, throaty noise. “Good boy,” replied Fraser.

“Where is she?” asked Ray desperately. “Where’s Frannie?”

“Dief can’t be certain, but he suggests we go this way,” replied Fraser keeping his voice low. “The strong paint fumes are overpowering his olfactory system.”

“Yeah, sure does stink,” agreed Ray. They walked further into the house, heading for one of the rooms with the light on. So far there was no sign of either Francesca or Eddie. They stopped outside the door and Ray instinctively reached for his gun, before remembering that he didn’t have it. Suddenly he wondered if it had been such a good idea to give it to Fraser after all.

“On three?” suggested Fraser.

“Three,” said Ray, suddenly and he flung the door wide open…but the room was empty apart from a large sofa covered in a dust sheet.

Ray muttered an expletive under his breath.

Dief ran into the room and started pacing around it as Ray and Fraser followed, looking for any clue that Francesca had been there. Dief yapped suddenly from behind the sofa and Fraser ran over to join him.

“Ray, look,” said Fraser. He picked up a blouse and skirt which Dief had found on the floor. The skirt was ripped at the seam. “Are these Francesca’s?” he asked, but of course he already knew what the answer would be. 

“Oh, god, Benny,” said Ray. “What’s he done to her?”

Fraser had no answer. Instead he ran out of the room and started searching the rest of the ground floor. Ray was right behind him. They’d given up trying to keep quiet now, the situation was suddenly more urgent – they had to find Francesca.

“There’s no one down here,” said Fraser after they’d looked in every room. The ornate staircase had been stripped back to bare wood ready for re-varnishing and Fraser’s boots clattered loudly on every step as he ran up them two at a time. Ray followed with Dief bounding up alongside him. There was a light on in the room at the far end of the landing and they ran towards it. 

Ray pushed past Fraser to reach the door first and he kicked it open, but then he suddenly froze to the spot, staring into the room. “No…” he half-whispered.

“Ray?” Fraser’s blood ran cold when he saw the look on Ray’s face.

“We’re too late, Benny,” said Ray, his voice trembling. “He killed her. Frannie’s dead.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Frannie’s dead…he killed her…and it’s all my fault…_

“Ray!”

Ray heard Fraser’s voice as the Mountie ran past him and into the room where Francesca’s seemingly lifeless body lay on the floor, but he couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even move. 

He watched as Fraser dropped to his knees beside her. Francesca was dressed in nothing but lingerie and her skin was pale, almost translucent in the light from the single lightbulb which hung from the ceiling. Ray watched as Fraser pressed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse and lowered his head to her chest.

_It’s too late, Benny. There’s nothing you can do for her now…_

“Ray!”

_I should have protected you…I didn’t try hard enough…I’m sorry…_

“Ray, she’s alive!”

This time Fraser’s words broke into Ray’s anguished thoughts.

“Wh…what?” He stumbled to his sister’s side.

Fraser was hurriedly removing his Sam Browne and undoing the buttons on his red tunic.

“She’s cold,” said Fraser, glancing up at Ray with concern. “But she appears otherwise unharmed.”

“Unharmed?” Ray couldn’t understand what he was saying. “I thought…I thought…”

“I know,” acknowledged Fraser as he gently rolled Francesca onto her side and draped his tunic over her. “But she is uninjured, there’s not a mark on her, Ray. However, I believe she may have been sedated.”

“You mean drugged!” exclaimed Ray. The relief that had washed over him was quickly replaced by anger.

“Yes,” acknowledged Fraser. He leaned forward and carefully teased Francesca’s eyelids apart with his thumbs, calling her name as he did so, but there was no response.

“The bastard,” said Ray through gritted teeth. “I knew…I just knew he was going to hurt her…where is he?” Ray leapt to his feet and ran to the door, just as Diefenbaker came bounding into the room, barking.

“Dief says he’s not in the house,” replied Fraser, rubbing the wolf’s neck affectionately.

“He’s here,” replied Ray. “I know he is. I’m gonna find him and I’m gonna kill him.”

“Ray, he’s not here,” insisted Fraser. “Dief would have…”

“I’m not listening to a wolf!” snapped Ray. “He’s here somewhere.”

“Ray, listen to me,” said Fraser who was becoming increasingly worried about Ray’s state of mind. “We need to get Francesca to the hospital. We’ll get an APB put out on Eddie. They’ll find him, wherever he is.” Fraser turned his attention back to Francesca who finally had some colour in her cheeks. He tenderly brushed the hair from her face and called her name again. This time she twitched. “Ray, she’s coming around,” said Fraser.

Ray turned round, but stayed back. He wasn’t sure what to say to his sister. Five minutes ago he’d thought she was dead and the grief had been unbearable, but now she was waking up and all Ray felt was anger. 

_Why didn’t you listen to me? This didn’t have to happen. I could have protected you from him, just like I protected you from Pa…_

“Francesca, can you hear me?” Fraser grasped her shoulder firmly as she let out a small moan. “It’s alright, you’re safe now,” he added, reassuringly.

Francesca’s eyes flickered open. “Benton?” she croaked and her mouth twitched into a smile when she saw his face. “I knew you’d come,” she added, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“Ray’s here too,” Fraser pointed out, but Francesca didn’t seem to care about her brother, she only had eyes for the handsome Mountie.

“Where’s Eddie?” she asked.

“We don’t know,” replied Fraser. “But don’t worry about him, right now we’re going to drive you to the hospital. Do you think you can walk?”

He helped her to a sitting position, slipping her arms into his tunic as he did so and pulling it tightly around her body.

“I…I’m not sure…” replied Francesca, shakily. “There’s something wrong with Eddie…” she added. “We were fighting and he kept saying weird stuff…I don’t remember much, but…” she trailed off as she realised her head was pounding. She raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, wincing as she did so.

“Damn straight there’s something wrong with him,” snapped Ray. “But I promise you, when we find him, I’m gonna make him sorry that he...”

“No!” she interrupted him. “Please, don’t hurt him,” she begged. “I’m really worried about him. This…this isn’t what it looks like.” Francesca’s voice cracked and she rubbed her forehead again. Her throat suddenly felt tight and her breathing became shallow as she fought for control.

“It’s alright, just breathe,” said Fraser, soothingly.

Francesca nodded and tried to comply. She was scared. She didn’t know how the evening had turned out this way and she was afraid of what Eddie might do. The last thing she remembered he had been very distressed.

“Come on,” said Fraser, gathering her into his arms. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

xXxXx

“She’s tired, but she will make a full recovery.”

“Oh thank you doctor,” smiled Ma Vecchio and she clasped the doctor’s hands in her own. “Thank you, thank you.”

“We’d like to keep an eye on her for twenty four hours,” explained the doctor. “But there appears to be no long term damage.”

The whole Vecchio clan had gathered at the hospital in the early hours of the morning to wait for news. Maria had tried to comfort Ma, but to no avail and the hospital corridor had echoed to the sound of occasional wailing. Tony had sat with his hands twisted tightly together. He had a soft spot for his sister-in-law. He’d always got on well with Francesca and the thought that something might have happened to her was too much for him to comprehend.

Now they were all on their feet, the relief almost overwhelming as they listened to the doctor talk.

Ray had been pacing. Fraser stood watching him walk up and down. Up and down, up and down. Nothing the Mountie said could make him stop. Even when the doctor had delivered the good news, Ray had only paused briefly before continuing to pace.

“Can we see her?” Maria asked the doctor.

“She’s asking for Ray and Benton?” replied the doctor, adjusting his glasses. He glanced at Tony, but Tony nodded towards his dishevelled brother-in-law and the Mountie.

“Ah,” said the doctor. “Well please keep it brief,” he addressed Fraser.

“Understood,” nodded Fraser. He was wearing his full uniform again with the red tunic buttoned up to the neck and his Sam Brown fixed securely across his chest. Fraser reached out and put a firm hand on Ray’s shoulder as he passed by. “Come on, Ray,” he said. “Francesca is waiting to speak to us.”

Fraser glanced apologetically at Ma who was desperate to see her daughter and ushered Ray towards the door of Francesca’s hospital room. He opened the door slowly and they walked inside.

Francesca was lying in bed with her eyes closed, but she opened them as soon as she heard the door. “Hey,” she said, managing half a smile.

“Hey,” smiled Ray. All the tension washed away as soon as he saw that his sister was alright.

“How are you feeling?” asked Fraser.

Francesca shrugged. “Kinda groggy,” she replied. She tried to sit up a little, but she didn’t have the strength. Quickly Fraser had her by the elbow and he helped her to get more comfortable, adjusting her pillows with his free hand and carefully lowering her back onto them.

“Thanks,” she said with an appreciative smile. Then she turned to Ray. “And I want to thank you both for finding me,” she added.

“Yeah, well you’ve got Benny to thank for that,” explained Ray. “If it was down to me we’d probably still be looking.”

Francesca looked back to Fraser and smiled coyly. Then her smile faded. “Has anyone found Eddie yet?” she asked. 

“Not yet, I’m sorry,” replied Fraser. “How much do you remember about what happened?” he asked.

“Not much,” she admitted. “Eddie was acting very strangely. Usually he’s so kind and thoughtful, but last night he…it was like he was a different person.”

“Showing his true colours,” muttered Ray, earning a frown from Fraser.

“I didn’t want to go out the house,” Francesca continued. “And I asked him to take me home, but he wanted to take some more modelling shots.”

“So he kept you there against your will,” said Ray. “We can slap a false imprisonment charge on him, Benny.”

“No, it wasn’t like that,” insisted Francesca. “I could have walked out the door, but…” she trailed off as she tried to put it all into words.

“But what, Frannie?” prompted Ray. “What did he do to you?”

“He told me if I left…” she began, but then emotion got the better of her and she blinked away tears.

“Take your time,” urged Fraser, glaring at Ray. 

Francesca nodded and took some deep breaths. “He said he couldn’t live without me,” she tried to explain. “He was behaving so strangely, really upset and angry about something and he said if I left him he would…he would… Oh Benton, what if he’s done something really stupid?”

“Do you believe Eddie might take his own life?” asked Fraser as gently as he could.

“I don’t know,” replied Francesca. “But the way he was acting…maybe. It’s my fault, all I had to do was pose for a few stupid photographs. We have to find him before…oh god, what if it’s already too late?”

Francesca became upset again and Ray took her hand in his.

“Listen, Frannie,” he said. “This is not your fault. He was just saying those things to make you do what he wanted.”

“That’s not true,” insisted Francesca. “Eddie isn’t like that.”

“I’m sorry, but he is,” replied Ray. “This is how he operates. We met another woman, he fooled her too. Then he chewed her up and spat her out.”

Francesca looked to Fraser, desperately hoping that he would tell her Ray was lying, but Fraser simply nodded. “I’m sorry, Francesca,” he said.

“So, I think this is where you say sorry for not listening to me,” said Ray.

“What?” exclaimed Francesca indignantly. She was having trouble taking this all in. “You want me to say sorry?”

“Perhaps now is not the best time,” suggested Fraser, keen to avoid the brewing confrontation. “Francesca needs to rest.”

“No, Benton, it’s alright,” insisted Francesca. “If Ray thinks it’s OK to say I told you so while I’m lying in a hospital bed I think we need to talk about his attitude problem.”

“My attitude problem?” snapped Ray. “Even after he’s hurt you like this, you think I’m the one with the attitude problem?”

“Eddie didn’t hurt me,” replied Francesca, scowling at Ray. “He didn’t touch me. Ask the doctor. Something was wrong last night, but Eddie is not the monster you think he is.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” sneered Ray. “I thought he was a violent sleazebag who kidnapped, attacked and drugged you. I didn’t realised that was your idea of a great night out!”

“You’re making it sound worse than it was,” replied Francesca dismissively.

“Listen to yourself, Frannie!” exclaimed Ray. “Stop defending him! Are you really that desperate?”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” snapped Francesca, glaring at her brother.

“I don’t think Ray meant…” began Fraser, but she interrupted him.

“I know what he meant,” she said, sadly. “He meant that I was dumb enough to walk into a relationship with a guy with problems because I thought he was something he wasn’t. And if I’d just stop trying to chase my dreams and settle for the life I already have like he told me to before, none of this would have happened.”

Ray was taken aback by her little speech. “Frannie,” he began. “I just don’t want to see you getting hurt all the time,” he tried to explain. “Is that so wrong?”

“Sometimes we need to get hurt,” replied Francesca. “It’s how we learn, it’s how we grow.”

“But you never seem to learn,” replied Ray, sadly.

Francesca hung her head and Ray suddenly felt guilty. “You’re my sister,” he said, tenderly. “I care about you.”

“You said that before,” she mumbled.

“Because it’s the truth,” Ray insisted. He glanced across at Fraser. “Benny, could you give us a moment, please?”

“No,” said Francesca, suddenly, lifting her head. “Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Benton.”

“Well, I…I…” stammered Fraser. He felt very awkward as the two siblings continued to bicker, but if Francesca wanted him to stay then he would stay.

Ray took a deep breath, but couldn’t find any words. He had so much to say to her, but he felt entirely unable to express himself. And it wasn’t because Fraser was there, it was something else. He couldn’t explain it, but suddenly he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. He turned around, expecting to see the ghost of his father standing there, but there was no one.

Fraser noticed the movement and wondered what was going through Ray’s mind. He was very concerned that Ray was carrying around so much on his own. He wished his friend could share the burden with him, but then Fraser knew that the thought of talking about his emotions scared Ray just as much as it scared Fraser himself, so they would have to find another way.

“Like the doc said, you should get some rest,” said Ray suddenly and, after planting a quick kiss on Francesca’s forehead, Ray ran out of the room.

Fraser got up to follow him, but Francesca grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Leave him,” she pleaded. “I’ve seen him like this before, it’s best just to let him work through it on his own.”

Fraser wasn’t convinced. “Shall I send in your mother and sister?” he asked.

“Not yet,” replied Francesca. “I want to say something to you first.”

Fraser cleared his throat and felt the redness building in his cheeks. He knew this was going to be one of those awkward conversations that Francesca insisted on having with him occasionally. He considered making an excuse to leave, but he couldn’t run out on her, not after the ordeal she’d just been through. 

Francesca smiled at him. “Don’t look so scared,” she said with a wink. “I’m not going to bite you…not today anyway.” Then her smile faded. “I guess you agree with Ray. About Eddie, I mean. You think he’s been using me.”

“We believe he vandalised a video store yesterday,” said Fraser and quickly explained to her all about how Clive had helped them and about how Eddie had lied to her.

“Oh god,” she breathed. “His hands and face were cut and bruised…” she realised that all the things Fraser and Ray had told her about Eddie must be true.

“I’m sorry, Francesca,” said Fraser.

Francesca nodded. “He didn’t hit me, you know, he didn’t lay one finger on me, Benton,” she said. “I thought that was enough. I fell for his lies and his…oh, I don’t know what I was thinking. He treated me like a million dollars and no one has ever treated me like that before. The guy I married treated me like dirt most of the time.”

“You deserve better than that,” said Fraser, earnestly.

Francesca smiled. “I know I’ve made some mistakes in my life,” she said. “But they’re my mistakes and Ray needs to let me make them.”

Fraser wasn’t convinced of the logic of her argument, but felt compelled to nod in agreement.

“I learnt a lot about myself being with Eddie,” she continued. “I learnt that there are a few things from what happened with my marriage that I still need to work through and I learnt that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life living in the same house I grew up in.”

“You should do whatever you feel is right,” said Fraser.

“Thanks, that means a lot to me,” she replied. She reached out and brushed his hand with her fingertips. 

Fraser forced himself not to snatch his hand away.

Francesca sighed as she tried to make sense of what had happened. “I know Ray thinks I was a fool, but…”

“He just worries about you, that’s all,” said Fraser in defence of his friend.

Francesca shrugged. “He doesn’t have to,” she said. “It was different when we were kids…with Pa…but Pa’s gone now and I can look after myself.”

Fraser nodded. He believed her. Francesca Vecchio was one of the strongest women he’d ever met and he’d met plenty of strong women back home, women who had to struggle every day just to survive in an environment where simply finding enough food to keep their families alive was a constant battle. But Francesca had a different kind of strength, one that was undefinable, and he admired her greatly for it.

“It’s so easy to fall in love with the wrong person, Benton,” she continued. “Even after this…I still love him.” Her bottom lip started to quiver as she spoke.

Fraser looked into Francesca’s wet eyes and immediately recognised her pain.

“I understand,” he said. Instinctively he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. He knew more than most what it felt like to fall for the wrong person. And even after everything Victoria had done to him, even after everything that had happened, he knew that deep inside he still loved her. That’s why it hurt so much. It would be so much easier if he hated her, he could have reconciled that emotion with the events that had taken place and what she’d put him through, but he didn’t hate Victoria, he couldn’t hate her. Ever. 

_How can I love a person who hurt me so deeply? It makes no sense…_

“I also believe it’s possible to fall in love with the right person, even though everyone else thinks it’s wrong,” said Francesca suddenly. She smiled into his blue eyes and gasped at the look she got in return.

Fraser had been caught unawares. Thoughts of Victoria had distracted him and he’d momentarily let his guard down. And now Francesca knew that he did have feelings for her after all…and of course she’d blown it out of all proportion. He knew that she would never let it go, not now.

“When all this has died down,” she began, her heart skipping with joy. “Then we can be together.”

“But I…I don’t think…” he stammered, but she wasn’t going to listen.

“It’s alright,” she said. “You don’t have to say anything.” She reached out and tenderly put her finger on his lips. “I can wait for you. I’ve waited this long. And I’m not ready yet anyway, not after this. I need some time to heal, I know that. But soon, and no one, not even Ray is going to get in our way this time.”

“Oh dear.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Ah, there you are.”

Ray looked up at the sound of Fraser’s voice. He was sitting on a low wall in the grounds of the hospital watching the world wake up around him. Staff and patients and begun arriving and two burly delivery drivers were emptying a large delivery lorry of supplies. The cool early morning air had helped to clear his head.

“Bet you thought I’d gone to find Eddie, right?” he said. “Well I would have, but you’ve still got my gun.”

Fraser glanced down at his gun holster. He quickly unfastened it and pulled out the weapon. “Here,” he said.

Ray stared at it in disbelief. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“It’s your gun, Ray,” said Fraser. 

“I know that,” replied Ray. “But why are you giving it back to me when I’m in this state of mind?”

“What state of mind are you referring to exactly?” asked Fraser.

Ray got to his feet. “You realise I’d happily put a bullet in his brain right now,” he said, snatching the gun from Fraser and tucking it into his belt. “I will kill him if I see him. You do get that, don’t you Benny?”

“No you won’t,” replied Fraser.

Ray threw his head back and laughed. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Doing what, Ray?” asked Fraser. “Trusting you, you mean?”

“Yeah, that,” agreed Ray.

“Because you’re not who you think you are,” replied Fraser. “You’re not a killer. You’re not capable of such a heinous act as murder, no matter what you believe at this moment in time. I know you, Ray, and you would never shoot a man in cold blood.”

“You’re wrong,” replied Ray. “I just talked to Welsh. Cops all over the city are looking for him and when they bring him in I’m going down to that holding cell and I’m pulling the trigger. I don’t care if I get the needle, it’ll be worth it.”

“You don’t mean that, Ray,” stated Fraser.

“Will you stop trying to tell me what’s going on in my own head?” snapped Ray.

“I’m sorry if I’m annoying you again…” began Fraser.

Ray let out a long, slow sigh. “Maybe you’re right?” he agreed. “I don’t know, Benny. Right now I’m just angry with the world, I guess.” He stopped and let out another sigh. “I just want to go back in there and hold Frannie, you know?” he said, his voice much softer now. “I want to tell her I love her and I’m sorry it had to end like this and I’ll always be there for her if she needs me and I understand that she has to make her own decisions and…”

“Stop,” said Fraser, cutting him off suddenly. “Don’t tell me, tell her.”

A smile flickered at the corners of Ray’s mouth. “Guess it isn’t so hard to put my feelings into words after all.”

“Apparently not,” agreed Fraser.

“Come on, Benny,” said Ray. “Eddie’s going to pay for what he did to my sister, but right now I just need to be with my family.” He glanced at Fraser and smiled. “And that includes you.”

Fraser stood a little taller and prouder as they walked back into the hospital.

As they rounded the corner, Fraser couldn’t believe who was standing at the nurses' station holding a huge bunch of flowers.

“Constable Turnbull?”

“Oh, oh, hello Constable Fraser,” said Turnbull, clearly flustered. “And Detective Vecchio.” His cheeks flushed redder than his uniform. “I…I…I heard about what happened to Fran…er, to Miss Vecchio,” he said. “And I wanted to…that is I thought it might be a nice gesture if…I, er…er…”

Ray broke into a grin. _What is it with my sister and Mounties…?_

“She’ll love them,” he said, taking the bouquet from Turnbull.

“Thank you kindly, Constable,” added Fraser. _This should definitely be encouraged. If Francesca’s attentions could be distracted away from me…_

He let his thoughts drift off as Turnbull saluted and marched out of the hospital.

Ray looked at Fraser, his face suddenly serious. “He is definitely not getting anywhere near my sister,” he said firmly.

“Understood.”

Ray carried the flowers towards Francesca’s hospital room and almost bumped into Ma, Maria and the rest of his family coming the other way.

“Mio bambino is sleeping,” explained Ma. “Come home and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Think I’ll just hit the sack,” replied Ray.

“But you have to eat!” exclaimed Ma. “Tell him, Benton.”

“Well, actually I am rather tired myself,” replied Fraser.

Ma shook her head.

“I’ll just give these to Frannie and we’ll see you back at the house,” said Ray, with an apologetic glance at Fraser. “You know what Ma’s like,” he added as his mother walked out of earshot. “She thinks we’ll waste away if she doesn’t feed us.”

Fraser nodded and knocked gently on Francesca’s door. 

Ray shook his head. “She’s asleep, remember!” he said. “Who did you think was going to answer? The hospital fairies?”

Fraser frowned as Ray opened the door and walked in carrying the flowers, but in less than a second the flowers were on the floor and Ray had his gun in his hand.

“Eddie Bartolo, get on the floor!” he yelled.

Fraser was stunned to see Eddie in Francesca’s hospital room. He couldn’t have been in there long as Ma and Maria had only left her moments ago, but if it wasn’t for Turnbull’s flowers they might not have found him at all.

Eddie flung his hands in the air. “I don’t know what you think happened last night…” he began.

“On your knees, now!” yelled Ray and this time Eddie complied.

The yelling brought Francesca out of her dreams with a start and she screamed when she saw Eddie.

“It’s alright,” said Fraser. “Everyone just stay calm. Eddie, I suggest you refrain from saying else. Ray, if you’re making an arrest you should read Mr Bartolo his rights.”

“Who said anything about arresting him?” replied Ray.

“Ray, no!” shouted Francesca. “Fraser, stop him.”

“Francesca, it’s going to be alright,” repeated Fraser, but he had his eyes locked firmly on Ray.

“I just wanted to calm her down,” said Eddie. “But I guess I got the dose wrong. If you’d just listened to me, Francesca, it wouldn’t have happened. All I wanted to do was take some photographs. I thought you were going to leave me. Things got out of hand.”

“Calm me down?” exclaimed Francesca. “How dare you. I know about the video and about all the other girls. You lied to me, Eddie. You never loved me, you just wanted to sell pictures of me to sleazy magazines.”

“No, that’s not true,” pleaded Eddie. “It was different with you. I love you, Francesca. I need you, but I needed the money. I’m sorry, I should have told you…I’m in a lot of trouble.”

“Finally he figures that out!” muttered Ray.

“Financial trouble,” Eddie tried to explain. “I owe a lot of money. I had to borrow from some people…for repairs to the house.”

“You don’t own that house!” yelled Francesca. “Stop lying to me.”

“OK, OK…I used to own a house, but I made some bad investments and…I couldn’t tell you, Francesca. I wanted you to think I was special,” Eddie tried to explain. “Because you’re special.”

“Oh give me a break!” muttered Ray.

“I didn’t want you to think I was like other guys,” continued Eddie. “I need you, Francesca, I didn’t want to risk losing you.”

“So you lied to me about a house?” replied Francesca, incredulously. “And a car? And a…and a sex tape! And what else was a lie, Eddie?”

“Ray, I really think you should read Eddie his rights now,” urged Fraser.

“A dead guy has no rights,” replied Ray through gritted teeth.

“Ray, please don’t hurt him,” begged Francesca.

“He won’t,” said Fraser.

“Yes, I will,” replied Ray with determination. His finger hovered over the trigger.

Francesca glanced at Fraser and tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

Fraser looked into her eyes and suddenly a memory came flooding back. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn’t breathe. He could see her…Victoria…she was on the train and she was reaching out to him. He was trying desperately to reach her, but he couldn’t. He saw Ray in the distance. He had his gun aimed directly at her, but Fraser knew he couldn’t let Ray shoot her. He loved her. He couldn’t let her die. He reached out again, their fingertips touched and then…

“Ray, please, don’t shoot him,” sobbed Francesca. “Fraser, make him put the gun down!”

Suddenly, Fraser stepped in front of Eddie, directly into Ray’s line of fire.

“Benny, what the hell are you doing?” yelled Ray. “I’m going to shoot, y’know!”

“No you’re not,” replied Fraser, calmly.

Ray looked from his distraught sister to Fraser and then back to Eddie. “You’re lucky I’m in such a good mood today,” he spat and lowered his gun. “You’re under arrest,” he began and Fraser and Francesca let out a sigh of relief as he began to read Eddie his rights.

xXxXxXx

“I want to apologise, Ray.” Fraser spoke earnestly as he and Ray sat in the lunchroom at the Twenty Seventh precinct later that morning.

“For what?”

“I should have believed you about Eddie right from the start,” said Fraser.

“Yeah, well, I know how it must’ve looked,” replied Ray with a shrug. “Like I was trying to control my kid sister and that no guy would ever be good enough for her in my eyes.”

“Something like that,” acknowledged Fraser.

“I mean,” continued Ray. “It’s not the first time I’ve reacted badly when it comes to Frannie, is it.” Ray gave his friend a knowing look and Fraser acknowledged it with a nod.

“And I had no reason to suspect anything really. Just a hunch,” he added. “If I had been in your boots I wouldn’t have believed me either.”

“Your hunches have proven to be correct many times before,” noted Fraser. 

Ray shrugged again and tore open the packaging of the sandwich he’d just got from the vending machine.

“So tell me, Benny, what the hell were you playing at earlier?” asked Ray with a mouthful of sandwich. “I could have shot you…again. How did you know I wasn’t going to fire?”

“Like I said before, Ray,” began Fraser, recoiling slightly at the smell of the sandwich Ray was eating. “I know you. I trust you.”

“Glad someone does,” noted Ray, dryly.

“But Eddie doesn’t,” continued Fraser. “I wanted him to believe that you were unhinged, or he may have attempted to escape.”

“Some people don’t need much convincing of that,” grinned Ray. “Anyway, you were right,” he added. “There was no way I was going to shoot anyone today.”

Fraser smiled, but his smile turned into a puzzled frown as Ray held out his hand, unfurling his fingers to reveal six shiny bullets sitting in his palm.

“Ah,” said Fraser.

“I emptied the barrel as soon as you gave it back,” he said. “Just in case we ran into Eddie. You might trust me, Benny, but I just wasn’t sure I could trust myself.”

“I see.” Fraser rubbed slowly at his eyebrow with his thumb. “Well I wish you’d told me.”

“Told you what?”

“That your gun was unloaded,” continued Fraser. “I was standing in front of it, after all.”

Ray frowned. “What difference does it make?” he asked. “Are you saying you wouldn’t have put yourself in the line of fire if you’d known it was empty?”

“Exactly,” confirmed Fraser. “Fortunately things turned out for the best this time, but perhaps next time you could consider keeping me in the hoop.”

“Loop,” Ray corrected him. “In the loop.” He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand across his forehead.

“Ah yes, of course,” nodded Fraser. “Anyway, no harm done.”

“Well of course not, it wasn’t loaded,” replied Ray, completely confused.

“It’s alright, Ray,” said Fraser, getting to his feet. “No apology is needed.”

“But…” began Ray with a bemused look on his face, but Fraser had already walked away. 

xXxXx

“Ma, I told you I’m fine!” Francesca had been home from the hospital for precisely seventeen minutes and already her mother was getting on her nerves. “The doc said the effects of whatever it was that Eddie slipped into my coffee have worn off completely now so I don’t need to laze about all day.”

“You will sit there and let me take care of you,” replied Ma Vecchio sharply.

Francesca knew there was no use arguing with her mother and resigned herself to a day in front of the TV, probably a few days knowing Ma. She heard the front door close and turned her head to see Ray and – to her great delight – Fraser walk into the room.

“Hi Benton,” she smiled coyly and the Mountie nodded a silent acknowledgement.

“I’m taking Benny out for dinner,” announced Ray. 

“But I was going to make lasagne,” protested Ma, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Freeze the leftovers,” Ray answered. “I owe Benny for yesterday.”

“You really don’t owe me anything,” began Fraser, but he was silenced by a sharp nudge in the ribs.

Ma left the room grumbling in Italian about ungrateful offspring.

“But we just called in to make sure you got home OK, Frannie,” Ray added with a warm smile and he sat down next to her on the sofa.

“I’m fine, thanks, Ray,” replied Francesca. Although she was speaking to her brother, her eyes were fixed firmly on Fraser.

Fraser tugged at his earlobe awkwardly. 

“Ray, listen,” Francesca continued. “I just wanted to say that…that you were right about Eddie all along and I should have listened to you. I’m sorry, OK?”

Ray smiled. He realised just how hard it had been for Francesca to swallow her pride and apologise. “I wish I’d been wrong,” he said.

“Maybe next time you will be?” noted Francesca, dryly.

“Maybe,” grinned Ray. The both knew that the next time Francesca found a new boyfriend Ray would most likely react in exactly the same way. “You’re my kid sister,” he said. “I’ve got your back, whether you like it or not.”

Francesca smiled warmly and pulled her brother into an affectionate hug.

“I gotta use the bathroom before we leave, Benny,” said Ray eventually breaking away and he left the room and headed upstairs.

Fraser swallowed hard when he noticed the expression on Francesca’s face. He contemplated running out after Ray, but realised how ridiculous that would look, so instead he stood his ground.

“Are those the flowers Constable Turnbull gave you?” he asked, nodding to the huge bouquet which Maria had arranged in a vase for her. It was obvious that they were the same flowers, but Fraser had felt compelled to say something to fill the silence.

“Yes,” nodded Francesca. “It was very kind of him to think of me,” she added. “He’s very...” she struggled to think of an appropriate word. “Sweet,” she said, eventually.

“He is,” nodded Fraser without stopping to think about strange it sounded. “That is, I mean…er, what I mean is…” but he couldn’t dig himself out of it and gave up with a small sigh of frustration.

Francesca giggled. “Don’t worry, Benton,” she said. “There’s only one Mountie for me.”

Fraser’s eyes widened and his throat felt suddenly dry.

_Please hurry Ray…how long does it take...?_

“And that’s you,” added Francesca with a smile. Of course the clarification was entirely unnecessary, but she said it anyway.

Fraser said nothing. 

“I meant what I said yesterday, you know,” she continued. 

“And what was that?” Ray breezed into the room as he spoke. He’d changed into smart Armani trousers and an equally expensive looking shirt.

“Francesca was just telling me about…” began Fraser. “Um…about…you know, Ray, I’m extraordinarily hungry. Shall we go?”

Ray grinned at his friend and nodded. “OK,” he said. Then he turned to Francesca. “Don’t even think about it,” he said, pointing a finger at her, but the huge smile on his face conflicted with his actions.

Francesca couldn’t fail to miss the meaning. She feigned her best innocent face as her brother left the house with Fraser.

“You know she still has a thing for you, right?” said Ray, slapping his friend playfully on the shoulder as they walked towards the car.

“She does? Who does? I mean…” said Fraser, flustered.

“Relax, Benny,” urged Ray. “I know what I said before, but that was back then, before…” he trailed off, but Fraser knew exactly what he meant. “Things are different now,” Ray continued, leaning across the roof of the Riviera to talk to Fraser. “We’re different and I’ve had time to do some thinking.”

“You…you have?” said Fraser, nervously. He felt a bead of sweat run down his temple.

“I have,” confirmed Ray. “And you know something, Benny, if - and I’m not actively encouraging anything you understand – but if you and my sister were to, y’know, I figure it’d be OK.”

“Er…I’m not quite sure I understand, Ray,” said Fraser.

“Don’t give me that,” retorted Ray with a grin. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Fraser nodded silently.

“So, do you think you and Frannie might ever…y’know?” Ray pushed.

Fraser remained silent.

“Oh I see,” replied Ray, rolling his eyes. “I get what this is. This is that chivalry thing, right?”

“Possibly,” replied Fraser.

“Possibly what?” Ray queried. “Possibly this is that chivalry thing, or possibly you and Frannie might hook up one day?”

“I couldn’t possibly say,” replied Fraser and he opened the passenger door of the car, but before he got in he turned and glanced back towards the house. The truth was he did have feelings for Francesca, but he wasn’t sure what those feelings meant. It certainly wasn’t as simple as Ray was trying to suggest. There were so many other factors involved and lately Fraser had found himself trusting his own feelings towards women less and less. Not least because of Victoria, but now there was Inspector Thatcher and he really had no idea about what his feelings for her meant at all, other than that he had an enormous hole in his bag of marbles.

Ray got into the driver’s seat and closed the door and Fraser finally joined him, rubbing furiously at his eyebrow as he desperately tried to think of a way of changing the subject, but he was too slow.

“All I’m saying, Benny,” Ray said, determined to finish the conversation. “Is that if some day in the future – way, way in the future – you were to wind up as my brother-in-law, I figure that wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.”

Fraser glanced at Ray and one corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked smile. “You know, Ray, when you put it like that…” 

THE END.


End file.
